PMD: Explorers of Destiny
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Hitomi was a happy-go-lucky pokemon ranger with an eevee and a zorua as her partners. Notice how I said 'was'. One day she is found by a talking pikachu, and discovers that she was turned into a (incredibly dense) shiny eevee in a whole new dimension with no memory of her past! What does she do? She doesn't worry and becomes the leader of Exploration/Rescue Team Soul!
1. No Way! I'm a Pokemon!

**Okay, why am I only now noticing that I somehow replaced chapter one with chapter two?! Seriously, couldn't anyone have said something?! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN THIS WAY?! Oh whatever, what's important is that I fixed this.**

* * *

><p>I felt a pleasant breeze. I hear a voice, Is it talking to me? I wonder...As I slightly opened my eyes I saw a Pikachu staring at me. "Oh great! You're awake. I was getting worried." I shrieked and jumped a whole foot in the air. Pikachu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry did I startle you?" I nodded and backed away. He frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.<p>

"You're a Pikachu! You shouldn't be able to talk!"

Pikachu frowned. "Well? That's it? What's the big deal? You're an _Eevee_ and _you_ can talk." He said arms crossed.

I raised an eyebrow. Soon something fell from the sky and hit me on the head. "Owie! Hey I know what that is! It's a Pokedex!" Out of curiosity of what Pikachu said, I pointed the Pokedex at me.

_"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a __variety of causes. " _It said.

"No way! I'm a Pokémon!" I shouted

Pikachu's POV

I sweat dropped as I watched Eevee pace frantically looking for a 'logical explanation' for this. She was a weird one, that's for sure. And she blinks so fast that I can't see what her eyes looks like. Or were they closed?... I can't tell. And why is she silver? It was slightly amusing to hear her say she was human, but she doesn't act like a normal Eevee so she might be telling the truth. She was funny to watch but soon I got bored.

"FREEZE!" She did as told. "Close your mouth." She closed it. "Now open your eyes." She slowly opened her had I seen eyes as beautiful as hers. They were crystal blue and they had stars in them. Subconsciously I leaned in,getting lost in those deep eyes of hers. I was getting closer. It felt like I was being hypnotized. Closer,and closer, until...

I heard a whimper. That snapped me back into reality. _NEWSFLASH!_ We were close and she was scared. I backed away and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Anyway. I don't think you were lying. Most Eevee have brown or black eyes. So what's your name?"

She paused. "...I can't remember. Can you name me?" She asked shakily.

I sweatdropped. She wants me to _name_ her? Hmm… she has such beautiful eyes. "Hitomi. Your name is Hitomi."

"Cool. What's your name?"

I sighed. "Kaminari."

She smiled."That's a really cute name. It's a little long, can I call you Kami?" I blushed and nodded. Suddenly a voice came. A Dewott with tears in her eyes ran over.

"Kaminari! Can you help me? My little brother fell in a dungeon and when I went to get him, Pokemon attacked me! I'm not strong enough to fend for myself." Dewott wait. I know this Dewott! It's Dewdrop!

Hitomi smiled."Not to worry! Kami and I will find him!"

Dewdrop looked at me. "Kami?"

I blushed. "It's a nickname!"

Somehow that didn't help."Ohhhh. I get it. So you're her boyfriend. Figures you'd fall for a Pokémon from Kanto instead of Unova."She chided.

My face turned redder then my cheeks."Quit it! H-how is me having a girlfriend more important than saving your brother!"

Dewdrop grinned. "So she _is_ your girlfriend."

Hitomi took her weird device. _"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship."_

She smiled. "I think you two should be together. You argue like a married couple, if not brother or sister. So what's an Oshawott?" Dewdrop and I stared at her. I just grabbed her by her tail, right after she put that poke... whatever it's called in her fluffy collar, and dragged her to the dungeon.


	2. Rescue Team Soul!

"So I don't remember what an Oshawott is. I barely remember who I am!" Hitomi cried. "Still. Asking a question like that is just plain stupid!" Kaminari fumed. Hitomi whimpered and then

looked up at him with Lillipup eyes, making him blush at her cuteness. "Does that mean you think I'm stupid?" Kaminari thought for a bit. "I don't know. I just met you. But so far you seem

pretty dense." Hitomi whimpered and hung her head low. Kami practically drowned in guilt seeing this. 'Man. I need to learn how to talk to girls.' Suddenly Hitomi started to glow. 'Is

she evolving?' "Look out!" she then pushed Kami out the way of a Razor Leaf attack. "How'd you know that was gonna happen!" Sewaddle asked. "I don't know! Why are you attacking

us!'' Hitomi ordered. "You're on my territory!" Sewaddle growled. He then wrapped Hitomi in String Shot! "Eeeewww! Get it off!" Hitomi squirmed. Sewaddle then hit Kaminari with Razor

Leaf and then Tackle. After that you can guess Kami had trouble getting up. "And now I'll finish you with Bug Bite!" Kami barely managed to dodge the attack. When Hitomi saw how badly

Kami was being beaten, she got mad and became engulfed by flames. Because of the flames the thread broke and she charged toward a bug and grass type he easily fainted while being

covered in ash. Kaminari walked toward the Eevee with caution. "How'd I do that? Kami? What move was that?" Kami shook his head. "I don't think that was a Pokemon move. What

was in your mind when that happened?" Kami asked as the two continued to walk, Hitomi tripping over her feet time to time. "Well...I saw how badly beaten you were being-" "Hey!"

Kami pouted. "Sorry. Anyway I got mad and then I saw the planet Mars in my head and then I'm on fire! Oh! I forgot!" Hitomi took the Pokedex from her collar (struggled to hold it with her

two front paws of course) and pointed it towards the rude Sewaddle, who happens to be coughing out smoke. "Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by

covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce." It said. The two walked past the Sewing Pokemon quietly. Hitomi once again tripped

on her feet. Only this time, she fell on her face and bit her tongue.^-^ Kamainari would sneak a glance at Hitomi from time to time. Hitomi sweat dropped. "Is there something in my fur? Gee.

Feels weird saying that." Kaminari blushed. "Oh! No. There's nothing wrong with your fur." "Then why were you looking at me?" Hitomi asked. "And why is your face red Kami? Does

your head hurt?" Hitomi stood on her hind legs and used her front paws (one to balance on Kaminari's shoulder.) to feel Kami's head. "Your head seems warm. Probably from being

beaten by Sewaddle. Are there any Oran berries around here?" Kami smiled. "Like that one?" he said pointing behind Hitomi. Sure enough, there was an Oran berry about one foot away

from Hitomi. 'Just how did I miss that? Hmm... maybe I am dense like Kami says...Nah.' Hitomi picked up the Oran berry in her mouth and dropped it in front of Kami. He happily took

the berry and gulfed it down. "Feel better?" Hitomi asked, a sweet smile on her face. Kami's whole face turned red. "Yep! Much better!" Hitomi frowned. "Then why's your face still red?

Maybe your bleeding." The little Eevee got on her tip toes and inspected the Pikachu's face at a VERY close range. "I don't see any cuts. So you must be...blushing!" (Holy shiznick! it took her

that long to realize that! :P.) "You're blushing!" Kami sweat dropped. "Blushing? W-who's blushing! I'm not blushing!" He then ran away at top speed. Hitomi sweat dropped, but then

grinned as she chased the mouse. "Yes you are!" she called. "No I'm not!" he called back! "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "LIAR!" Hitomi then pounced her 'prey'

when she got close enough, and set them rolling. When they landed they were so close that their noses touched. Kaminari was definitely blushing now, but Yozora's face was perfectly clear.

Hitomi leaned toward Kami's ear and whispered. "Yes you are." she then got off the shocked Pikachu and walked away. "Now alllll I need to figure out is why you were blushing." she said.

'Man. She is seriously dense.' Kaminari thought. He was then slammed by a blazing Eevee. "What was that for?" He cried while coughing out smoke. "I am not dense!" Hitomi barked.

"How'd you hear my thoughts?" A vein popped on Hitomi's head. "You said them out loud genius!" Kami sweat dropped. "I did?" (Haaaa! Who's dense now Kaminari!)

* * *

><p>"Well that was anything <em>but<em> pleasant!" Kami said. Hitomi scoffed. "Not my fault you don't know how to talk to girls...Hey, is that Oshawott?" Kami followed Hitomi's eye. "Yeah! Hey

Hajime!... Hey I thought you've never seen an Oshawott before?" Hitomi giggled. "I haven't. I just thought it looked like Dewdrop,so I assumed..." Hajime trotted over. Again with the

Pokedex. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach." "Kaminari! You came to save me right?"

Hajime cheered. Hitomi nodded."Yep. Kami and I went through a lot of trouble to get you. Come on. Your big sister is worried sick about you." Hajime looked at Kaminari. "Kami?-"

"Don't start!" Kami shouted. Hajime sweat dropped. The small otter slowly backed away and hid behind Hitomi. It took about 27 minutes for the trio to get back to the surface where

Dewdrop was waiting. "Dewdrop!" Hajime turned to see who called her, and sighed of relief to see her younger brother running to her. "Hajime! Thank Arceus you're OK. You are in SO

much trouble. I should give you guys a reward. So .Here." Dewdrop said handing Kaminari a basket of fruit. "So what's your name? I've never seen an Eevee in Unova before?" Dewdrop

smiled. "I'm Hitomi." Dewdrop thought for a bit. "Doesn't Hitomi mean pupil (of the eye)?" Hitomi nodded. "That name's usually given to girls with gorgeous eyes. Maybe you were named

Hitomi 'cause of your eyes. By the way what's it like being Kaminari's girlfriend?" Dewdrop asked. A vein popped on Kami's head. "Dewdrop! Remember who has the type advantage!"

he growled, sparks flying from his cheeks. Dewdrop sweatdropped. "One more question. Hitomi, what type of Pokemon are your parents? Vaporeon? Jolteon? Flareon? Umbreon?

Espeon? Leafeon? Or Glaceon?" Hitomi sweat dropped. "I don't know." Dewdrop and Hajime gasped. "Does that mean your mom and dad died before you even hatched? Oh you poor

thing." Dewdrop and Hajime embraced Hitomi. "Maybe you can stay with us. We can get a water stone and we can evolve you into Vaporeon, so you can be comfortable in our

enviornment." Hajime offered. "Thanks, but no thanks." Hitomi answered. "We have to go. Remember. We have open paws if you change your mind. Take care and stay strong."

Dewdrop said waving goodbye 'What was that about?' Hitomi thought. Kami cleared his throat, catching Hitomi's attention. "Say...Hitomi? Do you have a place to stay?" "No...Should

I?" Kami sweat dropped. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Kami took Hitomi to the town square. "This is the town square. Come on, there's someone you need to see." "Yo! Kaminari!" Cried a voice. "Hey P'Chan!" (From Ranma 12. I couldn't think

of anything.) A Tepig then ran over. "Hey man. Where have you been?" Hitomi blinked. "Who's that Pokemon?" She took her Pokedex from her collar. "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon.

Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill." "How cute!" Tepig blushed and smiled. "Cool. So who are you?" Hitomi giggled.

"I'm Hitomi." "Nice. I'm P'Chan. So what are you two up to?" "I'm taking Hitomi to see GuildMistress Jellicent ." P'Chan nodded. The three walked to a big building, Hitomi sightseeing

on the way. Soon they arrived at the 'Guild Mistress's Headquarters'. "Guild Mistress Jellicent! Someone's here to see you!" Kami shouted. Soon a pink Jellicent appeared in front the trio.

"Hello Little Lovelies. Nice to see you again. Who is this adorable little child?" Jellicent cooed while studying Hitomi. The evolution Pokemon instantly took out her Pokedex. "Jellicent. The

Floating Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frillish, Jelicent of propels itself by expelling absorbed seawater from its body. Its favorite food is life energy." Hitomi squeaked. "No

no. Little Lovely. I'm not very fond of life energy. So. Are you a shiny Eevee? Most Eevee don't have silver fut with tints of pink in it." "Pink?" Hitomi asked. Kami and P'Chan studied Hitomi

and sure enough Hitomi's fur was pinkish silver and peices of pink were found on the cream parts of her fur. (The reason Jellicent didn't know if Hitomi was shiny or not was because she

never saw an Eevee in person before) P'chan and Kami sniffed at Hitomi. Boy did she feel uncomfortable. "Doesn't smell like berry juice. So I guess Dudette's shiny." P'Chan said "Any

way,we're here because Hitomi has special powers." Kami stated. Jellicent giggled. "Don't we all?" Kami shook his head. "No. I mean really special. When we went inside a dungeon to

rescue Hajime, we came across a territorial Sewaddle. Then all of sudden Hitomi starts to glow, at first I think she's evolving but then she pushed me away from a Razor Leaf attack, she

predicted where the attack was before we even saw it! While I was battling Sewaddle-Hitomi becomes engulfed in flames, and she charges toward it. When I asked her what happened she

said...well I forgot." Hitomi sweatdropped. She looked back at the time Kami was talking about. "I said that I saw the planet Mars in my head and then I'm on fire." Jellicent nodded. "I

see. Hitomi was it? Here are 7 targets. I want you to focus on them, one at a time, and think of the planet I tell you to. OK Little Lovely?" Hitomi nodded. 6 targets were perfectly still and only

one was moving. 'I'll save that one for last.' "Alright. Start with Mercury." Hitomi kept her eyes focused on the first target. Slowly the planet Mercury appeared in her mind. Soon water

surrounded Hitomi as she charged toward the target. To her and everyone's surprise, Hitomi went right through the target! For five seconds it stayed wet but then it froze! "So Mercury is

ice. Alright we know Mars is fire so next is Jupiter." The same thing happened for Jupiter except instead of ice it was electricity. "Next is Venus. Hmm. Little Lovely try to do this without

moving." "OK." Hitomi sat down, focusing on the target. When Venus appeared the target turned into a... box of chocolates? "What the? Hey man, what's with the box of chocolates?"

P'Chan asked. "Hmm. Maybe Venus turns bad things to nice things and nice things into nicer things." Kami said. "That can be useful. Alright. Next is Neptune." The planet Neptune

appeared and Hitomi once again was surrounded in water. But this time the water shot at the target instead of Hitomi charging at it. When the water stopped there was a huge hole at the

center of the target. "Wow. Alright. Only 2 left." Hitomi focused once more and Uranus appeared and a strong gust of wind surfaced, knocking over the target. "Last one. Pluto."

(They're pokemon. I figured Pluto would still be a planet to them.) Last was the moving target. Soon Pluto appeared and the target stopped moving. "What happened?" Hitomi asked. Jellicent

studied the target. "It looks like time stopped moving around the target. You can be very helpful in a rescue team." Hitomi frowned. "What's that?" Everyone seemed startled to hear her ask

that. Hitomi sighed and explained that she was a human transformed into a Pokemon. "I see. That is quite the predicament. Well that might explain your powers. But until we find out why

you were turned into a Pokemon, do not tell anyone about this. OK Little Lovely? So why don't the three of you form a rescue team? I can see great potential in you." The three huddled up.

"What do you think guys? I think forming a rescue team sounds totally rad." P'Chan said. "Yeah. It's sounds like it could be fun. What do you say Kami?" Hitomi asked. The Pikachu

thought for a bit. Then he smiled. "OK. Why not? GuildMistress Jellicent, we've decided to be a team." Jellicent smiled. "Now you need a name." Hitomi giggled. "We already have names. Mine

is Hitomi, his is Kaminari, and his is P'Chan." Kami sighed. He then gave Hitomi a sharp glare. "You're so clueless." Hitomi frowned. "We're looking for clues now? I thought we were a

rescue team, not detectives." Everyone but Jellicent, who just giggled, anime fell. 'Is she really this dense? Or is she trying to piss me off?' Kami thought only to be hit by a blazing

Eevee...again! Kami let out a puff of smoke. "Stop doing that!" Hitomi scoffed. "Maybe you should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself!" Electricity flowed through their eyes. Jellicent

started to whine. "Stop it! I don't like it when my little lovelies fight!" Hitomi and Kami looked at Jellicent then at each other, and turned away with a 'humph'. "Come on Dude and Dudette.

What's our team name?" Hitomi and Kami paused. "Hmm...What about Team Soul?" Hitomi said. Everyone looked at Hitomi. "Team Soul?" Kami asked. Hitomi nodded with a surprisingly

noble grin. "Why not? When you're rescuing someone, you should put your heart and soul into the effort right?" P'Chan snorted out flames. "I like how you think. And Team Soul sounds like a

totally rad name." "Then it's decided. You are Team Soul from now on. Now who will be the leader?" Jellicent asked. "Definantly NOT Kami." Hitomi stated. P'Chan nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Kaminari asked, feeling insulted. "Kaminari...You know I'm your best friend right?" P'Chan said. Kami nodded. "I mean no harm when I say that you...are a horrible battler man.

Truth be told, I think the dudette should be the leader. I mean she seems reliable... in her own way." Kami thought about what his best buddy said and nodded. "I guess so. GuildMistress

Jellicent, we think Hitomi should be the leader." "I agree. Alright Little Lovelies go home and get some rest. It's nighttime."

* * *

><p>Hitomi bounced and walked, while the boys stared at her. She looked back and tripped over her feet. The boys ran over to her but she only giggled. "Sorry. Walking on all fours is gonna<p>

take some getting used to. But I'm just so excited! Think about it. In just one week we'll be an official rescue team! It'll be like a journey full of fun and adventure! I just know it!" Hitomi

squealed. Kami shook his head and stood up from walking on all fours. "You shouldn't be so sure. Not everything is all fun and games. Being a rescue team is serious work." Hitomi

frowned. "But when you think too much of a mission, you become so focused that you that you wouldn't even notice if an enemy would sneak up and attack you before it's too late. You

probably would've fainted if I didn't push you away from the Razor Leaf! You didn't even know it was coming!" Kami sweat dropped. "Come on man. Don't talk back. Dudettes's the leader.

She's got a point. You need to loosen up." P'Chan lectured. Kami sighed, and smiled. "I guess you're right." Hitomi bounced again. "Yaaay!" Hitomi then pounced on Kami. The two were so

close their noses touched. The results were the same though. Kami mush and Hitomi no blush. "So you'll have fun?" She asked. Kami struggled to find his voice. "OK! Yes!" Hitomi wasn't

convinced. "Promise?" "OK! Yes! I swear! Just get off! Please!" Hitomi giggled. "OK." The small, silver ball of fluff got off the flushed Pikachu, and walked on. P'Chan walked toward his

friend shaking his head. "Dude. You are sad. You could've pushed her off, you know." Kami looked at his friend with a glare. "That would've been disrespectful." The Tepig scoffed. "And

calling her dense isn't?" the Pikachu squinted his eyes with distaste. "Touché." Hitomi called the boys. "Guys? I have no idea where I'm going! So can you hurry up!" P'Chan smiled her way.

"Don't worry Dudette! We're coming!" Kami and P'Chan ran toward the small girl. "You sure you want her to be the leader? I mean. She's about to walk into a tree and she hasn't even

noticed yet." Just when Kami said that a loud THUD was heard. The boys wince at the noise. When they looked, they saw Hitomi she was 'dancing' like a drunk guy. "I must be looking up

'cause I can see stars. Oh look there's a really twinkly one. Hi little star." Hitomi said still 'dancing'. "Hitomi? Are you okay?" Kami asked. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Oh wait. I take it back."

Hitomi then hit the ground with swirls in her eyes. "Wow. Well. One of us is gonna have to carry her home." Kami said. "Not it!" P'Chan cried. Kaminari sighed at his friends childish behavior.

He then gently picked up the little fuzzball and walked to his house. "She's not as heavy as I expected. " P'Chan snickered. "Don't let her hear ya say that man. Some girls are defensive

about their weight." Kami looked at the girl he was carrying. She wasn't snoring, much to his relief, but she was shivering slightly. 'How does someone with this much fur get cold?'.

Closer inspection revealed that she was crying. "Yo, P'Chan. Hitomi's crying." P'Chan frowned. "She might be having a nightmare." "Fight it Hitomi. It'll end soon." Hitomi stopped crying

seconds later. She then snuggled against Kami's cheast with a smile. "Thank you." she said. "Are you awake?" Kami asked. No reply. "Maybe she thought you were part of her dream." The

boys walked until they got to Kami's house. "There are only two rooms. Where will Hitomi sleep?" P'Chan asked. Kami sweatdropped. "I didn't think of that... She'll have to sleep with

one of us." P'Chan was quick to say: "Not it!" "What the? Stop doing that!" Kami hissed. "Sorry Dude. She has to sleep in your bed with you. You'll be fine. Just wake up before she does and

you'll live." P'Chan advised. Kami sighed. He then placed Hitomi on his bed and climbed in next to her. As soon as he did, Hitomi snuggled against his cheast. As if she was a Purrloin begging

for warmth. He smiled. _'She might be ditzy, but she might be a great leader.'_ he thought before falling asleep.


	3. Enter Zozo! Friend or Foe?

Hitomi's POV

"Where am I? Kami? P'Chan? Where are you?" I yelled.

There was no response. I was in a place with no sun, no grass, no water, and no warmth. Just air. And I was floating, almost flying.

"I'm all alone. I don't like this!" I whined, tears forming in my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a soothing, yet childish voice. "Don't cry. You're not alone." Soon a cute little Pokémon came into view. "I'm here with you."

"What are you?" I asked.

"Why don't you check your Pokédex and find out?"

I did as told and took out my Pokédex. _"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It disguises itself as people and other Pokémon. It protects itself from danger by keeping its own true form hidden."_

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

Zorua snickered. "You of all people should know my name."

I looked at him with curiosity. I thought long and hard, until a name popped in my head. "Zozo?"

Zorua snickered again. "That's right. I'm Zozo."

I smiled. I looked around taking in my surroundings. "Where are we?"

Zozo smiled. "We're in your dream." I was shocked.

"So this is all a dream? Even you?"

Zozo shook his head. "Nope. I'm real. I'm messaging you in your sleep. I want you to visit me in the Poké Prison."

I gasped. Is he a criminal? "Are you a criminal?" Zozo sadly nodded.

"I'm not proud of it, though. A Lampent made me steal a ruby for him."

I felt bad for him. So cute. Yet so sad. "Why couldn't you say no?"

"Lampent said he would drain my life energy and drag me to the spirit world if I didn't. The truth is...I'm from the same dimension as you, Hitomi."

I sweat dropped. "So does that mean you're a human too?" Zozo shook his head. I'm confused. If he isn't human, what is he? "How do you know me Zozo?"

Zozo frowned. "I can't tell you yet. But we're both here in this dimension for a reason, and we have to leave together when it's time to go home. That's all I know."

I took in all the info he gave me. "OK. I'll visit you as soon as I get the chance. I promise."

Zozo smiled. "It's time to wake up. See ya soon." He said, fading out of view.

"Wake up. Wake up... WAKE UP ALREADY!" A voice yelled.

"Aaaah!" I screamed, falling off the bed I was on. "Kaminari! You big meanie! My ears hurt now!... I just remebered! Kami, P-chan? Can you take me to prison?" Their jaws dropped.

"What'd you do Dudette?" P-Chan asked. I sweat dropped. Perhaps...I could've reworded that.

"Nothing. There's someone I need to visit there."

Kami looked at P-Chan. A vein popped on my head. "Leader's order. Let's _go_."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Soon the trio arrived at the prison. Where the guard Herdier greeted them. "Can I help you, kids?" Hitomi pulled out her Pokedex.

_"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor."_

Hitomi smiled and answered Herdier's question. "Cute! I mean. Yes Herdier-san. Can I visit Zozo the Zorua please?"

Herdier frowned. "Sorry Dearie, but only rescue teams can go in there."

"We are a rescue team. We're Team Soul. And I'm the leader." Hitomi stated proudly.

"Well. OK. But be careful Dearie. And just holler if you need help. Lillipup will come running." Hitomi smiled.

"OK. You guys coming or what?"

The boys shook their heads. "You're the one who wants to visit this guy, not us." Kami said. Herdier smiled. "Well you can stay with me then."

* * *

><p>Hitomi saw several criminals on her way to Zozo's cell, but she would ignore the glares they sent her.<p>

"Hey there cutie. How's you doing." Aa Krokorok said.

Hitomi may be dense, but not so dense that she doesn't know what he was talking about. She stopped and gave the crocodile her coldest glare.

"Zip it you nasty pervert!"

She then kicked some dirt his way with her hind legs and walked on with her nose in the air. Soon she spotted Zozo's cell. She snuck toward the cell and when Zozo wasn't looking:

"Hi Zozo!"

"Ah!...Hitomi! You came!"

Hitomi smiled. "I always keep my promises."

A Lillipup ran over. "Alright Zozo. You got a day with the girl. If you're not back by tomorrow, you spend more time in the big house."

Hitomi giggled. She pulled out her Pokédex. _"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area."_

"You're so cute!" Hitomi squealed.

"Not so bad yourself."

Zozo shot a death glare at the puppy, but it went unnoticed. When Hitomi and Zozo exited the prison the boys studied Zozo.

"You bailed him out?" P-Chan asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "I promised I would visit him. And apparently that means he can spend the day and night with me." Kami sighed.

"But we have a rescue mission."

Herdier cut in. "Then he can go with you. Or you two can go on the mission without the leader."

Hitomi turned to Zozo. "Do you want come with us?"

Zozo shook his head. "Not really. I just want to spend time with you." Hitomi smiled.

"OK. Guys. Go on without me."

Kami looked at Hitomi. "You sure? This is our first mission." She giggled.

"Leader's order. Go."

The boys nodded and left. Hitomi and Zozo walked back to Kami and P-Chan's house. On the way back, Hitomi decided to strike up a conversation. "Zozo? Why did you contact me in my dream to ask me to visit you?"

Zozo blushed. "I wanted to see you. And I know that... only you can help me."

Hitomi smiled sweetly. "I'll do anything to help. You're my new friend. So what can I do?" she asked as the duo entered the house and Kami's room.

As an answer, Zozo kissed Hitomi's forehead. The stars in her midnight blue eyes, glowed in the color of the rainbow. A flash of light appeared and Hitomi along with Zozo arrived in a dark forest.

"Where are we?" Hitomi asked.

"We're in the past. When I was forced to steal the ruby for Lampent. In Nightmare Forest." Zozo answered sadly.

Zozo was speaking the truth, right in front of the two was Lampent and Past Zozo.

"Look kid just steal the stupid ruby." Lampent ordered.

Past Zozo growled. "What if I don't want to? Also. If the ruby is so stupid, why do you want it?"

Lampent and Zozo argued back and forth. Hitomi remembered that her Pokedex had a photo and video camera installed.

(They don't but it's fun to pretend.) She turned on the video setting and pointed it toward the scene.

"Look Zozo. If you don't steal the ruby for me, I'll drain all your life energy and drag you to the spirit world!"

Past Zozo felt tears form in his eyes. "That's not fair! But I'll do it. But what if I get caught!?"

Lampent scoffed. "Not my problem. Just make sure you get the ruby. Got it kid?"

"You're such a big jerk!"

Before Hitomi knew it, she was back in Kami's room. "See? I don't deserve to be in jail." Zozo stated.

Hitomi giggled and started to bounce excitedly. "You won't have to! I got the whole scene on video! When we go back to the Poké Prison, I'll show it to Herdier-san and she'll let you go!" Zozo smiled, and started to bounce along with Hitomi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Curious... You probably noticed Hitomi's love for cute things. But what about Zozo? What's with this Tricky Fox? Can he be trusted? Is he really from the same demension as Hitomi? You'll find out.**


	4. Love Rivalry! All for Hitomi!

**_Heyyyy! LovelyLily13 here! Alright! Previously on PMD:Explorers of Destiny: _**

_"See? I don't deserve to be in jail." Zozo stated. _

_Hitomi giggled and started to bounce excitedly. "You won't have to! I got the whole scene on video! When we go back to the Poké Prison, I'll _ _just show it to __Herdier-san and she'll let you go!" Zozo smiled, and started to bounce along with Hitomi._

* * *

><p>7 hours after that Kami and P'Chan returned, and Hitomi and Zozo were on the lawn. Gazing at the stars while laying down on their backs.<p>

"Looking at the night sky is so soothing. Don't you think so Zozo?" Hitomi asked.

Zozo smiled. "Yeah. We used to do this together back in our dimension."

Hitomi looked at Zozo with confusion. "We did?"

Zozo's whole face turned red after he replayed what he just said in his mind. _'Gotta choose my words carefully.'_ He thought. "Yeah. From time to time, I would run into you and we would watch the stars together."

Hitomi sat up, and Zozo mimicked her actions, fearing he did something wrong. He leaned down to look at Hitomi's silver face. Hitomi was smaller than most Eevee should be, and Zozo was _ever _so slightly bigger than most Zorua should be. Zozo was caught off guard when he felt something wrap around his tail. He looked down behind to see Hitomi's tail wrapped around his, almost as if her tail was attempting to hold his. His face turned red as his tail wrapped back.

_'Could I be falling in love with this human girl? It's true that I've heard of relationships between humans and Pokemon. I have known her for long time in our dimension, but the fact that only I remember some of our past is hard for me to truly know. But laying down and watching the stars with her feels so right...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hitomi yawn and felt her head rest on his shoulder.

He snickered. "Maybe we should get some sleep. It's getting late."

Just when Zozo said that, Kami and P-Chan appeared.

"Dudette! We finished making your room!" P-Chan stated, happily.

P-Chan and Kami led Hitomi to the room. It had a design of the galaxy on the walls. Kami cleared his throat.

"Seeing how all your special powers are based on the planets, I thought it would be nice to make the galaxy on the walls." Kami said, only to be crushed in a death hug by Hitomi.

"You did this for me? You're the best!" Zozo glared at the sight.

"Hitomi... I... need... to... breathe!" Hitomi giggled and let of her blushing buddy. "I know this used to be my old room, but I decided to just share a room with P-Chan."

P-Chan and Kami said goodnight and left to their room. Zozo glared at the direction of P-Chan Kaminari's room.

"Zozo? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Zozo blushed. He didn't look at her when he said: "There's no place for me to rest."

Hitomi thought for a minute. She smiled. "You can sleep with me." Zozo's face turned redder then blood. "Why are you so red?...I get it. You're really embarrassed. It's easy to tell, because your face is red like when Kami gets embarrassed." Hitomi said.

Zozo growled at the nickname. Hitomi then went behind Zozo and pushed him toward the bed. He struggled to lay down next Hitomi, but when he did, he felt relaxed, almost as if he was meant to be there with her.

"Goodnight... Zozo..." Hitomi yawned as she began to drift into sleep. She snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. _'She used to do that when she was human. Should I? I used to do it in our dimension.'_ Zozo then gently kissed Hitomi on her cheek and too, fell into a deep slumber.

(Oh boy... I'm getting grilier by the minute. TT~TT)

* * *

><p>Zozo's POV (Should be interesting...)<p>

"What is this place? Where's Hitomi?"

I know I'm dreaming, but I can't help but feel terrified. It was sunny and I can only hear the sounds of Pokémon playing. But something's wrong. I can feel it.

"Zorua! I've been looking for you! It's me!"

I know that voice! It's Hitomi! I happily turned around, but when I saw who it was my happiness turned into confusion. It was Hitomi but instead of the sweet shiny Eevee I expected to see, I saw a girl with blondish pink hair.

(You know sailor moon's Rini? Yes. Hitomi has Rini's odango with Serena's pigtails, but braided. Look them up if you have no idea who I'm talking about).

She had the exact same starry, crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white vest with long black sleeves and a red hoodie. She had on yellow shorts with red folds and matching sneakers, finishing off her outfit were her fingerless gloves. They seemed to match her eyes because they were bright blue with yellow cuffs. She bent over and scratched behind my left ear.

"What's wrong Zorua? You look like you've seen a Lampent." She asked, with worry in her voice.

"Yip Yap!" How come I can't talk? I'm confused. Hitomi giggled and her partner Pokemon, Shine, did too. _'Wait. Her partner's an Eevee! Maybe that's the reason why she turned into an Eevee instead of a Unova Pokemon. But Shine isn't a shiny Eevee. So why is Hitomi shiny?'_

My thoughts were cut off, when Hitomi picked me up and hugged me. I blushed from the close contact.

"Zorua? You know I'm a rookie Pokemon Ranger right?"

_'I do now.'_ I thought. "Yip!"

She smiled. "Good. You also know that here in Unova, we Pokemon Rangers can have two partners?"

"Yip Yap!"

Hitomi smiled. "I want you to become my second partner Pokemon. Will you do it?"

_'I remember now. This is the day we started our journey together. The day we first became partners. Could this dream be a memory of my old dimension?'_ I smiled and nodded to her previous question.

"You will? Thank you. Since you're our newest partner, I will have to give you a nickname. Right Shine?"

Shine nodded. "Eevee." I rested my head on Hitomi's chest as she began to think of a name for me. "I know you're a boy, so what should I name you?...I like Zozo. What do you think?" I smiled. "Alright, from now on you are Miyamoto Zozo! The new partner of Miyamoto Hitomi and Miyamoto Shine! Welcome to the family!" She said giving me a bone crushing hug.

_'Her hugs haven't changed. It doesn't hurt, but that doesn't mean I can't breathe!'_

She then gently kissed me on my cheek. "Time for your first mission. We need to capture the shiny Jellicent before a lot of mean poachers do. But we need to be careful, because Leader Rocky says this Jellicent has special powers. But he isn't sure what they can do."

Shine rested on Hitomi's left shoulder, I took the right shoulder. It took us about 7 hours to find the shiny Jellicent, but when we did Hitomi took immediate action.

"Shine and Zozo! I want you to use Shadow Ball!" She ordered. I nodded and sent a ball of dark energy from my mouth toward Jellicent, Shine did the same. When the attacks hit Jellicent it let out a huge cry of pain. "Now's my chance! Capture! On!" Hitomi cried pointing her styler at Jellicent. A bright light emitted from the styler, it circled around Jellicent. "Wake up Dude." Hitomi said shaking me. "What?"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"WAKE UP DUDE! WAKE UP DUDETTE!" P-Chan shouted.

"Aaaah!" Zozo and Hitomi screamed falling off the bed.

"P-Chan! You're a big meanie too! My ears still hurt from Kami's shouting, and now they're worse!" Hitomi cried with anime tears.

Kami then came in. "His original plan was to use Ember on you two but I convinced him not to. Now go in the dining room. Breakfast is done."

P-Chan, Hitomi, and Zozo walked out the room. Well... P-Chan and Hitomi did anyway. When Zozo was about to leave, Kami stopped him by putting an arm in front of Zozo to block his way.

"What do ya' want?" Zozo growled.

"Tell me. Why were you in the same bed as Hitomi?"

Zozo snickered. Most times when a Zorua snickers, it's for no reason what so ever. But this time, it was to taunt Kami. "She asked me to. Why do you care, _Kami_?"

Kami growled. "Only my friends can call me that. _You_ will call me Kaminari."

Zozo snickered and put on a lillipup face. "Aren't we friends, _Kami_?"

Now it was Kami's turn to snicker. But it was more like a dark chuckle. "You wish." The boys were preparing to rip each other to shreds, until Hitomi came back.

"What's going on guys?"

The boys turned to Hitomi and smiled. "Nothing Hitomi-Dear. We're just having friendly chat." Kami stated, slapping Zozo hard on the back in a 'friendly' way.

Zozo growled, but then he grinned. "Right. Don't worry, Sweetie. I was just talking with my new buddy, _**Kami**_."

Hitomi sweat dropped. "O...K then? But hurry up. P-Chan says if you don't eat your breakfast, he will." The three walked out of the room._ 'Since when does Zozo call me Sweetie? Same with Kami and Hitomi-Dear? Hmm... Maybe they've called me that before and I missed it.'_ Hitomi thought. She missed how Zozo and Kami were sending each other death glares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh ohhh! Kami and Zozo both love Hitomi!~ What about that dream? Did it actually happen? Only I know. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. All According to Plan

**Hey all you persons! The oh so _Lovely_Lily13 here! Okay. Previously on PMD: Explorers of Destiny:**

_When Zozo was about to leave, Kami stopped him by putting an arm in front of Zozo to block his way._

_"What do ya' want?" Zozo growled._

_"Tell me. Why were you in the same bed as Hitomi?"_

_Zozo snickered. Most times when a Zorua snickers, it's for no reason what so ever. But this time, it was to taunt Kami. "She asked me to. Why do you care, _Kami_?"_

_Kami growled. "Only my friends can call me that. _You _will call me Kaminari."_

_Zozo snickered and put on a lillipup face. "Aren't we friends, _Kami_?"_

_Now it was Kami's turn to snicker. But it was more like a dark chuckle. "You wish." The boys were preparing to rip each other to shreds, until Hitomi came back._

_"What's going on guys?"_

_The boys turned to Hitomi and smiled. "Nothing Hitomi-Dear. We're just having friendly chat." Kami stated, slapping Zozo hard on the back in a 'friendly' way._

_Zozo growled, but then he grinned. "Right. Don't worry, Sweetie. I was just talking with my new buddy, **Kami**."_

_Hitomi sweat dropped. "O...K then? But hurry up. P-Chan says if you don't eat your breakfast, he will." The three walked out of the room. 'Since when does Zozo call me Sweetie? Same with Kami and Hitomi-Dear? Hmm... Maybe they've called me that before and I missed it.' Hitomi thought. She missed how Zozo and Kami were sending each other death glares._

**~Meow!~ *Does peace sign before new kitty pose* Enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Kami and Zozo glared at each other at the breakfast table. "They've been at it for 8 minutes!"<p>

P-Chan whispered. Hitomi nodded. "They haven't even blinked!" P-Chan then cleared his throat, catching the others attention. P-Chan nudged Hitomi.

"Oh...um. Aren't you two going to eat?" Hitomi asked noticing how their food has not yet been touched.

"Oh right." Kami said as he began eating. Zozo pushed his plate forward.

"No thanks, Sweetie. Kaminari probably put something in it."

Kami chuckled. "Good call." He said quietly.

"What was that, Kami?" Hitomi asked. Kami looked at Hitomi and smiled charmingly.

"Nothing Hitomi-Dear."

Hitomi blushed, and smiled back. "O-OK Kami." Zozo glared and turned his head away.

"Flirtatious _rat!_" He snarled.

P-Chan sweatdropped as he looked at the scene. _'I'm starting to get the feeling __that this whole situation is orbiting around the dudette.'_ he thought.

"We should take _Zoey_ to the Poke Prison **now**." Kami growled. Zozo glared at the Pikachu.

Hitomi glared at Kami so hard that it would make Legendary Pokémon want to hide in shadows in fear for the sake of their lives. "His name is Zozo, _Kaminari!_ Don't you **ever** call him 'Zoey' again! Got it!"

Kami sweatdropped, while P-Chan hid under the table. "Got it." Hitomi replied with a 'humph'. As Zozo, Hitomi, and P-Chan left the house, Kami just stood there with a hurt expression. _'She spoke to __me with such hatred. And she called me by my name, instead of the __nickname she gave me. She's been with me and P-Chan for over a week, and she hasn't done that once. All this because of Zozo.' _He thought sadly as he tried to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes.

P-Chan came back in the house. "Yo! Kami! Aren't you comin'?" Kami looked at the Fire Pig Pokemon and nodded. P-Chan frowned. "Hey man? You crying?"

Kami smiled. "I just had a bad memory, that's all. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

P-Chan tilted his head. "If you say so." As the duo exited the house, they saw Hitomi and Zozo leaning on each other fast asleep. "Eh. Go figure. Few Dark and Normal types aren't morning Pokemon. I guess I woke 'em up too early. The sun hasn't even fully risen yet." P-Chan said. Kami scoffed.

"Do they have to lean on each other like that? They look like a couple! You wake up that _kid,_ and I'll wake up Hitomi. And no. you can't use your flames." P-Chan ignored him. He began to inhale air and he exhaled small flames on Zozo's tail. Zozo instantly woke up and began to run in circles 3 times, before stopping to blow at his tail. He glared at P-Chan, who just smiled. Kami shook Hitomi gently.

"Hitomi, wake up. It's time to go."

Hitomi's eyes slowly fluttered open. She yawned. "Why couldn't you wake me like that earlier?"

Zozo walked over angrily. "I'd be happy if Kaminari screamed to wake me, rather than having P-Chan light my tail on fire!"

Kami glared at the pig. "I thought I said not to use your flames!" P-Chan whined.

"But It's fun!" Kami sighed.

"It's also against the rescue team rules. Only attack non-members of the team if they're an opponent in battle or if threatened. You could get in some serious trouble with Guild Mistress Jellicent." Hitomi giggled.

"I love it when someone worries for others safety. It's how you know they care for you." Zozo frowned.

"D-does that mean you love Kaminari?" Hitomi smiled at him. "Of course I do." Zozo's tail drooped. "But I love you too." Hitomi said happily.

He instantly perked up. "You do?" Hitomi nodded.

"Yup. And I love P-Chan too." Now Zozo was confused. "What?" Hitomi frowned. She didn't know why Zozo seemed so confused. "I love all of you guys. You're all like my big brothers. You guide me through the world of Pokémon. Like a big brother would guide his little sister." Zozo sighed with relief and disappointment.

He was happy that Hitomi wasn't _in_ love with three boys at once, but he was upset that Hitomi didn't love him like _he _loved her. Yes folks. He's admitting that he's in love with Hitomi. Hitomi looked at Zozo and did the unexpected, she stretched up and kissed Zozo on the cheek. Kami and P-Chan saw this, and their jaws immediately dropped. Hitomi giggled. She ran to P-Chan and kissed him as well.

Last was Kaminari.

Hitomi grinned. When she ran to Kami, she pounced on him. She laughed at his flushed face and gently kissed him on the cheek. She got off of him and ran in front of the blushing boys. "I want you to remember that you are all like big brothers to me. And those kisses symbolizes that. Alright?" Though the boys heard nothing of what Hitomi said, they nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>P-Chan's POV<p>

_'I don't believe the dudette kissed all of us. She didn't even blush! Girls will always be a mystery to me. Maybe it's some weird thing a human girl would do.'_ As we walked to the prison, I looked over at Kami, he seems to be thinking the same thing. I looked at Zozo, but he doesn't even seem like he cares! He's just sending glares at Kaminari whenever he speaks to Hitomi. I wonder what goes on in his mind. Wait. Is he preparing a Shadow Ball?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yes P-Chan. Zozo was preparing a Shadow Ball. But not on purpose. "Achoo!" A ball of dark energy was then shot in Kaminari's derection.

Lucky for Kami, Hitomi decided to playfully pounce on him. "Stop doing that!"

Hitomi giggled. "But it's so fun to pounce on you! You make funny faces when I do!" She said as she got off of him.

_'Am I the only one who noticed the attack?'_ He probably was. As the quartet entered the poke prison, Hitomi seemed giddy for some reason. "Herdier-san!" She called.

"Yes?" A more mature female voice answered. The group turned around. They saw a bigger version of Herdier. Hitomi took out her pokédex.

_"Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved __form of __Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea." _Hitomi smiled.

"Wow! Herdier-san! You evolved! I guess I should start calling you Stoutland-san now!" She smiled.

"I figured that I should've gotten rid of my everstone sometime. So, here to turn in Zozo?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Nope! Check this out!"

She showed Stoutland the video of the scene between Zozo and Lampent. Stoutland growled. "So this was a set-up! Sorry Zozo. You're free to go. We'll catch Lampent and make him pay." Kaminari's eyes widened. He soon felt dizzy and passed out. P-Chan sweatdropped. He poked the unconscious Kaminari. He used Ember on Kaminari's tail. Kami shrieked and ran around, blowing on his tail. He chased P-Chan around.

This little scene went unnoticed, though. Zozo and Hitomi jumped. "Yaaay!"

They hugged the laughing Miss Stoutland. "Now you behave and don't cause any trouble." She called as the group left.

Zozo smiled. "I won't! Bye!"

* * *

><p>As the quartet walked, Hitomi had to ask. "So what are you gonna do? Now that you're free, I mean."<p>

Zozo frowned. "I didn't think of that."

Hitomi smiled. "I know! I know! Why don't you join Team Soul!"

Kami tripped hearing this. Zozo smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah! I mean, we're supposed to leave this dimension together when I'm human again, so we should stick together!" Zozo nodded.

She looked at P-Chan. He nodded and dug through his bag. He tossed a badge to Zozo. He caught it. The background suddenly changed. (Not that they noticed.)

"P-Chan!" He said jumping to the back of one side the background.

"Kaminari!" He shouted copying his movements.

"Zozo!" Hitomi did a backflip before landing in the middle of the background.

"Hitomi!" They all posed and held up their badges.

"Rescue Team Soul! On the job!"

* * *

><p>Zozo's POV<p>

_'Perfect. Everything's going according to plan.'_ I thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeyy persons! What'd you think? Anyone curious as to what Zozo's plan is? You'll know when the time is right! MUAHAHAHAHA! ~Meow!~ *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* That's my new thing. =^-^=<strong>


	6. Zozo's Revenge! Part 1

**Yo! I'm cute, a little mean, I'm LovelyLily13! Previously on PMD: Explorers of Destiny **

_As the quartet walked, Hitomi had to ask. __"So what are you gonna do? Now that you're free, I mean." _

_Zozo frowned. "I didn't think of that." _

_Hitomi smiled. "I know! I know! Why don't you join Team Soul!" _

_Kami tripped hearing this. _

_Zozo smiled. "Really?" _

_S__he nodded. "Yeah! I mean, we're supposed to leave this dimension together when I'm human again, so we should stick together!" Zozo nodded. _

_She looked at __P-Chan. He nodded and dug through his bag. He tossed a badge to Zozo. He caught it. The background suddenly changed. (Not that they noticed.) _

_"P'Chan!" He said jumping to the back of one side the __background. _

_"Kaminari!" He shouted copying his movements. _

_"__Zozo!" Hitomi did a backflip before landing in the middle of the background. _

_"Hitomi!" They all posed and held up their badges. _

_"Rescue Team Soul! __On the job!" _

* * *

><p><em>Zozo's POV<em>

_'Perfect. Everything's going according to plan.' I thought with a smirk. _

* * *

><p>It had been one day since that moment. The duo are racing on all fours towards postal office. Hitomi a close second with Kami in first.<p>

"You can't beat me!" Kami shouted.

Hitomi ran next to him. "I'm _so _going to beat you! Electric types are fast, but I'll make it!"

Kami scoffed. "As if Hitomi! There's the billboard! Let's go, Quick Attack!" He ran extra fast.

Hitomi frowned. "If that's how you want to play," She focused, she saw Jupiter. "Jupiter! Lightning speed!" She ran faster with an electrical charge.

Now they were neck and neck. Kami looked forward. "Hitomi, stop!"

She shook her head, "Not falling for it!"

Kami frowned. "Look!"

She looked forward. "Eep!" They tried to stop, sliding in the process. They bumped into someone. They landed in a pile.

"Get off!"

The Eevee and Pikachu scurried off of their victim. They bowed. "We're sorry! We tried to stop, but we went too fast!" Hitomi apologized. She looked at the one they fell on. It was an Axew.

She took out her Pokédex. _"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out."_

She smiled. "You're so cute!" Kami flicked her on the head. "Ow!" She glared.

"That wasn't necessary Hitomi." He sighed.

Axew growled. "You should have some respect, running over a member a great rescue team! Just because you're a cute couple doesn't mean you'll get away with it!"

Kami and Hitomi blushed. "We aren't a couple! We're part of Rescue Team Soul!"

Axew tilted his head. "I've never heard of ya."

Hitomi smiled. "That's cause we're new. I'm the leader. We're just here to get an official mission." She examined the rest of Axew's team. There was an Excadrill, Dewott, and a Timburr. She scanned them.

_"Excadrill, the Subterrene __Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws."_

She pointed it at Timburr. _"Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving." _

She placed her Pokédex in her fluffy collar. Kami looked at them.

"What's your team name?"

Excadrill chuckled. "We're Team Disaster. I'm the leader, Perditus. The Timburr is Crusher, and the Axew is Lucius. The Dewott is Crash. Doesn't say much."

The two rescue teams scanned the billboard. Something caught Kami's eye. "Hitomi, check this one out." It read the words:

_Wanted: Lampent, known as Seeker. Crime; theft, framing a young Zorua of stealing a ruby. __Warning, Seeker is rumored to be close to evolution._

"That _has_ to be the same Lampent that framed Zozo! We are _so_ doing this mission!"

Perditus snatched the form. "Look at the reward for this guy! We'll do this."

Hitomi growled. "No! Our friend, Zozo, is the Zorua Seeker framed! He's on_ my_ team, so that gives us all the reason to do this mission!"

Kami nodded. Crusher snickered.

"Why don't we make this interesting? Seeker was last seen in Nightmare Forest! Whoever finds him first will finish the mission! Sound good to you, Boss?"

Perditus grinned. "Fine by me. What about you, Baby?" He was talking to Hitomi.

She nodded. "You're on! And don't call me 'Baby'!"

The two teams went their separate ways, preparing for the mission. They ran to the team HQ. They saw P-Chan and Zozo resting.

"Hey! Wake up!" Hitomi shouted. They didn't budge. Kami and Hitomi nodded. "Jupiter…"

Kami began to charge electricity. "Thunderbolt!" They shot electricity at the two.

Zozo and P-Chan woke up with a scream!

"Ow... What was that for?!"

Hitomi threw two Sitrus Berries at them. "Eat up! We're going on an important mission! We're going to catch the Lampent who framed Zozo! There's another team who's challenged us to see who catches him first in Nightmare Forest!"

They wolfed down the berries and headed out. They raced toward Nightmare Forest, where they met Team Disaster.

"So this is Team Disaster?" P-Chan asked. Hitomi nodded. P-Chan walked up to Perditus. "Hey Dude. Name's P'Chan."

Perditus glared at him. P'Chan winced before snorting out flames. The teams ran into the forest, there was a fork in the road. Hitomi insisted that her team should go left, causing Team Disaster to go right. Hitomi stopped when she realized something. P-Chan looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

The pinkish silver Eevee blushed. "Well… I've been so dependent on my planetary powers, I haven't figured out what Pokémon moves I can use." P-Chan snorted.

"Is that all? Use your Poké-whatever it's called. It knows a lot, right?"

Hitomi sweatdropped. "_Dex_. It's called a Poké_dex_. And that's a good idea!" Zozo and Kami sighed and grinned at each other.

_"Moves known by Eevee: Bite, __Shadow Ball, Echoed Voice and Attract."_

The boys turned red. "Y-you know attract?" She nodded. Zozo realized something. "Those moves you know… They're the same as Shine's."

Hitomi tilted her head. "Shine?" Zozo nodded.

"You don't remember? Shine's your partner Pokémon. Back in the old dimension. You guys had been together since you were a little girl. Given to you after your parents died. She told me herself." Hitomi tilted her head again, suddenly, the stars in her eyes began glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**_(A/N: You remember my description of Hitomi right? Well if you don't check chapter 4.) _**

**_A week passed and five year old Hitomi's depression over her parents' death worsened until one _****_day. She was laying in her bed, when she heard a shrieking noise. She jumped out of bed and looked at her window. She saw an undersized fox like Pokémon being cornered by one _****_Fraxure, a Liepard, and a Tranquil. _**

**_"Three against one!" She ran to her Auntie's room. "I have to do something. But Auntie's sick…" She spotted an opened cabinet. She looked in it. There was _****_an old Pokédex, and a poke ball. She hesitated before taking them. She ran outside. She threw the poke ball. Out came a Dewott. _**

**_"Wott!" _**

**_She scanned it. _**_"Moves known by Dewott: Razor Shell, __Blizzard, Scald, and Water Pulse."_ **_Hitomi nodded. "Dewott, I know I'm not Auntie but that Pokémon needs help! Use Blizzard!" Dewott nodded and shot a blizzard out of its mouth. He managed to _****_hit Fraxure and Tranquil but missed Liepard. "Great! Now use Razor Shell!" _**

**_He took the two shells on his side and slashed at the three Pokémon. Liepard and Fraxure used Slash. _**

**_"Dewott! _****_Hey, that wasn't nice!" The planet Neptune appeared. She threw her hand forward. "Use Water Pulse!" _**

**_Dewott shot a ball of water toward the group. Her hand began to glow. Her eyes widened _****_as the attack picked up speed and grew in size. _****_It knocked out the Liepard and Fraxure. Tranquil then Pecked at Dewott. _**

**_"Dewott use Blizzard!" Dewott's Blizzard froze Tranquil. Hitomi _****_smiled. "I don't know what Scald is, so show me! Use Scald!" _****_Dewott shot boiling water at Tranquil, unfreezing and fainting it. "Yay! I'm not even old enough to be a trainer and I beat three _****_Pokémon! Thanks Dewott!" She looked at the small Pokémon. "What type of Pokémon are you?" She scanned it. _**

_"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its __environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving_."

**_Hitomi smiled and picked the scared Pokémon up. She struggled. "Don't be scared. The mean Pokémon are gone now. Stop shaking." She rested the pokemon over her shoulder and gently petted it's back. "_****_I'll take care of you from now on." She looked at the Eevee. "I'll call you Shine. Because of how your eyes shine in the sun. We'll be best friends, okay?" _**

**_"Eevee!" _**

**_Hitomi's aunt peeked through the window and smiled _****_as she saw her niece playing with the two Pokémon. _**

**_"Those two will be inseparable." _**

**End of Flashback. **

* * *

><p>Hitomi blinked. "I-I…What are we doing! Team Disaster's probably ahead of us by now! Let's go!" The guys blinked before nodding and dashed.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I can't believe how much time we've spent lookin' for that Lampent!" Lucius snarled.

"Shut up, kid. We're going to catch that dumb Pokémon, beat that pathetic rescue team, and get that reward!" Perditus snapped.

Team Soul was doing better than they thought compared to these guys. They met- "Another dead end!" I know Crusher didn't just cut me off! Jerk. Anyway, as they trudged on they met- "Team Soul!"

Dude! Team Soul looked at them. "Let's make this fun. Instead of the original plan, we'll battle to see who'll finish this mission!"

Hitomi looked at Kami. "Can we actually _battle_ another rescue team?"

Kami nodded. "As long as it's a challenge."

Hitomi nodded. "We except your stupid challenge! But my team gets first move!"

Crusher looked at her. "Why?"

Hitomi looked back. "Why what?"

They all anime fell. The three boys on her team sighed. "She's so dense."

A fiery aura formed around her. The boys flinched as their leader suddenly looked really big, despite being the smallest of the group.

"WHO ARE YOUCALLING DENSE!" Zozo and Kami hid behind P-Chan.

"H-hey Dudette. Team Disaster would like t-to know why we should go first."

She looked back at the sweatdropping team. They nodded cautiously. She suddenly brightened and somehow looked cuter. "Ok! The rule is 'Ladies first'. Of course, since I'm a girl, and I'm the leader of this Team, that should give us automatic right to go first."

They nodded, realizing how scary she could be when mad, the boys distastefully agreed to Hitomi's statement. The two teams got into fighting position. All looking each other straight in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Guy: Suddenly, memories return to Hitomi during the race to see who shall continue the mission of capturing Seeker, the Lampent who framed Zozo. Now Team Soul and Team Disaster <strong>

**look into each other's eyes, preparing for battle. Who will win? Who will lose? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned-ah!**

**Me: Did you get him?**

**Big bro: *Holds frying pan tightly* Yeah. How'd that creep get in here?**

**Me: I finish writing this chapter, so I go to the kitchen come back, and this guy is narrating my story! *Pauses* Narrating! Oh my goodness! You just frying panned the narrator of Pokémon! *narrows eyes* Oooh…you're gonna get arrested…**

**Big bro: Uh… Bebababeba That's all folks!**

**Me: What was _that_?**

**Big Bro: My Porky Pig impression.**

**Me: This is Pokémon, not Looney Toons, Brandon!**

**Both: We'll call a doctor. Lates! *Does back to back peace sign and pose cooly***


	7. Zozo's Revenge! Part 2

**Yo! I'm LovelyLily13! Previously on PMD: Explorers of Destiny: **

_"Let's make this fun. Instead of the original plan, we'll battle to see who'll finish this mission!" _

_Hitomi looked at Kami. "Can we actually battle another rescue team?" _

_Kami nodded. "As long as it's a __challenge." _

_Hitomi nodded. "We except your stupid challenge! But my team gets first move!" _

_Crusher looked at her. "Why?" _

_Hitomi looked back. "Why what?" _

_T__hey all anime fell. The three boys on __her team sighed. "She's so dense." _

_A fiery aura formed around her. The boys flinched as their leader suddenly looked really big, despite being the smallest of the group. _

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING __DENSE!" Zozo and Kami hid behind P-Chan. _

_"H-hey Dudette. Team Disaster would like t-to know why we should go first." _

_She looked back at the sweatdropping team. They nodded cautiously. She __suddenly brightened and somehow looked cuter. _

_"Ok! The rule is 'Ladies first'. Of course, since I'm a girl, and I'm the leader of this Team, that should give us automatic right to go first." T_

_hey __nodded, realizing how scary she could be when mad, the boys reluctantly agreed to Hitomi's statement. The two teams got into fighting position. All looking each other straight in the eye._

* * *

><p>Hitomi nodded at Zozo. They both jumped and fired two Shadow Balls. They flipped before smacking the Shadow Balls with their tails, making the moves go faster. Perditus and Crash dodged. The attacks hit Lucius and Crusher. Crusher was obviously was pissed at this. He lifted his beam, struggling somewhat, and slammed it where Hitomi was. She jumped and landed on the beam. Hitomi shook her head and sat on the beam as Crusher struggled to lift it.<p>

"Don't tell me this is the best you got?"

Crusher glared at her. "Don't even think I'm afraid to hit you because you're a cute girl! Take this! Rock Smash!" She dodged and used Bite; somehow she ended up biting his head. Crusher screamed. "She's got my head! Get her off me! Get her off me! Get her off me!" He started running around, the silver-pink Eevee hanging on!

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched him run around. Hitomi noticed he was about to hit a tree. She jumped off of him and fired a Shadow Ball. The attack hit and when he hit the tree, he fainted.

"One down!" She was suddenly hit by a Dragon Rage! Her silver-pink fur was slightly charred. She coughed up a little smoke.

Kami glared at Lucius. "How dare you use a sneak attack against Hitomi-Dear…" He growled silently.

Lucius sweatdropped. "Electro Ball!"

The attack hit Lucius. He growled. "Taste my Dragon Claw!"

Kami dodged. "I know you're a dragon-type, so you're bad against steel." He chuckled evilly.

Lucius scoffed. "Doesn't matter, you aren't a steel type Pokémon."

Kami shook his head. He jumped, his tail suddenly turning into steel. "Iron Tail!"

Just as Lucius was about to dodge, he was slammed and instantly fainted. Hitomi ran up to Kami.

"Wow! Kami I didn't know you were so strong!" She complimented.

Kami felt his face heat up. "Anything to impress you, Hitomi-Dear!" He chuckled shyly.

She smiled. Zozo got in between the two. "Don't make me gag! And stop calling her Hitomi-Dear!"

Kami folded his arms. "You don't decide on what people can call her! She doesn't mind when I call her that so buzz off!"

Hitomi sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me P-Chan."

P-Chan nodded. They faced Perditus. "Alright Dudette, ladies first!" P-Chan offered.

Hitomi nodded. "Mercury Ball!" She shot a Shadow Ball, but then it became frozen in ice but continued on. It landed a direct hit.

P-Chan snorted out flames. "Awesome move! You used Mercury to freeze it didn't you?" Hitomi nodded. "That is so rad! Now it's my turn!" He began to stomp his feet until a large cloud of dust engulfed him. He suddenly came out in what looked like a fire version of Aqua Jet. "Flame Charge!" He charged into Perditus, he took some serious damage being part steel-type.

He suddenly closed up. "Drill Run!" He spun and charged toward them.

P-Chan dodged but for some reason, Hitomi couldn't. She let out a scream, causing Perditus to stop and cover his ears. Hitomi suddenly stopped. "What happened to _you_?" She asked.

Perditus shouted. "You used Echoed Voice you moron!"

"Razor Shell!" It was a female Dewott, and she landed a good hit. "How dare you insult Hitomi-san like that!" An Oshawott walked next to her.

Hitomi and Kami smiled. "Dewdrop and Hajime!"

They smiled. Dewdrop walked up to them. "How's the happy couple?"

The two sweatdropped and blushed. Zozo squeezed in between the two. "They aren't a couple!"

Dewdrop glared. "Well then I'm guessing_ you're_ Hitomi-san's boyfriend then?"

Zozo blushed. "No!"

Dewdrop nodded. "Then butt out!"

Perditus cleared his throat. "We're in the middle of a battle here!"

Hitomi smiled. "Right! You two want to join?"

The two nodded. They heard a sharp whistle. The group looked in the direction of the noise. It was Crash.

Hitomi growled. "I'll take care of him. You guys battle Perditus."

They nodded. Crash scoffed. "You're their leader? You're the smallest, and you're a girl…" He stated quietly.

A vein popped on Dewdrop's and Hitomi's head. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!" They both barked.

Crash shrugged. He started a double Razor Shell. Hitomi dodging clumsily. She shot a Shadow Ball! She growled at the fact that she missed.

Crash looked to the side. "It seems we're the only ones that are left standing."

Hitomi looked to the side. Sure enough, everyone had fainted, including Perditus. Hitomi sweatdropped. _'Good thing Kami bought those reviver seeds the other day._' She was suddenly hit by a Water Pulse. She stood. "That hurt you meanie! But you wanna play that way? Fine!"

She pounced on him like she would do to Kami, and sent them rolling. The results were different. _Crash_ was the one on top. He lifted himself slightly. He smirked.

"It's too bad that you're my enemy. You're my type." She felt herself blush. _'He's water and I'm a normal-type. __But I get this feeling he means that in a different way.' _She shot a Shadow Ball. "That's too bad! You aren't my type! Unless I was to find a water stone…" She trailed off.

(A/N: Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You cute, innocent, little moron.)

Crash chuckled. "Not what I meant." He started slashing at her with his two scalchops. Our petite little buddy was dodging clumsily once again. She gave him an Echoed Voice, causing him to put a distance.

Hitomi tilted her head cutely, as she was confused. "Then what _did_ you mean."

Crash smirked and turned his head to the side. "You got that cute and clueless thing working for you," Hitomi blushed, good thing her fur was pink. "I like girls like that."

She shivered. Her left ear lowered, giving her an innocent and childlike look. "What happened to being the guy who doesn't talk much?"

Crash sighed. "You're a dense one aren't you?"

Hitomi sweatdropped and sighed. "I get that a lot." Then a dark aura surrounded her. "And I don't like hearing it!" She charged toward Crash and bit him, _hard._

"Ow!" She released a Jupiter attack. "You're tough one aren't you?" He released a Water Pulse toward her. She was soaking wet. She shook herself dry.

"I'm getting tired of that!"

He shot a Blizzard at her. She dodged. She pounced on him. "Attract!" She winked and jumped off.

Hearts flew into Crash's eyes. "Now that I have a better look at you, you're much cuter than I thought!"

Hitomi giggled cutely. "So you wouldn't mind if I defeated you right?"

Crash shook his head. "Not at all!"

She fired a Shadow Ball. Crash made no effort to dodge. She then finished it with Echoed Voice. She trotted over to the fainted P-Chan and took his bag. She took out all the reviver seeds. She heard a groan. She looked in Crash's direction. He was struggling to get up. Hitomi counted the seeds.

She took three and one Oran Berry and gave them to Crash. "My friends won against Perditus and I won against you. We had a deal so-"

She was cut off by Crash kissing her on the cheek. Hitomi's blush was pinker than her fur. "You're much cuter when you're not talking."

Hitomi blushed harder. Crash chuckled. "Sh-shut up and eat your Oran Berry!" She walked over to her friends and put the seeds in their mouths.

Last were Zozo and Kami. Their eyes fluttered opened. Hitomi sighed in relief before running in circles around them. "You're alright! You're alright! You're alright!"

She pounced on Kami. "I was especially worried about _you_ Kami! You looked like you were taking the most damage from his ground attacks!" He blushed.

Dewdrop squealed at the scene. Zozo scoffed. Hitomi noticed this. "What's wrong, Zozo?"

He sweatdropped and looked to the side. "Nothing." He muttered. Something clicked in Hitomi's thick head.

"I get it!" She pounced on Zozo and sent them rolling. Zozo was on top. "Get what?" Hitomi blushed slightly before flipping them so that _she_ was on top. "You're jealous of Kami."

Zozo scoffed as Hitomi removed herself. "As if!" Zozo studied Kami before flipping in the air and turning into him. He started to march around. "I'm a Pikachu! My name is Kaminari! I'm _desperately_ head-over-heals for the leader of Team Soul: Hitomi. However, I think Hitomi-Dear is much too dense realize my feelings for her. Either that or she just likes that charming Zorua, Zozo, more than me. A fact which we _all_ know is true!"

Kami glared. "Why you…" Zozo changed back and snickered. Kami lunged for him. Zozo screamed and dodged him. He ran from Kami! "Get back here and take back what you said!" Zozo stuck his tongue out. A vein popped on Kami's head. "You little brat!" He got on all fours so he could move faster.

P-Chan, Dewdrop, and Hajime sighed. Hitomi tilted her head and looked at Dewdrop. "I don't get it. Kami doesn't wear heels for me. So how could he 'head-over-heels' for me?"

Dewdrop sweatdropped before smiling and laughing. "That cute and clueless act doesn't seize to amaze me, Hitomi-san!"

P-Chan sweatdropped. "Yeah…_act._"

Hitomi looked into space. "Cute and clueless… That's the same thing Crash said to me!"

Dewdrop looked at the male Dewott. "Him?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, him! He said he likes girls like that. But I'm not all that sure what he meant."

Hajime sweatdropped. "Oh boy…'Cute and clueless' is a bit of an understatement. You're a little dense."

Hitomi glared. "I'm _what?_" She boomed.

Hajime squeaked and hid behind his sister. "Adorable! I said you're adorable!" Hitomi smiled. "Oh. Okay then! You're adorable too!"

Hajime exhaled. P-Chan looked at Hitomi. "We should look for Seeker. Don't 'cha think, Dudette?" Hitomi nodded.

She looked at Hajime and Dewdrop. "You wanna join?"

Sparkles flew into Hajime's eyes. "Help you catch a criminal? Yeah!"

Dewdrop picked him up. "_Oh _no! _You_ have curfew, little brother."

Hajime pouted. "But-but!" She shook her head. "No buts! You know what happens when you're late to dinner with Mom."

Hajime squirmed. "She'll understand! Come on!"

Dewdrop walked away and waved over her shoulder. "Maybe next time! See you guys later!"

They waved. Well, P-Chan and Hitomi did. Kami was still chasing Zozo, but they both managed to shout bye.

"The 'Discipline Pokémon' is the perfect term for her." Hitomi and P-Chan walked away. Hitomi stopped. "Guys, hurry up, or we'll leave you!" She called.

The boys stopped. Kami shot a glare toward Zozo. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He growled.

They looked at Hitomi and P-Chan. "Hey wait for us guys!" They called.

* * *

><p>Hitomi and P-Chan walked ahead of Kami and Zozo. P-Chan had to ask. "Dudette?" She looked at him. "What does it mean to love someone?"<p>

Hitomi looked forward, with a thoughtful expression. "Well… There's more than one way to love someone. Which way do you mean?"

P-Chan blushed. "To be _in_ love."

Hitomi squealed. "Really? Oh that's so cute! Who is she?"

P-Chan blushed. He looked back to make sure Kami and Zozo weren't listening. Thankfully, they were arguing over something.

"Well… She's an Emolga."

Hitomi blinked. "I think I've heard of that Pokémon!"

She retrieved her Pokédex from her fluffy collar. She typed something in. _"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air."_ Hitomi squealed.

"OMA! That is the most adorable Pokémon I've ever seen!" Hitomi squealed.

P-Chan shushed her as she caught Zozo's attention. "Ha! You can't keep your eyes off her if your life depended on it!" Kami scoffed.

They got into another argument. P-Chan looked at her. "Her name is Emi. By the way, you never answered my question."

Hitomi looked at him. "Oh, right! What does it mean to be in love…? You asked the right person, err… Pokémon! I know all about love!" She announced proudly.

P-Chan sweatdropped. "Ya don't say…?"

Hitomi nodded eagerly. "*Ahem!* To be in love with someone means that you like them _way_ more than a friend. And you know that you want to be with that person um… Pokémon forever! You always feel a spark when you touch or kiss. Although with an Electric-type I'd probably hope for a really good feeling instead of an actual spark. But you'll never know until you actually tell them your feelings." She explained.

P-Chan nodded. "Thanks. You're a real pal!"

She smiled. "No problem P-Chan. Do you plan on telling Emi soon?"

P-Chan blushed. "I was hoping _you_ could talk to her. You know, since you're a girl."

Hitomi bounced up and down. "Ooh! When can I meet her?"

P-Chan sweatdropped. "I dunno. Maybe tomorrow?"

Hitomi nodded. "Okay! I can't wait to meet her!" She ran around in circles around him, chanting; I can't wait! Over and over. She then began to bounce and walk.

Kami and Zozo walked up P-Chan. "Hey what's up with Hitomi-Dear?" Kami asked.

Zozo nodded. "Yeah. She only bounces like that when she's really excited."

P-Chan wasn't about be smothered in teases. "Why don't we focus on getting Zozo's revenge?" The boys nodded and bounded after Hitomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhh! P-Chan has a girlfriend! Well… sort of. Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chappie! I hope you liked this one! Oh yeah! OMA means 'Oh my Arceus!' You know, instead of 'Oh my God?' Yeah… Okay then. <strong>**~Meow!~ *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose***


	8. Zozo's Revenge! Part 3 Final part

**Yo! I'm LovelyLily13! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too****!**

* * *

><p>Hitomi stared up at the night sky with Kami. "Kami?" She asked.<p>

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She frowned. "I've been having these weird dreams about my time as a human. Specific things I mean. Like when I was little and things I would do with Shine and Zozo."

Kami nodded. "Hmm… Maybe Arceus is making you have those dreams. He could want you to remember bits of you dimension so that you could learn why you're here. Maybe as you continue these dreams, it will eventually lead up to the reason of becoming an eevee."

Hitomi nodded. "Think so?" He nodded. "Kami? I noticed something. Actually two somethings." The Pikachu looked at her. "I noticed that Pokémon like you and me aren't native here in the Unova Region. How'd you get here?"

Kaminari smiled. "Hmm… well, when I was a Pichu, my parents abandoned me because I was a runt. They were sightseeing in Unova when this happened. I was crying when P-Chan's parents found me. That's where we met each other, and now we're brothers. What was the other thing?"

Hitomi chuckled nervously, hoping he'd forget that. "W-well… Promise you won't be mad?" She asked. Kami held his right paw up and nodded. "Why do you have a girl name?" Kami sat up.

"WHAT!" She covered his mouth. "Shh!" She motioned toward their sleeping teammates. "You promised!" She stated with tears in her eyes.

"No no no! Don't start that! Please don't cry! I'm not mad!"

Hitomi smiled. "You aren't? Alright! Anyway, in my dimension, Kaminari is a girl name. Did your parents think you were a girl?"

Kami sighed. "In this dimension, some names don't have a gender differences. Kaminari is one of them." Hitomi nodded. She yawned. "You tired?" He asked. She nodded sleepily. Kami smiled. "Then go to sleep." He stated. Hitomi shook her head. Kami lowered one of his ears in confusion. "Why not?"

"I want a hug first." Hitomi yawned. Kami blushed. "A h-hug?" She nodded.

Kami bit his lip before hugging the silver-pink eevee. He let go and curled into a ball. He felt something snuggle up against him. Without looking, he felt it. It was soft and fluffy.

He uncurled himself to see Hitomi's sleeping form next to him. "Wha-!" He covered his mouth.

He took a deep breath in. Kami smiled at her. She was so cute when she was sleeping like this. A cool breeze blew and Hitomi shivered. She snuggled closer to Kaminari. He smiled and fell asleep. Right before he did, he heard Hitomi mumble these words;

"So warm and lovable..." He blushed before sleeping.

Unknown to either of them, Zozo was watching them. He growled. "Flirtatious _rat_!" He hissed.

* * *

><p>Hitomi's POV<p>

"I'm in my dream world again… Where are Shine and Zozo?" I whispered to myself. As if on cue, I see my two partner Pokémon running up to me happily.

"Yip Yap!" "Eevee!" Shine and Zozo cried.

"Hi guys. So should we chill out, or should we find out our next mission?" I shivered under their glares. "Alright, alright. We'll find out our next mission. Geez, you two are no fun." I whined/huffed.

They huffed. Zozo took my left shoulder while Shine rested on my head. Zozo nuzzled my cheek. I smiled at him and scratched him behind the ear at his favorite spot. He still had that same goofy smirk on his face. I headed toward the ranger base.

"Ranger Hitomi here, reporting. All seems fine. I've heard no complaints and I haven't heard of any problems from the citizens." I reported to the leader, Rocky.

He nodded at me. "That's good. But I suggest you finish your previous mission on catching Jellicent. You know… the one you failed to capture?" Leader hissed.

I huffed and nodded, before saluting. "Sir! You cheeky bastard…" I muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Leader snapped.

I shook my head, almost knocking Shine off. "Nothing, sir, nothing!" I say quickly. _'Ears of an Audino. Geez.' _I wonder how I was able to put up with this guy.

I exited the base and prayed for an excuse not to use my Mars power and give him a burn that will last a lifetime. The whole 'He's the leader' crap isn't cutting it. He's getting on my last nerve.

"Yip?" Zozo asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Alright guys, we need to think of a way to get that Jellicent… I still can't believe it tried to strangle me though. Ooh! I got it! Zozo, turn into a male Jellicent for me. We'll get that Jellicent!" They nodded and cheered.

* * *

><p>Zozo had turned into a male Jellicent and was floating around. Shine and I were hiding behind the bushes. Shine was dozing off as they waited longer. I blew in her ear. This startled her and caused her to glare at me.<p>

"Eevee!" She hissed.

I shushed her. Zozo sighed as he continued to move on.

"Jelli? Jellicent!"

The shiny Jellicent had appeared. Zozo smiled nervously as she clung to him. He looked in our direction and gave us a pleading look.

"Shine use Shadow Ball!"

I threw my hand forward as I ordered. I saw the planet Saturn and my hand glowed a purple as and the Shadow Ball grew in size and became stronger. Jellicent jumped out of the way, causing the attack to hit Zozo. He fell backwards with swirls in his eyes as he twitched and changed back. He got up before yelling at Shine.

"Yip yap! Yip yip yap!"

Shine glared at him. "Eevee! Eve eevee!" They argued back and forth.

"Hey, now's not the time to fight! We need to finish this mission!" They ignored me. I sighed. I looked to the side to see Jellicent was slowly escaping. "Oh no you don't!" I held out an ofuda. (It's a special charm used to ward off evil spirits.) With the Japanese words; Evil Spirits Disperse on it.

Jellicent had turned around and reached out a tentacle. As I slapped the charm on Jellicent's forehead, she had touched my forehead with her tentacle. My pupils became smaller as my eyes widened. Jellicent's did the same. We had a telepathic conversation.

* * *

><p><em>"What is it that you want with me?" Jellicent demanded. <em>

_I blinked. "I want to help you. There are poachers after you and my leader ordered me to capture you so we can move you to a __safer area." _

_Jellicent stared at me, as if she was looking into my soul. "You are the child I've been looking for…" She whispered. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. I have decided." _

_I __looked at her. "Decided? Decided what?" She smiled. "Give my regards to GuildMistress Jellicent."_

* * *

><p>There was a flash and I screamed. Zozo and Shine stopped their argument before gasping. They charged toward Jellicent and used Bite! Jellicent's blood dripped onto my head, and a strand of Shine's hair mixed with mine, and then it was blank.<p>

Normal POV

Hitomi's eyes shot opened. She stood straight. "I-I… I remember a little bit… Shine… I need to find her…" She whispered.

"Sweetie?" Zozo asked. She looked at him. "You had that dream… the one with the Jellicent and the bright light?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "How'd you know?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I had the same dream last week and had the same reaction."

Hitomi smiled. "I also realized that I have Saturn as planet power." She looked at his ear. "I wonder…"

She walked up to him, reached up, and scratched behind Zozo's ear. He blushed before hesitating. He leant onto her paw. However, he lent too far and fell over on top of Hitomi. He blushed and stuttered.

"I-I-I…"

His eyes locked with hers.

Unfortunately, Hitomi's Venus power activates when someone of the opposite gender look into her eyes. Zozo leaned in his eyes half closed in his state of trance. Of course, Hitomi wasn't aware of this flaw, and glared at Zozo. She tossed him off of her.

No.

She literally _tossed _him off of her, all while shouting; "You pervert!" I'm wondering why she didn't do that to Kami.

"It was an accident!" Zozo cried as he was in mid-air. He landed face first to the ground. He spit out some dirt. _'Girls are so complicated… Especially the dense ones.'_ He thought.

He turned to apologize but ended up shrieking as he saw Hitomi was right in front of him. She squinted her eyes. "Did you just call me dense?"

Zozo sweatdropped. "How'd you-? I mean no Sweetie." He answered.

She smiled at him. "Zozo… tell me… do you think Shine's in this dimension too?" She asked as she curled up next to him. Zozo rested next to her.

"Maybe. I mean, you came here, I came here, and it's likely she's here too." He assured.

Hitomi sighed of relief. "I'm glad. I mean, I don't remember her that much but…I can't help but miss her." She sighed.

Zozo smiled at her. "You know Hitomi; I'm starting to think that you're beginning to mature a bit."

Tears formed in her eyes. "D-does that mean you think I'm childish?" She began to cry.

Zozo panicked. "Don't do that! I meant that as a good thing!"

She wiped her eyes. "What a relief." They then fall asleep.

* * *

><p>As Team Soul woke up, Hitomi scratches behind her ear and nodded. "Alright team! Let's go! I just <em>know <em>that we're close to finding Seeker! Also I just saw him! Move it!"

The quartet run in the direction where Hitomi said she saw Seeker. When they stop, there he was.

Seeker was tormenting a minccino. Minccino was holding a pearl close to her body. Hitomi frowned and pulled out her Pokédex and pointing it at the horrible ghost/fire type Pokémon.

"_Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. __Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well." _

Hitomi nodded before putting it in her fluffy collar.

"Hand it over!" He ordered. Minccino shook her head. "No way Seeker! I need it!" She hissed.

Seeker growled before shooting an Inferno attack toward her, instantly burning her.

Hitomi couldn't watch anymore and charged toward him. "Leave her alone you big bully!" She sunk her teeth into him.

"Ah! Pesky fox!" He tossed her into Zozo. He looked at the zorua. "Zozo, they catch you?"

He growled at Seeker. "Shut up! I happened to have joined their rescue team!"

Minccino gasped. "A rescue team!" She cringed at the burn.

Hitomi's eyes glowed ocean blue. "Neptune Ball!"

She shot a Shadow Ball before it was surrounded in water. Hitomi's eyes then glowed a deep purple as she saw the planet Saturn, causing the attack to increase in power. It hit Seeker head on and pushed him back. Hitomi panted before sticking her tongue out.

"Ghost/Fire meets ghost/water. Oh how I love planet power."

Her teammates shuddered at the fact that their leader is so cute and lovable except when she's battling.

Kami whispered. "Has anyone else noticed that she isn't as dense as usual is when she's battling?"

The boys nodded. Zozo jumped in the air, avoiding Seeker's Flamethrower. The minute he lands, he prepared an attack.

"Time for my signature move! Night Daze!"

Zozo's eyes glow light blue and he raises his front two paws into the air. His body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zozo then brings his paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around his body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

Seeker took massive damage before glaring and shooting a Flamethrower. P-Chan countered by using Flame Charge. They all went into a row formation.

"Alright everyone! Let's try a combination!" Hitomi ordered. They all nodded. Hitomi started them off. "Echoed Voice!"

Then P-Chan! "Heat Crash!"

Then Zozo. "Night Daze!"

And last but not least, Kami. "Thunderbolt!"

With that, Seeker was knocked out. "Yeah! We completed our mission!" She looked at Minccino. "Oh that's right!" Hitomi went through P-Chan's bag. She pulled out a Rawst Berry and an Oran Berry. "Here you go. This Rawst Berry should take care of that nasty burn. Then eat this Oran Berry, it'll restore your energy."

Minccino ate the two berries before jumping up and down. "I feel so much better! Um… can I ask for a favor, please?" She asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Anything."

Minccino clung onto Hitomi. "Can I join your rescue team? Please! Please! Please! Pretty please?"

Hitomi nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We could use another girl on this team! What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Yuri!" P-Chan tossed a badge at her.

Hitomi smiled. "Welcome to Rescue Team Soul!"

The background suddenly changed. (Not that they noticed.)

"P-Chan!" He said jumping to the back of one side the background.

"Kaminari!" He shouted copying his movements.

"Zozo!" He cried.

Yuri jumped next to him. "Yuri!"

Hitomi did a backflip before landing in the middle of the background.

"Hitomi!"

The members posed and held up their badges. "Rescue Team Soul!"

Hitomi winked and held her badge up high. "At your Service!" She cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Have. Updated! I'm proud of myself! A quick advertisement! Read this fic! Baddery City. Written by my awesome <strong>**buddy ****Clair de SolCrazie! If you don't like that kinda thing, don't read it, but if you have friends who do, tell them! ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose!* **


	9. Shine Returns! And She's Got Questions!

**YO! Previously on PMD: Explorers of Destiny:**

_"Echoed Voice!"_

_Then P-Chan! "Heat Crash!"_

_Then Zozo. "Night Daze!"_

_And last but not least, Kami. "Thunderbolt!"_

_With that, Seeker was knocked out. "Yeah! We completed our mission!" She looked at Minccino. "Oh that's right!" Hitomi went through P-Chan's bag. She pulled out a Rawst Berry and an Oran Berry. "Here you go. This Rawst Berry should take care of that nasty burn. Then eat this Oran Berry, it'll restore your energy."_

_Minccino ate the two berries before jumping up and down. "I feel so much better! Um… can I ask for a favor, please?" She asked._

_Hitomi nodded. "Anything."_

_Minccino clung onto Hitomi. "Can I join your rescue team? Please! Please! Please! Pretty please?"_

_Hitomi nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We could use another girl on this team! What's your name?" She asked._

_"My name is Yuri!" P-Chan tossed a badge at her._

_Hitomi smiled. "Welcome to Rescue Team Soul!"_

_The background suddenly changed. (Not that they noticed.)_

_"P-Chan!" He said jumping to the back of one side the background._

_"Kaminari!" He shouted copying his movements._

_"Zozo!" He cried._

_Yuri jumped next to him. "Yuri!"_

_Hitomi did a backflip before landing in the middle of the background._

_"Hitomi!"_

_The members posed and held up their badges. "Rescue Team Soul!"_

_Hitomi winked and held her badge up high. "At your Service!" She cried._

* * *

><p>Hitomi was showing Yuri around the Team Base. "This is Kami's and P-Chan's room. They don't really let me in here, but if it's for a tour, I'm sure they won't mind, right?" With that, Hitomi opened the door.<p>

The girls both walked in and shrieked. "IT'S DISGUSTING!" They shouted.

There were burnt areas, half eaten berries were everywhere the beds were unmade, some places cackled with electricity, and there was berry juice on the wall!

Hitomi covered her sensitive nose. "IT SMELLS AWFUL!"

They ran out and shut the door behind them. They gasped. "Now I know why they don't let me in there…" Hitomi sighed. She covered her nose again. "My sensitive nose is burning!" She whined.

Yuri nodded. "The smell was so bad that my eyes are watering!" She complained while wiping her eyes. The girls stood up straight.

"I am SO making them clean up their room! That kind of environment is bad for their hygiene!" Hitomi growled.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah!" They ran into the living room to see the boys were playing Go-Fish with wooden cards.

"You got any fives?" P-Chan asked. The boys shook their heads.

"Go Fish." P-Chan picked up a card.

Hitomi growled loudly, catching their attention. Kami's eyes brightened. "Hey Hitomi-Dear, you two wanna play?" He offered. Hitomi and Yuri marched right up to them.

"No I do _not_ want to play! What _I_ want is for you and P-Chan to clean up your room! Right now!" She ordered.

The boys had sweatdropped. "You went in our room…?" They asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Yes I did! I was giving Yuri a tour around the place! Now you better clean up your room or there's gonna be a blazing Eevee in this room!" She threatened.

Zozo snickered. "Come on Sweetie, you're starting to sound like you're their mom!" He laughed.

Hitomi and Yuri glared at him. "SO WHAT IF I AM!" Hitomi boomed in his face. "When we went inside, the smell was so bad that my nose felt as if it was on fire!"

Yuri nodded. "Right! And it made my eyes water!" She added.

Zozo sweatdropped. "D-don't you think you guys are overreacting?"

The girls shook their heads. "No way! Come on Yuri; let's see how big the mess in Zozo's room is!"

They nodded and ran toward the said room. Zozo walked after them calmly. P-Chan and Kami bounded after them. The girls burst into the room expecting a mess, they were shocked to see that the room was spotless! Zozo walked in and sat at the center of the room. P-Chan and Kami came and anime fell when they saw the results.

Zozo smirked. "Do I pass?" He asked.

Hitomi and Yuri nodded. "Yes you do." Yuri announced.

"BUT!" Hitomi began. Zozo looked at her. "You still have to help P-Chan and Kaminari clean up _their_ room." She declared.

Zozo shrieked. "What! Why do _I_-"

"It's either that or you go shopping with me and Yuri." She said.

Zozo paused. "Come on guys we better start cleaning!" He chimed while dragging the boys to their room. Hitomi and Yuri ran out of the house and to Town Square.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Hitomi were coming back from the shops… after literally hours of shopping.<p>

Yuri looked at the silver-pink Eevee. "So you're a human who turned into a Pokémon? And Zozo is from you're dimension as well?" She asked quietly.

Hitomi nodded. "Yep." Yuri looked at the mailbox.

The flag was up. "Hey, I think you got some mail today."

Hitomi opened the box and read the mail. Her eyes widened. She ran into the base. "Zozo! Zozo! Zozo! ZOZO!" She ran into the boys' room before scurrying back out. "THEY AREN'T DONE?"

She took a deep breath in and charged into the room. She grabbed Zozo by his collar with her teeth and dragged him to the hall.

"What're you doing?" He asked. She released him and gasped.

She shoved the letter in his face. "Read it! It's a mission for just you and me from a girl named Shine! It has to be the same one!"

She shouted while bouncing up and down. "She's lost in Pinwheel Forest. That place is a maze… Well, let's go!" Zozo cheered. Th

ey ran toward the forest. Yuri watched with a sweatdrop. She tied some cloth over her nose and mouth. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this." The Chinchilla Pokémon charged into the room.

* * *

><p>Zozo and Hitomi were walking around Pinwheel Forest in search of Shine. "I wonder where she could be. I hope she's okay." Hitomi muttered.<p>

Zozo smiled. "Don't worry! Shine is a strong girl! I would know by the Shadow ball she hit me with during our Jellicent Mission in our dimension. I should really tell her off for that!" He growled.

Hitomi sighed. "Way to get off topic Zozo." She sighed. She brightened. "We should split up! We'll cover more ground that way and we'll find Shine in no time, flat! We'll meet back up over here!"

Zozo shook his head. "That's a bad idea! We'll get lost if we do that! This place is a maze!" He shouted.

Hitomi shook her head. "We'll be fine, don't worry! We'll just make marks on the trees as we go! We'll follow the marks back here! It'll be fine, I promise!" She assured.

Zozo sighed in defeat. They went in opposite directions and marked trees with scratches as they went. Hitomi's scratches looked like a star, while Zozo's were shaped like X's.

Hitomi continuously searched for her partner Pokémon. "Shine! Where are you! It's me, Hitomi!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same moment…<em>**

A Dewott sniffed the air. He smirked. "What do ya know? Cute and Clueless is in Pinwheel Forest."

He followed her scent and spotted Hitomi scratching stars on trees as she moved. He smirked. He followed her quietly, scratching the same mark on the trees she didn't scratch. He followed her, jumping from tree to tree to keep secrecy.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed and Hitomi had no luck in finding Shine. She turned to follow the scratches back, only to find several of the same scratches were surrounding her.<p>

"Uh-oh… Um…I'll go this way!" She ran in one direction, only to find the same scenario. She took a right turn, unaware how Crash was following her with ease. She kept running. "Zozo! Shine!" She called with desperation in her voice. Her ears flattened against her head. "Kowai…" (Scary…)

Crash jumped down from his tree behind her, landing silently.

He whispered in her ear. "Is Cute and Clueless afraid?"

Hitomi turned around and her fur stood on end as she shrieked. "Crash!" She squeaked.

He smirked again. "I'm flattered that you remember."

Hitomi backed up and growled at him. "I don't have time for you! I'm in the middle of an important rescue mission!" She growled. Crash nodded. "Is that so? How about a quick match then?" He offered.

Hitomi shook her head and walked away. "No thanks. I have to find a friend of mine."

Crash's smirk turned to a scowl. "Scald!" He shot boiling water out of his mouth and toward Hitomi.

It hit her and she jumped. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Water Pulse!" He shot a sphere of water toward her. She jumped over it. "Hey!"

He shot more Water Pulses at her. Which she all dodged, but she ran as he kept firing. She met a dead end, and by met, I mean she crashed into a giant tree. She rubbed her head before turning around and growling. She bared her canines, trying to intimidate Crash as he appeared slowly. Unfortunately, she had no such luck in doing so.

"Buzz off! I don't have time for you! I need to find Shine!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

"Hitomi-Sensei… when are you gonna find me?" A female voice asked solemnly. Appearing from the shadows was a normal colored Eevee. "Hitomi-Sensei… I miss our old home and everyone there, even that stubborn Zorua; Zozo."

You guessed right. This Eevee is Shine. Her ears perked. She heard something; she listened very closely to it. _"Buzz off! I don't have time for you! I need to find Shine!"_

Shine smiled. "Hitomi-Sensei! That's Hitomi-Sensei's voice!" She ran toward the voice. She saw a silver-pink Eevee cornered by a Dewott. "Is that…Hi-Hitomi-Sensei…? That can't be her!" Dewott shot a Water Pulse toward the other Eevee. She opened her furious eyes. Shine gasped. _'Her eyes!'_

They were crystal blue with stars inside. They glowed a stunning deep blue color. The Water Pulse was stopped in midair, mere centimeters away from her. It was sent back and sent Dewott about two feet back. Shine gasped.

**_Flashback Time!_**

**_Seven year old Hitomi was running through the forest, clenching Shine in her grasp. "This is bad! This is bad bad bad bad BAD!" She tripped over a tree root. _****_Hitomi backed up into a tree. _**

**_There was a man and a Dewott. "Alright girly. Hand over the Eevee and I won't have to hurt you!" Hitomi held Shine close. _**

**_"Shine is my best friend! It'll take WAY more than an empty threat like that to make me give her up! I'll give up my life before I give her up!" She shouted. _**

**_"Eevee…" Shine muttered while looking up at her. "Fine then. Dewott, use Water pulse!" _**

**_D_****_ewott shot the attack toward them. Hitomi closed her eyes _****_tightly before opening them. They glowed a stunning deep blue color. The Water Pulse was stopped in midair, mere centimeters away from them. It was _****_sent back and sent Dewott and the man about two feet back. _**

**_Hitomi got up. "D-did I do that?" _**

**_Shine glared at her. "Eevee! Eevee!" Hitomi nodded and ran again._**

**_End!_**

"Hi-Hitomi-Sensei! It's her!" Dewott got back up.

Hitomi glared at him. "Come on Crash, I don't want to fight!" Closer inspection reveals that she was panting heavily.

"Tired? Then I'll put you to bed with one move! Razor Shell!"

The scalchops were knocked out of his paws by two Shadow Balls. He glared at Hitomi. She held her paws up. "I swear it wasn't me."

Another Shadow Ball was fired at him, but he was able to dodge. "You leave Hitomi-Sensei alone!"

Shine jumped in front of Hitomi. "Shine!"

Hitomi cheered. "Take him down!" Shine declared.

"Right." Hitomi got in a battle position. "ECHOED VOICE!" Crash covered his ears as he sustained damage. "Jupiter Ball!" She shot an electric charged Shadow Ball and knocked Crash out.

She panted before she stood up straight. "I missed you so much!" Shine squealed.

"I've been so worried about you, Shine!" They sighed and sat down.

"So, any clue on how you turned into a Pokémon?" She asked.

Hitomi sweatdropped and munched on an Oran berry that she took out of her bag. "I have some, but they've all come from dreams, so I'm not sure if I can depend on them. I don't know how I'm gonna meet up with Zozo. Crash mixed up all my marks on the trees." She sighed.

Shine raised an eyebrow. "Just use your nose to identify which one is yours."

Hitomi sweatdropped. "I see. M'kay, then." Shine walked toward the area Hitomi came from. "Shine wait. We can't just leave Crash here." Shine sighed deeply; she walked up to the smaller, shiny Eevee.

"You're always so stubborn Hitomi-Sensei. Since you're my partner, I'm not gonna argue."

Hitomi smiled and ran around her. "Thanks. You're the best!" Shine sweatdropped. "You don't change." Hitomi shrugged and pulled Crash along with her teeth on his neck.

* * *

><p>Hitomi, Shine, Zozo, and an unconscious Crash walked into the base. They saw Yuri jump out of the boy's room.<p>

"DONE! It was horrible. S-so dark." The {conscious} trio blinked. "Oh hi Hitomi-san! Hi Zozo-kun! Who's that?" P-Chan and Kami crawled outside of their room, exhausted.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Shine." Hitomi introduced.

Zozo nodded. "We found her at Pinwheel Forest!"

Shine glared at him. "What do you mean 'we'? You didn't do anything! Hitomi-Sensei is the one who found me! You were no help!" She barked.

Zozo glared at her. "You were always such a smart mouth, you know that?" He hissed.

"And you were always a teacher's pet: Always kissing up to Hitomi-Sensei! Last time I checked, _I'm _Hitomi-Sensei's best friend, ya here?" She snapped.

Zozo blushed and glared. "You are not!"

"Yes I am!" Hitomi sweatdropped.

"You were always attacking me!" Zozo shouted.

"That's only because you wouldn't stop bothering me!" Shine retorted. Hitomi slapped a paw to her face and growled outta annoyance.

"You need to get a life! You wouldn't be such a useless twit if you had one!" Zozo barked.

"Yeah? Well you need to get a girlfriend! You wouldn't be such a lonely idiot if _you_ had one!" They glared at each other; I swear you could see the electricity that flowed through their angry eyes. They argued back and forth until Hitomi had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" They froze. "You two don't change much now do you! Because in my dreams, you two both argue like a bunch of idiots like you are right now! We happen to be in a base! Treat it as if you were in a Ranger Base! Especially since I'm the leader of this base! I suggest you show some respect and stop arguing!" She howled. Everyone in the base kept silent. "You guys have been arguing in our dimension, and now you're arguing in this dimension! It's getting on my nerves! Shut up and try to get along!"

Zozo and Shine hung their heads. "Yes Hitomi…" They muttered in unison.

Hitomi nodded. "Thank you."

Kami, P-Chan, and Yuri sweatdropped in their corner. "I wonder if this is how the three of them acted in their old dimension." Yuri wondered.

P-Chan shook his head. "I'm glad we aren't those two. The dudette is scary when she's mad." He shuddered. The other trio was arguing again and couldn't hear them.

Kami blushed and scratched the back of his head with a silly grin. "I think she's kinda cute when she's like that." He chimed sheepishly.

Yuri and P-Chan snickered. Hitomi caught their attention. "REFLEX TEST! Take this! Shadow Ball!"

Zozo and Shine jumped over it. Unfortunately it hit Crash, who was just coming to, and knocked him out. Hitomi shrieked and ran up to him. She poked him. "Oops…" She muttered.

Shine glared at Zozo. "Why couldn't you just let it hit you?!" She shouted!

He growled. "Why couldn't you let it hit _you_?"

A vein popped on Hitomi's head. "Sentō teishi! Damare!" She shouted.

"Sorry Hitomi-Sensei…" Shine apologized. Zozo nodded.

Hitomi took a deep breath in and smiled. "It's alright." She pulled Crash with her teeth.

"Where are you going?" Zozo asked.

"I'm gowing to my woom." She said with difficulty. "WHAT!" Kami and Zozo shouted in unison.

Hitomi grunted. "He needsh help and I don't twust you guys wit him." She managed. "Girlsh, can you get me a towel and some water pwease?" She asked as she took Crash into her room.

Yuri and Shine nodded. Shine flicked her tail as she went past Zozo. It brushed against his nose.

"Achoo!"

A Shadow Ball shot outta his mouth and hit Kami with a big bang. "DUDE!" Kami growled.

"Zozo sneezed?" Hitomi asked from her room.

"Yeah, but no worries! It hit Kaminari!" He heard Hitomi sigh.

"You gotta learn to control that! And you apologize to Kami right now!" She snapped.

"But I don't want to!" He whined.

"ZOZO!" Hitomi shouted.

Kami smirked. "I'm sorry..." Zozo muttered in an inaudible tone.

Hitomi marched up to Zozo and pulled on his ear. "Say it!"

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hitomi nodded and trotted back into her room.

* * *

><p>Crash had a red tint on his face. Hitomi rested her forehead on his. "I think he has a fever. Yuri, pass me that bowl please?"<p>

Yuri nodded and gave her the bowl of water. Hitomi focused on the water inside. Her eyes were glowing deep blue as she lifted the water into the air.

"Neptune makes this kind of stuff much easier to handle." She chimed.

"I don't remember you being able to do that back in _our_ dimension." Shine pondered.

Yuri looked at her, so did Hitomi, through the corner of her eye. "I couldn't?" She asked.

Shine shook her head no. "Nope. What made you learn to do this?" She asked.

Hitomi focused on the water. "One time, Zozo got injured badly, and P-Chan had suggested that we wash his injury. We didn't have water at the moment, so I used Neptune on a leaf, and when he used it to clean his injury, it automatically healed and disappeared. Kami guessed that Neptune's water can heal as well as deal damage, depending on my intentions." The girls nodded. "So I figured that if Neptune is based on water, I could control water and not just create my own. I decided to learn to levitate the water, for specific situations. Took me _weeks_ to get it right!" She chirped.

Her eyes turned a startling icy blue. The water froze. She let it fall onto the towel where Yuri tied it up and Hitomi picked it up with her teeth and placed it on Crash's head.

"I feel bad… Hey, can you and the guys go to Town Square and get me some Sitrus and Oran berries? Maybe a Lum berry too? Ooh! A Watmel berry! A big one! Please?" She pleaded. The girls nodded and left with the boys.

* * *

><p>Hitomi looked at Crash, who was currently resting on her bed. His breathing was somewhat shallow. She frowned and her ears drooped.<p>

"Crash? Do you hear me?" She got no response.

She noticed that he had a bandage wrapped around his arm; it appeared as if it hadn't been changed for weeks. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandage. She gasped. There was a deep gash, bloody, and apparently slightly infected. She went back to the scene of their battle. Crash was extremely defensive when Hitomi tried to bite his left arm; he actually pulled his right arm in the way.

"How'd this happen to you?" She asked to him. Of course she got no response. "I need to help. I'm the leader of a rescue team. And rescue teams recruits help Pokémon in need."

That was all the motivation she needed. She placed her paws on the injuries. Not caring if she were to get blood on them, she squeezed. She heard a grunt but dismissed it as she closed her eyes and focused. Crash's eyes opened suddenly as he winced from the sudden pain. He turned his head to glare at the Pokémon responsible. His eyes widened when he saw Hitomi, paws on his arm, her eyes closed, and a blue light surrounding her mystically. He felt the pain disappearing. He heard Hitomi humming a soothing song. Crash felt the pain disappearing slowly until he couldn't feel it anymore. Hitomi released his arm. The gash was gone, as if it was never there. All that was left was a scar.

He sat up and held his head.

Hitomi smiled. "You're awake!" She announced.

Crash nodded. "Yeah… How'd you do that?" He asked while looking at his arm.

Hitomi smiled. "Just a little Planet Power!" She answered cheerily.

Crash looked at her skeptically. "Planet Power?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "That's right! In fact, Guild Mistress Jellicent told me that I am special because I'm 'One with the Planets' and therefore, I can use the elements of the planets to my heart's desire. I used Neptune to heal your injury!" She answered.

"Where am I anyway?" Hitomi smiled. "You're in my room." She chimed.

Crash held his head. "You might wanna lie down." He did as told.

Hitomi climbed onto his chest and leaned downward.

Crash felt his face heat up. He closed his eyes in a slight panic. "D-don't you think you're taking this a little fast?" He asked.

Hitomi rested her forehead on his. She opened her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

His eyes opened quickly. "You… You were just-" He stammered.

"Taking your temperature!" She chimed. She parted from him and hopped off of his chest and onto the floor.

"T-taking my temperature?" He squeaked.

Hitomi nodded and smiled, her tail was wagging. "Yep! It's the best way to take a Pokémon's temperature! I better make some more ice. You seem hotter than before."

(Duh! He's blushing you dense twit!)

She took the towel off of his head. He didn't even notice it! She ran back toward the river close to the base. She came back minutes later. She was walking slowly with the bowl on her head. She placed it on the floor.

"I'll show you how Planet Power works."

She focused on the water and her eyes glowed a deep blue. Crash watched with interest. The water lifted in the air with the same glow. Her eyes turned icy blue and the water froze and dropped onto the towel. She tied it with difficulty and placed it on his head.

"I use Mercury to freeze the water and I use Neptune to control it." She explained.

Crash sat up and held the little ice pack. "Cool."

Hitomi nodded. She looked at his arm. "How'd that happen anyway?" She asked.

Crash looked at his arm. "I was training with the guys, it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter?" She glared at him and hopped onto his chest. "How can you say it doesn't matter? Your arm had the biggest gash I ever saw in my life…! That I remember…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, if 'training with the guys' did that to you; you need to stop it!"

Crash scoffed. "Why would I listen to _you_?" He demanded.

Hitomi bit the bottom of her lip and paused. Her ears perked suddenly. "Because… you would still have that gash in your arm if it wasn't for me! I pretty sure that you should listen to the person-err… Pokémon who helped you instead of the Pokémon who gave you the world's biggest injury!" She declared. Crash scoffed and sat up. Hitomi tilted her head. "Random question. Do you even know my name?" She asked.

Crash nodded. "Yeah. It's Hitomi. Has to be with those eyes." He flicked her on the nose.

"Hey!" This was gonna be a long hour…

* * *

><p>"CRASH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"<p>

Crash ran from Hitomi, laughing mischievously. Hitomi came running after him, sliding into the next room with a bang before she came running.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" She shouted. Crash jumped over a Shadow Ball.

"Can't get me!" He taunted.

Hitomi growled. "DON'T TAUNT ME!" Crash met a dead end.

"Oh boy…" Hitomi growled as she closed in on him.

She pounced on him, causing him to land flat on his back. "You apologize to me. Right. Now." She growled.

Crash smirked and closed his eyes. "What's the big deal? It was just a little sculpture." He asked. He felt a warm liquid drop onto his cheek. He opened his eyes.

Hitomi was crying. "It took me days to make that! I worked so hard to get the details right! I was gonna give it to Shine as a present because I haven't seen her for so long! I finally finish it and you broke it! Apologize!" She snapped.

Crash cringed. Hitomi was the type of Pokémon that no one wanted to see cry. _No one_. "Alright, if I say sorry will you get off of me and stop crying?" Hitomi nodded. "Fine. I'm sorry. Quit crying and get off me!"

Hitomi nodded and got off. She wiped her tears. She went to her room and looked around. "Where did I…" She looked under her bed. "Got it!" She pulled out a sheet of paper and paint. (It's just leaves and berry juice.) "Fine then. I'll draw a picture for her."

She dabbed her paw in the berry juice and drew on the leaves. When she finished, she had sweatdropped at it. Crash looked at it and busted Out laughing. "W-what the heck it th-that supposed to be? A Venipede?" He laughed.

Hitomi glared at him. "Shut up!" She shot several Shadow Balls and one Jupiter Ball and knocked him out. She looked at the drawing and sighed. "Okay, clearly I'm better at sculpting then I am at drawing." She sighed. She groaned before tearing it with fury. She began to lick the berry juice off of her paws. Once she was finished, she placed her forehead against Crash's. "Awe man. I think I gave him another fever."

* * *

><p>"Dudette! We got the berries!" P-Chan chimed.<p>

Hitomi brightened. "Thanks!" She took the basket from them. "I may have given Crash a fever, so I'm gonna make him some tea." She sighed.

She took a small bowl and put the berries in, she grinded them until they were mush. She poured some water inside the bowl and focused. Her eyes turned a fiery red as she heated the water with Mars power.

Yuri tilted her head. "Why did you need those specific berries?" She asked.

Hitomi smiled. "Oran and Sitrus for energy, Lum to get rid of that fever, and Watmel to replace the extremely bitter taste from the Lum berry with its wonderfully sweet taste." The mush melted into the water and became smooth, hot tea. "Done!" She chirped.

She poked Crash until he woke up. Hitomi nudged the tea to him. "What's this?" He asked.

Hitomi smiled. "It's tea. It'll help you feel better."

Crash gave her a skeptic look. "You didn't poison it, right?" He asked.

Zozo glared. "Just drink it you ungrateful otter! Hitomi is too sweet of a Pokémon to poison someone!" He hissed. Crash scoffed and sipped. Hitomi smiled at Zozo gratefully. He blushed and looked away with a snicker. Kami and Crash glared at him.

Shine and Yuri blinked. They grabbed Hitomi. "Conference!" They shouted and dragged her away. The boys blinked at their strange behavior.

Hitomi looked at the girls strangely. "What?" She asked.

Shine and Yuri looked at her seriously. "You haven't noticed?" They asked.

Hitomi blinked. "Noticed what?" She asked.

"The boys like you! Well… not including P-Chan. He told us about the whole Emi situation." Shine said.

Hitomi smiled. "Of course they like me! We're all friends! Well… I'm not so sure about Crash, but eh." She trailed off. The girls hit her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" She cried while rubbing her head.

"No! Not as a friend Hitomi! They have crushes on you!"

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Th-they do?"

Shine sweatdropped. "You were never this dense back in our dimension Hitomi-Sensei." She sighed.

"Hey!" Hitomi whined.

Yuri and Shine closed in. "We wanna know! Which one do you like more?" They demanded. Hitomi's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>…Awkward~ So, the boy's secrets are out. Who will Hitomi choose? Will she choose Zozo the Zorua, Kaminari the Pikachu, or Crash the Dewott? <strong>

**Stay tuned to find out! ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^=**


	10. Hitomi's Feelings! Oh boy

**YO! Previously on PMD: Explorers of Destiny:**

_Hitomi smiled. "It's tea. It'll help you feel better."_

_Crash gave her a skeptic look. "You didn't poison it, right?" He asked._

_Zozo glared. "Just drink it you ungrateful otter! Hitomi is too sweet of a Pokémon to poison someone!" He hissed. Crash scoffed and sipped. Hitomi smiled at Zozo gratefully. He blushed and looked away with a snicker. Kami and Crash glared at him._

_Shine and Yuri blinked. They grabbed Hitomi. "Conference!" They shouted and dragged her away. The boys blinked at their strange behavior._

_Hitomi looked at the girls strangely. "What?" She asked._

_Shine and Yuri looked at her seriously. "You haven't noticed?" They asked._

_Hitomi blinked. "Noticed what?" She asked._

_"The boys like you! Well… not including P-Chan. He told us about the whole Emi situation." Shine said._

_Hitomi smiled. "Of course they like me! We're all friends! Well… I'm not so sure about Crash, but eh." She trailed off. The girls hit her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" She cried while rubbing her head._

_"No! Not as a friend Hitomi! They have crushes on you!"_

_Hitomi's eyes widened. "Th-they do?"_

_Shine sweatdropped. "You were never this dense back in our dimension Hitomi-Sensei." She sighed._

_"Hey!" Hitomi whined._

_Yuri and Shine closed in. "We wanna know! Which one do you like more?" They demanded. Hitomi's eyes widened._

* * *

><p>Hitomi entered the Guild Mistress's Headquarters. She took a deep breath in. "Guild Mistress Jellicent? Can I talk to you please?" She called.<p>

When no one replied, Hitomi feared that something was wrong. Suddenly, Hitomi was hugged from behind. "OH! How's my favorite Little Lovely! How come you don't visit more often? You're even cuter than the first time I met you!" Guild Mistress Jellicent cooed.

Hitomi squirmed. "I…can't…breathe!"

Jellicent released her. "Sorry! So how may I be of service to you?" She asked merrily. Hitomi frowned. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Jellicent asked with confusion.

Hitomi shook her head. "It's just that… The boys that are on my team, Kami and Zozo, and a Dewott from my rival team, all have crushes on me. But I don't know how I feel about it…" She said solemnly.

Jellicent nodded. "I see…Well that is quite the predicament. Hmm...All I can say is that the best thing to do is just clear your mind and think. This is very serious, you need to think long and hard, alright?" She instructed.

Hitomi paused. "I guess that makes sense…" She nodded. "Alright, I'll do just that!" She bowed. "Thanks Guild Mistress!"

Jellicent smiled. "Any time! Visit whenever you feel like it!" She chimed as Hitomi headed toward the door.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi sighed as she stood on the lawn of the base. Kami and Zozo gave her worried expressions. "She's been out there for hours, what's wrong with her?" Kami asked.<p>

Zozo nodded. Crash quietly crept behind the boys. "Boo!"

"AHHHH!" They screamed.

Crash laughed. "You guys are too easy!" Zozo and Kami were shaking in each other's arms.

They looked at each other. "EW!" They parted with disgust.

Crash looked out the window. "What's up with her?" He asked.

The boys glared at him. "If we knew, don't you think we'd be trying to help her instead of staring at her through the window trying to figure it out?" Zozo snapped.

Crash shrugged. "Well, if you're not gonna ask her, _I_ might as well." He sighed. The boys watched him walk up to Hitomi. He tapped her and she shrieked, her fur standing on end. Crash laughed. "Are all of you guys this easy to startle?" He chuckled. Hitomi blushed and looked away. "Hey what's up with you? Your teammates are worried." He asked with a somewhat bored expression.

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm fine." She assured nervously.

Crash's face got close to hers and he looked into her eyes. She blushed again. "You're lying to me." He concluded. He backed away. Hitomi exhaled her held breath. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

Hitomi blushed "It's personal. It involves you, Kami, and Zozo but I can't really say." She sighed.

Crash raised an eyebrow. "If it involves me and the others, you have to tell me!" He snapped.

Hitomi shook her head. "Just leave me alone!" She ran into the base and into her room.

Crash walked up to the boys. "Well, all I know is that the reason she's being weird is because of the three of us. But she won't say." He said. The three of them looked at each other before sighing and sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>Hitomi looked at the solar system design on her room walls. She looked at the picture of Venus. She lowered her left ear. "Venus is all about love and beauty, I wonder if it has anything to do with this? The girls say that the boys have a crush on me… but I don't know who I like more. Zozo is nice, silly and caring. Kaminari is sweet, shy and smart. Crash is daring and mischievous, but he has a nice side to him. They're all cute too…" She muttered. She pulled on her long ears. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" She screamed. She sighed. "This is killing me! I like Kami, and I like Zozo, I even like Crash, but who do I like more! It'll be awkward when I choose! Two would be left heartbroken and might not wanna be friends with me anymore!" She collapsed on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "I need to get this off my mind…" She sighed. She smiled. "Maybe I should try learning a new move! Like Iron Tail… Or maybe Retaliate… Man, Eevee don't have a wide variety of attacks… I'll just learn Dig, it seems pretty easy. You just dig and pop out of the ground."<p>

She began to dig underground. She made a small tunnel before popping out. She fell on her backside. "Okay, clearly I need to learn how to land on my feet." She blinked. "Wasn't I just in my room?"

She shook her head. She dug again. She jumped again and again until she finally landed on her feet. She looked at the front yard. She sweatdropped."It looks like a bunch of Drilbur came in here and dug to their hearts desire! I better fill in the holes…"

She filled them up and patted them down until the yard looked normal again. She sighed of relief. She looked around. She saw the boys starting another argument. Hitomi was about to make them stop when she heard the topic of the argument.

"Hitomi likes _me_ best!" Kami shouted.

Zozo scoffed. "Yeah right! Why would she like _you_ when she has me?" He retorted.

Crash rolled his eyes. "Why would she like either of you when she could have someone as cool as me?" He scoffed.

Hitomi 's ears flattened against her head. "You know what? Why don't we just _ask_ her who she'd rather be with?" Kami growled. They nodded and walked toward the front yard.

Hitomi squeaked. "I can't be asked that! Not now! What do I do, what do I do?" She paced. Her ears perked. "Dig! Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!" She dug underground until she was hidden from view. She popped out from the hole and dragged the dirt over it, covering it up. She held her breath as she heard the boys.

"I could've sworn I saw her out here…" Kami muttered to himself.

She giggled. "Did you hear that?" Zozo asked.

"Eek!" Hitomi covered her mouth.

Zozo pressed his ear against the ground. "It sounded like Hitomi." He said. Kami frowned.

"What would she be doing underground?" He asked while pressing his ear against the ground.

"Learning how to use the move Dig, what else would I be doing?" Hitomi snapped.

Kami smiled. "I heard her too!" He chimed. "Hitomi, what are you doin' underground?" Kami asked. Hitomi didn't say anything. "She didn't reply...?" He muttered.

Crash scoffed. "Probably because she isn't there."

He snapped. They both glared at him. "Yes she is! We heard her! Maybe she was learning Dig!" Zozo hissed.

Hitomi looked behind her when she heard a growling sound. She sweatdropped when she saw a Sandile glaring at her. It bit down on her tail. **_Hard._** She jumped out of the ground screaming.

"OOOOWWWW! GET IT OFF OF ME!" She screamed. She landed and started running, trying to shake Sandile off. "Get it off get it off, get it off!" She shouted. The Sandile bit harder. "GET. OFF. OF. MY. TAIL!"

She shrieked. The boys all looked at each other. "TOLD YOU!" Kami and Zozo shouted at Crash.

He sweatdropped. He took one of his scalchops off. She ran right past him. "Razor Shell!"

He slashed at Sandile causing it to let go. Hitomi stopped running and sat down, holding her tail in front of her. There was a little skin showing at the tip. She poked it and shivers trailed up her body.

"Ow!" She squeaked out. She licked at her tail, like an injured Pokémon would do. She stopped and sighed. Well, the burning feeling is gone, but it still hurt. "I can't believe you bit off the fur on the tip of my tail!" She snapped at Sandile.

He glared at her. "What's your point, furball?" He hissed.

"My _point_ is that my tail hurts like crazy and you had no right whatsoever to bite it!" She snapped.

Sandile smirked. "You were on my territory." He said.

A vein popped on Hitomi's head. "_Your_ territory?" She stepped toward Sandile. "Listen pal, if you haven't notice there is a team base here! And I happen to be the _leader_ of this team base! That means your on _my _territory, and when your on _my _territory, you don't bite my tail! Now I suggest you leave on your own before I make you leave!" She snapped.

Sandile raised an eyebrow. "What can _you _do? You're just a little girl!"

The boys sweatdropped. The girls, who were listening, did too. "Should'nt have said that." They all muttered.

Hitomi growled at him. "Excuse me? Say that again. I _dare_ you!" She challenged.

Sandile smirked. "What can you do? You're just. A little. Girl." He hissed.

Hitomi's growling grew. "Well then. This 'little girl' is about make you regret saying that!" She charged up a Shadow Ball. A big one. "Neptune Ball!" It became flushed in water as she fired it. It sent Sandile flying. She panted. "Call me a little girl. Feh. I may be small, but I am so _not _a little girl." She muttered. She stomped into the base.

Everyone sweatdropped at her. Crash smirked. "She's more my type than I thought." He smirked. The boys glared at him.

Yuri and Shine smiled. "Hitomi has some great guys who like her, doesn't she Shine?" Yuri asked.

Shine nodded. "Yeah. Crash and Kami are really nice." She chimed.

Yuri sweatdropped. "What about Zozo?" She asked.

"Him? He's okay I guess." She said with little to no enthusiasm. Yuri sighed.

* * *

><p>Hitomi sighed as she healed her tail in the water. Her fur grew back with the water's power. She sighed. Shine trotted into the room. "Hiya Hitomi-sensei!" She greeted.<p>

Hitomi smiled. "Hiya. What's up?" She asked.

Shine sweatdropped. "Well...where are Crash and I gonna sleep? I'm a new member and he's still a little injured." She said.

Hitomi's tail swished back and forth. "Well, Yuri doesn't really like sharing a room... and I think if I have Crash share a room with Kami and P-Chan, or with Zozo, they'll kill each other." She muttered. Shine sweatdropped. Hitomi sighed. "Okay. You two will share my room." She answered. Shine sweatdropped. Hitomi tilted her head. "What?" She asked. "Is that a bad idea?" She asked.

Shine shook her head. "Not directly. But Crash is a boy and he has a crush on you." She trailed off. Crash charged inside and

grabbed Shine by the collar of her fur. "What, do you think I'm some kind of pervert?" He snapped.

Shine sweatdropped. "No no! I just..." Hitomi, finally catching up with what Shine meant, blushed dark red, which stood out from her silver-pink fur. Shine looked at her. "Hitomi-sensei, you're blushing." She observed. Hitomi shook her head.

"Relax Shine! It's not like he's sharing a bed with me! I have an extra over there!" She said while pointing at a bed on the opposite side of her room. "Just in case P-Chan decides to wake me up with his Ember attack and burns my bed down. Don't worry Shine, we'll share a bed!" She chimed. They all hopped into bed.

"Goodnight!" They chorused.

* * *

><p>"GEEEETTT UUUPPPP!" P-Chan shouted.<p>

Hitomi and Shine screamed and fell out of the bed. "Is this how he wakes you up all the time?" Shine asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. But no matter how much it happens, you'll never get used to it... Sometimes Kami wakes everyone up, still loud but not as bad as P-Chan. One time he woke Zozo up by setting his tail on fire." Hitomi muttered.

The girls and P-Chan looked at Crash. "He's still asleep?" Shine said.

Hitomi sighed. "Go eat breakfast, guys. I'll wake him up. P-Chan, if you touch my food, I'll bite you." She hissed. P-Chan nodded and he and Shine ran out. Hitomi hopped onto Crash's chest, rising and falling as Crash breathed. She sniffed at him. "How do you wake up a water type...? Maybe I could get Kami to...maybe that's not a good idea...Got it!" She hopped off and took a deep breath in. "ECHOED VOICE WAKE UP CALL!" She shouted while using Echoed Voice.

Crash snapped up and covered his ears. "I'm up, I'm up! Stop already!" He shouted.

She bounded up to him. "Breakfast is done. Oh, and remember, you're leaving today." She chimed.

His face got close to his. "Don't ever do that again." He said with a scowl.

Hitomi blushed at how close he was and backed up. "I hear Yuri calling me! I'M COMING YURI!" She shouted and rushed toward the door, only to end up hitting the wall next to the door and waltzing out in a dazed manner.

Crash blinked. "I didn't hear anything." He stood. "What's up with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry persons! Hitomi will have romance scenes with Crash, Kami, and Zozo! Maybe. I don't know. Depends on my memory...don't get your hopes up.<strong>** ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose!***


	11. Hitomi Plays Cupid!

**Yo! I'm LovelyLily13! And you're reading...! *Does Drum role* PMD: Explorers of Destiny! *Makes pretend audience cheering noise!* Plz enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Hitomi and Shine were spinning, chasing their tails. "I can catch my tail before you can!" Hitomi cheered.<p>

Shine shook her head. "Nuh-uh!" She declared.

"Yeah-huh!"

Kami and Zozo sweatdropped. "You've been at this for thirty minutes. Aren't you two dizzy by now?" Kami asked.

The girls scoffed as they continued to spin. "No way!" Hitomi declared.

Shine nodded. "Eevee are the champions of tail chasing! In fact, our only competitors are those cutesy Skitty!" She declared.

Hitomi smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, only _they_ get dizzy after just a mere fifty minutes! Eevee like us can go for hours before we get dizzy! Trust me, I've counted." She said. They sweatdropped. She caught her tail in her mouth. "Ha! I win!" She grunted happily.

Shine stopped. "I could've caught my tail _ages _ago, but I let you win." She declared. The boys sighed.

"Oh yeah? How about round two?" Hitomi challenged.

Shine smirked. "You're on."

Yuri and P-Chan went up to them. "Why are you chasing your tail Hitomi-san?" She asked.

Shine smiled and stepped up. "I'm teaching Hitomi-sensei to be more of a pokemon! She's got the looks, but she's just too_ human_." She sighed. Hitomi sweatdropped. "We aren't supposed to let anyone else know she's human, so I'm teaching her how to act like a normal Eevee." She chirped.

Zozo scoffed. "You? Normal? Pft! Yeah right!"

Shine glared at him. "Right. Normal. I can teach her to be a normal Eevee." She looked at Hitomi. "Um...A normal, oddly colored Eevee with strange eyes and planet power..."

She trailed off. Hitomi sweatdropped. "Hey! My eyes aren't strange!" She looked at her friends. "...Right?" She asked. They said nothing. "Guys!" She cried comically. "GEE, WHAT A WAY TO LOWER MY SELF-ESTEEM!"

Shine sweatdropped. "Oh...um..ON WITH THE LESSON!" She shouted in effort to distract Hitomi from the current topic. "Number one. Eevee are loyal and silly pokemon. We enjoy-no _love_ making others laugh and are always ready to stick up for their buddies." She declared.

Kami frowned. "Hitomi is great at that." He said.

Shine nodded. "Hitomi-sensei has all that, just not in the right way." She explained.

Hitomi nodded, taking in the info. "Right." Zozo spoke. "As the one of this trio with the most memory of our demension-"

Shine cut him off. "_Excuse _me? I remember _way _more about our demension than you!" She declared.

Zozo glared at her. "What? No you don't!" He snapped.

Hitomi sighed. Shine glared back at him. "Yes I do!" She hissed.

Zozo smirked at her, taking a few steps back. "Yeah, and I remember what you hate~!" He sang.

Shine's ears flattened against her head and her fur stood on end. "You wouldn't dare!" She hissed at him. Zozo smirked.

He flipped and became engulfed in a purplish-pinkish light. He turned into Shine! He began to trot around. "Hi my name is Shine! I'm Hitomi-sensei's first partner Pokémon!" He said with a high pitched voice. Shine's right eye twitched with every step he took and every word he had said. "I'm always claiming that _I'm_ Hitomi-sensei's best friend," He began. "But deep inside I know that her best friend is that handsome Zorua, Zozo." He sighed while batting his eyes and giving off a heartbroken look.

Shine was growling "THAT'S IT!" She pounced on him and they began to fight with each other. Hitomi and Kami watched with little to no interest...until they heard growling and saw biting. "I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" Shine roared.

"Yeah, maybe, but that little voice in the back of your head is _dying _for you to hear the truth sooner or later!" Zozo retorted.

Hitomi was losing her patience with the two. She began to growl and that was all Kami needed to know that he better back up a bit 'less he wanted to taste her wrath. And he didn't. Her growling grew as their biting began to get harsh.

"YOU TWO STOP IT THIS SECOND!" She screeched. They both flinched. "I told you guys no fighting!" She growled menacingly. They nodded cautiously. "Hmph." She huffed.

P-Chan and Yuri walked up to them. "Guessing another fight between Shine-san and Zozo-kun?" Yuri asked as they saw the Zozo and Shine huddled up together, cowering under Hitomi's glare. Zozo and Shine both nodded. Yuri and P-Chan shook their heads. "It's _easy _to figure why Hitomi-san is the leader of Rescue Team Soul." Yuri sighed.

P-Chan walked up to Hitomi. "Dudette...today's the day that I want you to talk to Emi." He whispered.

Hitomi's ears perked as she smiled. She jumped around him. "Emi? That Emolga you said you love?" She asked loudly. P-Chan blushed with a sweatdrop. Hitomi ran in place. "Ooh, ooh! I wanna meet her! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" She then ran out the door...Well she hit the wall next to the door. She stepped back. "Oh, I missed my target..." She muttered. She danced in a dizzy manner before passing out. Everyone sweatdropped at her. Kami and Zozo ran up to help her up.

"And sometimes it's _hard _to see why Hitomi-san's the leader..." Yuri sighed. Hitomi suddenly shot up and dashed out of the door. "Man, that's some _serious _energy."

They looked at P-Chan. "You love Emi?" Kami asked slyly.

P-Chan sweatdropped. He looked in Hitomi's direction. "HEY DUDETTE! WAIT FOR ME!" He ran after her.

* * *

><p>Hitomi bounced as she walked with P-Chan. "So this Emi..." She began. P-Chan looked at her. "So...Is she nice? Is she funny? Does she eat a lot? Does she enjoy playing?" She asked. She looked forward. "I hope she does cause I really need someone to play with. What's her favorite food? Apples? My pokedex says that Emolga love apples. Is her voice pleasant or annoying? Is she-"<p>

P-Chan cut her off. "Dudette, stop! You'll find out when you meet her! All I can say is that she's a totally rad girl." He said.

Hitomi nodded. She looked around. She found several pokemon staring at her. "Why's is everyone staring at me?" She asked with confusion.

P-Chan looked around. "Probably because you're an Eevee and your silver-pink instead of brown and you're bouncing while you're walking. It's a rare sight." He guessed.

Hitomi frowned at him. "Wait. Does that make me weird, P-Chan?" She asked. P-Chan saw the look in her eyes and laughed nervously. Hitomi lowered her left ear. "What's so funny? Answer." She persisted.

P-Chan blinked. "What was the question?"

Hitomi sighed. "Do you think I'm weird or not P-Chan? I wanna know right now." She demanded with a sharp glare.

"Pft. What? You? Weird? Yeah right, Dudette! You're not weird, you're totally rad!" He said hastily.

Hitomi sighed. "You're lying to me P-Chan, but I appreciate the effort." She chimed with a sweatdrop.

P-Chan sweatdropped. "How'd ya know?" He asked.

Hitomi scoffed. "I'm not stupid. When you lie your tail straightens out and stands up."

She walked past him and flicked her tail. "You should really work on that." She added.

When her tail brushed against his nose: "Achoo!" He sneezed out a couple flames.

"That too." She sighed. P-Chan snorted and walked after her. After a while, P-Chan froze and got really tensed up. Hitomi stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. She waved a paw in front of his face when she got no response from him. "Hello? P-Chan are you in there?" She asked. She pulled on his ear with her teeth. "P-Chan! Earth to P-Chan!" Nothing. Hitomi stood in front of him. "I really didn't want it to come to this P-Chan." She took a deep breath in. "ECHOED VOICE WAKE UP CALL!" She shouted. P-Chan was sent flying from the attack. Hitomi smirked triumphantly. She sweatdropped when everyone stared at her. "What?" She barked. They all winced. "Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's not at all polite to stare!" She snapped. This got them to _all _to sweatdrop and look away from her, rather quickly too. She smirked in satisfaction and skipped up to P-Chan and nudged him. "Yo, Little Miss Daydream, it's time to get out of Lala Land now." She teased. P-Chan shook his head.

"Geez, that hurt!" He whined.

Hitomi glared. "Don't give me that! That's how you wake _me _up all the time! Considerate it payback!" P-Chan sweatdropped. Girl had a point. "So, why'd you go all spacy on me?" She asked. P-Chan blushed and look forward. Hitomi blinked and followed his gaze that eventually led to an Emolga. Hitomi squealed. "Is that her?" She asked. P-Chan nodded. "Oh! Look how cute she is!"

Hitomi ran toward the Emolga and pounced on her. "Ah! What is wrong with you!" She shouted.

Hitomi was completely oblivious to Emolga's anger and smiled. "Hi, my name is Hitomi! Is your name Emi?" She asked.

Emolga nodded. "Yeah, that's me." Emi answered.

Hitomi squealed and got off of her. "Awesome! I'm the leader of Rescue Team Soul, I'm P-Chan's friend and he wanted me to meet you! You know, because he-"

_BAM!_

Sss...An Aspear Berry to the head! Being one of the hardest berries, that had to hurt. And it did. It knocked her out. Her tail stood for a couple of seconds before it fell.

Emi sweatdropped as she stared at Hitomi. She looked up to see a furiously blushing P-Chan. "Hey, why'd you just knock out this girl?" She asked. P-Chan sweatdropped.

"I had my reasons." He muttered. He poked Hitomi. No response. He kept poking.

She responded: "I don't care _who_ it is that's poking me, but if you don't stop, I'll rip your arm off and _beat _you with it." She growled, her face still in the dirt. P-Chan immediately stopped and backed away. She got up and shook off the dirt. She scratched behind her ear with her hind leg. "Geez. That really hurt you know. You usually don't hit your leader upside the head with a berry and knock her out, P-Chan." She hissed. P-Chan sweatdropped.

"I had my rights! You almost told her-"

Hitomi glared and cut him off. "That you were part of my rescue team!" She hissed.

P-Chan sweatdropped. "Oh." He muttered.

Hitomi huffed. She grinned at Emi. "Hey Emi, why don't we get to know each other? You know, girl talk!" She asked. Emi smiled. "Sure."

That was P-Chan's cue to leave. "See ya later Emi! Later Dudette! See ya at the base!" He ran from them.

The girls giggled. "Nothing like the mention of girl talk to get a guy to leave." Emi laughed.

Hitomi nodded. "Yep. That's how I usually get the boys at our team to leave me alone."

* * *

><p>Emi looked down at Hitomi as she glided over her. "So, how long have you been with P-Chan?" She asked. Hitomi, being oblivious to the question's true meaning, smiled.<p>

"Oh just a few months!" She chirped.

"Are you two serious?" Emi asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Of course we are! Gotta be!" She looked up at Emi and smiled at her brightly "So how long have you known P-Chan?" She asked.

Emi looked forward. "I'm not sure. Two years at least." She answered.

Hitomi smiled. "Cool." They stopped by a stream. Emi took the water in her paws and drank, while Hitomi simply lapped it up with her tongue. Hitomi looked at her. "Emi, uh...this is kind of sudden..." She muttered. "But...how would you like to go on a date with P-Chan?" She asked.

Emi spit out her water. "What?" She asked; she was coughing slightly as she recovered.

Hitomi smiled. "Well, I'm just saying, you seem to like him, so I thought that it would be nice." She explained.

Emi sweatdropped. "That's weird." She muttered.

Hitomi blinked. "Why?" She asked as she drank her water.

"Well, isn't P-Chan your boyfriend?"

It was Hitomi's turn to spit her water out. "WHAT!" She screamed. "Okay, what gave you _that _idea?" She asked. "P-Chan is _so_ not my boyfriend!" She cried.

Emi smiled. "I see. Sorry about that. And as for your other question, I would love to go out with P-Chan." She said.

Hitomi squealed. "You would?" She started to bounce. "AWSOME! This is great because he has a mega huge crush on you! I gotta go tell him! P-CHAAAAANNNNN!" She ran with incredible speed. (She probably used Jupiter.)

Emi blinked and took flight after her. "Such energy!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi pounced on P-Chan as soon as she found him. "P-Chan! P-Chan! P-Chan!" She cheered.<p>

"What? What? What?" He asked. Hitomi got off of him and smiled at him.

"You have a date with Emi tomorrow~!" She squealed.

P-Chan blushed deep red. "I WHAT!" He shouted.

Yuri and Shine ran up to them. "HE WHAT!" They shrieked. "P-CHAN HAS A DATE?" They shouted. This caught both Kami's and Zozo's attention. The girls all jumped up and down. "WE WANT DETAILS AND WE WANT THEM NOW!" They cheered.

Hitomi nodded. "So, Emi and I were at the river getting a drink, right?" She asked. The girls nodded and urged her to continue. Hitomi nodded to them. "She asks me a couple questions, I ask her a couple questions, most random." She said. "I say; Emi this is sudden. But how would you like to go on a date with P-Chan? At first, she spits out her water and looks at me like I'm a lunatic." P-Chan groaned. "It turns out she thought P-Chan was my boyfriend!" The group sweatdropped.

"WHAT!" They shouted.

Hitomi nodded. "That's what I said!" She laughed. P-Chan glared. She continued with what she was saying, avoiding P-Chan's gaze at all costs. "I explained that he wasn't and she said she would love to go on a date with him! So then I rushed off to tell P-Chan with her flying right after me!" She said excitedly. "So I stopped and we've arranged a date! You're meeting her tomorrow at the beach at an hour before dusk." She cheered.

P-Chan blushed. "I HAVE A DATE WITH EMI?" He shrieked.

The guys patted him on the back. "Good for you man. Now the trick is to act smooth and cool. Girls like that kind of thing." Zozo advised. He leaned downward. "Trust me, I've been sailing that ship for a while." He said absentmindedly.

Though Hitomi was too busy bouncing and squealing, Yuri and Shine had heard him clearly. They stopped bouncing and marched up to Zozo and glared. "You've been 'sailing that ship for a while'?" Shine growled.

"Have you been flirting with other girls?" Yuri asked.

Zozo sweatdropped. He smirked. "I wasn't flirting with other girls." He said. Shine's ears perked. "I was just being myself. _They _were the ones who were flirting with _me_." He said. "You don't have to worry, though." He said. He walked up to the bouncing Hitomi. He smirked. "Cause _my_ only interest," He kissed her on the cheek. "Is my Sweetie here." He purred.

Hitomi stopped bouncing and stood stiff, leaning to one side. Kami glared at Zozo coldly, his cheeks cackling with electricity, dangerously at that. "Zozo..." He growled. Hitomi's face turned red and she leaned until she fell on her side, still stiff. "Zozo how dare you kiss Hitomi in front of me!" Kami growled.

The girls nodded. "We agree! That's cruel!" They said in unison.

Kami smiled at them. "If you're gonna kiss her," Shine began. "

At least kiss her in private." Yuri finished.

Kami sweatdropped. "WHAT! No way! I mean that he shouldn't be kissing her at all! I still have a chance with Hitomi!" He snapped.

"You have a point. But I think it's game over Kaminari-kun." Yuri sighed.

Kami face-faulted. Zozo smirked triumphantly at this. Shine nodded with a heavy sigh. "I'm rooting for either you or Crash, Kami. But I have to agree with Yuri. I believe that the one brave enough to kiss the girl in front of others without a second thought is the one who'll win the girl." She sighed.

Kami sweatdropped. "Traitors..." All of them started to argue.

Hitomi snapped out of her trance and sweatdropped. "How am I stopping this one this time? Yelling won't help." She sighed. "I...uh...I wanna evolve!" She shouted.

They immediately stopped arguing. "EH?" They shouted.

Shine ran up to her. "Evolving is a serious matter for Eevee, Hitomi-sensei! There's so many different forms we can take! Once you evolve you can't change ba-"

Hitomi covered her mouth. "Just kidding! I just wanted to shut you guys up! That's it!" She laughed.

They all sweatdropped. "Not funny." Shine muttered.

Hitomi giggled. Zozo sighed. He looked at P-Chan. "Remember Mr. P. Smooth and cool." Zozo said. P-Chan nodded. Kami walked up to them with his eyes closed. With a swing of his fist, he smacked Zozo upside the head. "OW!" Zozo cried as he held his head. "That hurt!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Kami opened his eyes and looked at P-Chan. "Don't listen to him P-Chan. Girls don't like guys who pretend to be someone else." He said. "Emi likes you for who you are. Just be yourself!" He instructed.

Hitomi squealed and pounced on Kami. "Wow Kaminari, I never knew you were so knowledgeable about love! It's so totally cool!" She squealed.

Kami's face turned red. He smiled nervously. "Y-yeah! Emi doesn't like fake guys at all, so P-Chan would just be better off as himself!" He squeaked. "B-b-but I-I wouldn't say I'm that knowledgable about love! I-I-I mean I-I kn-know what love is and-"

Yuri grabbed his ear. "Come on Sir Stammers-A-Lot. You're embarrassing yourself." She sighed as she pulled him away.

Hitomi blinked as she watched Yuri pull away. She laughed. "They remind me of Kasumi-chan and Takeshi-kun!"

P-Chan blinked. "Kasumi and Takeshi?" He asked.

"In my dream, there were these two trainers, Kasumi-chan and Takesh-kuni visiting Unova, along with this nice guy named Satoshi-chan. He seemed surprised to see them. Anyway...Because I was so cute, Takeshi-kun started flirting with me, but Kasumi-chan was quick to pull him away by the ear, just like Yuri did!" She explained. "Although that dream seemed too funny to be real. Then again so does a human turning into a Pokemon! Besides, Kami wasn't flirting with me!" She giggled. She smiled at P-Chan and nodded. "Take Kami's advice. Be yourself!" P-Chan nodded.

* * *

><p>Hitomi smiled as she quietly watched the Emi and P-Chan from the bushes. She was picking berries and just so happened to stumble upon them. I'm not kidding. She was.<p>

"They're so kawaii..." She sighed.

Crash and Perditus were finding supplies for their next mission when Perditus had noticed the silver-pink Eevee. Crash looked at him. "What are you staring at?" He asked.

"It's Team Heart's leader."

Crash raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction. He scowled at Perditus. "That's Hitomi, Perditus. And her team's name is Soul. Not Heart." He hissed.

Perditus waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why don't you give Hoshi a wake up call?" He said.

Crash glared. "Hitomi. What do you mean by a wake up call? You mean a Water Pulse?" He asked. Perditus nodded. Crash sweatdropped. "I kinda have my paws full." He muttered.

Perditus rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it." He muttered. He turned to Hitomi, whose tail was wagging eagerly as she watched P-Chan and Emi. "Yo, Hoshi!" Perditus shouted.

Strangely, Hitomi had reacted to the name and turned around. "Hey Crash, Perditus." She looked around. "Where's Lucius?" She asked.

Crash blinked. "Lucius?" He asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, that cute little Axew that's on your team." She explained.

Crash cringed at the thought of Hitomi thinking Lucius was cute. "He isn't here, Hitomi." He hissed.

Hitomi shrugged it off. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

Crash opened his mouth, but before he could say anything- "We want a rematch!" Perditus declared. Crash sighed.

Hitomi tilted her head. "You want a rematch? Now isn't the best time-" She was cut off when she dodged a Focus Blast. "Hey!" She Crash sweatdropped.

"Perditus stop it. She said no." Perditus glared at Crash, causing him to sweatdrop again.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft, Crash." He snapped. Crash glared at him.

They had a little glaring contest. Hitomi took this as a chance to escape, only to be hit by a Focus Blast and be sent flying into the air. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

She flew in a different direction from P-Chan and Emi, luckily and unluckily. Crash ran after her. He slid on his back as he caught her before she could crash into the water. He opened his eyes to see that Hitomi was unharmed. Shaken, but unharmed.

She opened her eyes. "What'd you save me for?" She asked skeptically. Crash shrugged.

"What can I say? I've got a soft spot for ya." He answered sheepishly. They looked into each other's eyes. Crash broke the silence. "You mind gettin' off me?" He asked.

"You mind letting _go_ of me?" Hitomi retorted rather bluntly. Crash then blushed, realizing that he still had one arm wrapped protectively around the shiny and petite Eevee.

He released her and she hopped off of him. He crouched down at eye level. "You know I've always thought you were a weird girl." He said.

Hitomi sweatdropped and sighed. "Wow, that's something _every _girl wants to hear." She grunted.

Crash chuckled at her. Hitomi noticed that he was leaning downward and that his eyes were closed. Instinctively, she copied his actions, leaning upward though. As their lips were going to connect, Hitomi smirked. Crash didn't expect what she was going to do next.

She opened her mouth slightly and the next thing Crash knew he was tossed three feet away from her.

Lemme explain. Hitomi shot a _tiny _yet strong Shadow Ball at him.

He sat up and covered his mouth. "Geez, what that for?" He asked.

Hitomi smirked triumphantly. "For trying to kiss me you perv." She snapped. Crash blushed deeply.

"I figured that you wouldn't figure it out until it was too late, seeing as you're so dense." He admitted.

Hitomi's fur stood on end. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She snapped.

Perditus came rushing toward them. "Hey Hoshi!"

Hitomi looked in his direction. "Why do you keep responding to that name?" Crash asked rather skeptically.

Hitomi blinked. "I don't know." She answered cheerily. Crash sweatdropped. Aanndd she's dense again.

Perditus glared at her. "I said I wanted a rematch. I'm gettin' one." He hissed.

Hitomi growled. "Fine. You want a rematch? I'll give you one! DIG!" She dug underground.

Crash blinked. "So she _was_ learning Dig." Perditus looked around for her.

A Shadow Ball was shot from underground. Perditus shot a Focus Blast in the direction of it. "Not her..." Another Shadow Ball was shot. Then another, another, and another. Perditus was a bit anxious as he tried to pinpoint Hitomi's location. Silently, Hitomi jumped out of the ground and used Bite on Perditus's shoulder. "Ngh!" He grunted.

Hitomi bounced off. "Time for my Mars Charge!" She cheered.

They blinked. "Mars Charge?" Crash asked. Soon she was engulfed in flames and charged at Perditus.

She landed a direct hit. "What the-? An Eevee can't use Flame Charge!" He growled.

Hitomi shook her head. "I didn't use Flame Charge. I said I used Mars Charge!" She chirped. Her eyes glowed in a purple light as she got ready to use Bite. "Now for my Saturn powered Bite attack!" She charged toward him and bit him once more.

She knocked him out. Hitomi bounced up and down. "I beat Perditus! I beat Perditus!" She cheered. She stopped bouncing. "What's ironic is that Perditus is a foreign name. It means loser." She pondered. (I think it's latin. I don't remember.)

Crash laughed. "For a cute and clueless girl, you sure do have your smart moments!" He laughed.

Hitomi blinked. "That's mean!" She whined. "...I think." She pondered. She sniffed the air. "OMA! I SMELL BERRIES!" She jumped over Crash and ran toward a berry bush.

The Dewott sweatdropped. "She has to be the _weirdest _girl I've _ever _met." He sighed. "It's a good thing she's cute." He muttered. He looked at Perditus. "Hey man, get up." He said while nudging him. He looked toward her, seeing that she was picking several berries. "Hey Hitomi!" She didn't hear him. "Hitomi!" He called. She was busy humming. He sighed. "HITOMI!" He shouted. Hitomi's ears perked and she turned to him. "Can you make some tea!?" He asked.

Hitomi tilted her head and nodded happily. "HAI!" She answered. She began picking berries and ran back toward him. "One moment." She ran toward a tree. She tackled it head on. She waited for a couple of seconds. Soon, a couple acorns dropped down. She jumped before they could hit her. She rolled two big ones and a small one toward Crash. "Can you use Razor Shell for me?"

She asked. Crash glared. "Why would I waste my time using Razor Shell on acorns so you can have a snack?"

Hitomi pouted. She pounced and winked before hopping off. "Attract!" She purred.

Hearts flew into Crash's eyes. He held her front paws. "Hitomi dearest, I'll do _anything _for you." He declared. Hitomi struggled to stiffle her laughter.

She put up a lillipup face. "So you'll use Razor Shell on the acorns for me?" She asked. He nodded. He took off the two scalchops on his hips and slashed at the acorns. The acorns were cut so that the tops were off. "Thank you Crash." She thanked.

Crash nodded happily with a visible blush on his face. "Anytime!" He said merrily.

Hitomi giggled. "You are way too funny when I use Attract on you!" She laughed. Crash blushed and fiddled with his scalchops, his blush increasing by the second. "At the same time it's scary since you're so out of character. Imma have to undo it!" She chirped with a sweatdrop.

She looked into his eyes and pictured Venus shrinking. This was how she would reverse Attract quicker. Crash blinked. "Wha...?" He asked.

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you for using Razor Shell for me!" She chirped. Crash glared.

"What are you talking about, I never used Razor Shell!" He snapped.

Hitomi pointed at the acorns. Crash stared at them, then at his paws to see his scalchops. "How...?" He asked.

Hitomi giggled. "I don't know! You just started acting funny and used it!" She chimed, feigning innocence. Crash opened his mouth only for Hitomi to shush him while waving her paw. "Whatever! It's in the past!" She grabbed the small acorn.

She ate the inside until it was hollow. She cleaned her mouth before rolling one of the bigger ones to Crash. He blinked before doing the same that Hitomi had done. She clawed at the bigger acorn until it was hollow. She sniffed at the acorns.

"These should work just fine." Her eyes glowed an ocean blue as the three acorns began to mysteriously fill with water. She hummed a tune as the water filled. Crash's blinked.

"Planet power right?" He asked while staring at the acorns like a curious child would with their latest discovery. Something gross or just straight up weird.

Hitomi nodded. "Yep, Neptune."

She chirped. Crash blinked. "You seem to use Neptune a lot. So why don't you just evolve into a Vaporeon?" He asked casually. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Uh...no thanks." She sighed. "I wanna be an Umbreon. Or maybe an Espeon. Or Leafeon! Or Glaceon! One of those! They're all cool and elegant looking!" She chirped. Crash blinked. Hitomi shook her head. "I guess I'll know when it happens."

Crash tilted his head. "You don't seem too serious about evolving." He said.

Hitomi waved it off. "Well, I'm no ordinary Eevee. I'm huma-" She covered her mouth.

Crash squinted his eyes. "Did you just say _human_?" He asked.

Hitomi sweatdropped. "Pft. _What_? Human? Me? You're obviously hearing things." She laughed nervously. "I mean just look at me! Do I _look _human to you?" She squeaked. She began mashing the berries into mush and poured them into the acorns. Her eyes glowed red as she focused on Mars to boil the water.

"You know, I think you should evolve into Umbreon or Espeon." Crash said suddenly.

Hitomi blinked. "Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "If you evolve into Glaceon or Leafeon, wouldn't you hurt yourself if you use Mars Charge or whatever?" He asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "No. I'm the one who controls my planet power, it can't hurt me. If they did, don't you think I would be a seriously charred Eevee by now?" She asked.

Crash nodded. "Probably not." He sighed.

Soon, the tea was hot and Hitomi stopped her Mars power. She nudged Perditus with no response. She tried over and over with the same results. A vein popped on her head. "ECHOED VOICE! GET UP!" She shouted irritably.

Perditus quickly got up and covered his ears. "I'M UP I'M UP! ARCEUS, I'M UP!" He shouted. Hitomi stopped and nodded. She nudged one of the acorns that now contained tea in them. "What's this?" He asked.

"Tea! It'll make you feel better! Also it tastes good!" She chirped.

He sniffed it. "I'll pass."

Suddenly, Hitomi grew fifty times her size. Metaphorically speaking. "DRINK IT OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY MARS CHARGE AGAIN!" She boomed.

By now, Perditus was drinking like his life depended on it. Which it kinda did. Crash sweatdropped as he finished his tea. "Geez Hitomi, you are seriously bi-polar." He said. Hitomi blinked innocently. He laughed. "You're my little Bi-Polar Beartic!"

Perditus stopped drinking. "What's goin' on? Are you two _dating _or something?"

Hitomi tilted her head. Crash blushed. "WHAT?" He yelled. "We're not dating! It was a joke you idiot!" He threw his acorn cup at Perditus and squared him on the head.

"Hey!" They glared. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Hitomi watched with confusion. She drank her tea only to see they were still fighting. She left. "What's wrong with dating me?" She asked. "I'm pretty cute if I do say so myself." She muttered to herself. She picked a few berries and left for the base. She stopped. "Crash! You better not mess up your arm again!" She called before running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That was fun! And took a while...So...yeah. Imma go eat now. ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose*<strong>


	12. Rescuing Kairi-chan!

**HEEEYYYY! LovelyLily13 here! You can just call me by my first name. Bryanna! The username's a bother to say****…****type****…****Yeah****…I'm trying a new font. People be botherin' about my double-spacing, so I'll just…Yeah…**

* * *

><p>Hitomi scratched her ear with her hind leg. "I think I've got this whole being a Pokémon thing down Shine." She chirped. Shine smiled.<p>

"Great, you're really acting like a Pokémon Hitomi-sensei." She chirped.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah." She licked her paw. "I never noticed," She licked her paw again and ran it across her head. "But we Eevee look a lot like foxes, but we act like feline Pokémon. We groom ourselves like Meowth, purr like Purrloin, and we chase our tail like Skitty." She sighed.

Shine nodded. "That's true." She said. She scratched her ear. "But we act like canines as well." She declared. "We catch scents easily, we like to bury things, and we growl when we're mad. Felines hiss." She chirped. "It makes me wonder if we're either a feline or canine!" She smiled. "We Eevee are a mystery to even us!" She laughed.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah. Hey, isn't Emi-chan a great addition to our team?" She asked. "She's great with missions and everything." She laughed. She blinked. "But I'm not sure how many more recruits we can hold in this base. It's so small. And I'm positive the boys are getting tired of building new rooms." She sighed.

Shine nodded to her. "It's a good thing Emi has her own house." She sighed. They exited their room.

"And the fact that Yuri doesn't like sharing a room doesn't help." Hitomi sighed. Kami came running toward them.

"Hitomi-dear!" He pounced on her, sending them rolling back. When they landed, Kami was on top.

"You are surprisingly heavy!" She grunted. Kami ignored her.

"I have awesome news!" He cheered.

"What?" She asked.

"A new stand has opened in Town Square! We gotta go! It sells Friend Areas!" He exclaimed. He got off of her.

Hitomi got up. "What are Friend Areas?" She asked. Emi flew in and landed in front of her.

"Friend Areas are an absolute need for rescue teams Hitomi-chan. It's where recruits go to live once they join your team. The type of Friend Areas you have decides on what type of Pokémon you can recruit, because specific Pokémon live in specific areas." She explained.

Shine blinked. "Where would Eevee like us live?" She asked.

"Evolution Forest! Even better, you can get evolution items there! Just in case either of you decide you want to evolve, you can just go to Evolution Forest and see if you can find a fire, thunder, or waterstone!" Emi squealed. Kami's ears perked.

"Thunderstone?" He asked.

"Yeah. You planning to evolve?" Emi asked.

Kami shook his head. "One day. I wanna learn all my Pikachu moves before I decide to evolve into Raichu. Then I can learn my Raichu moves." He declared. "I'll be able to learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact when I'm a Raichu."

Hitomi blinked. "Raichu?" She pulled out her Pokédex. She typed something in.

_"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious."_ It said.

Kami seemed excited. "Enough to knock out a Dragonite? AWESOME!"

Zozo walked up to him. "I doubt that _you _could knock out a Dragonite." He said. Kami glared at him.

Emi blinked as she looked at the Pokédex. "What a weird looking thing. What is it?" She asked.

"This is my Pokédex. It tells me all I need to know about Pokémon." Hitomi explained.

"How cool! I want one too! Where'd you get it?" Emi asked.

Hitomi sweatdropped. She looked at Kami. "Should I tell her Kaminari?" She whispered.

Kami sweatdropped. "Well she _is _a member of the team." He sighed.

"I know that, but…" She looked at Emi, who was smiling patiently. "P-Chan told me she gossips a lot. What if she tells everyone?" She asked.

He folded his arms. "I don't know…I guess we'll have to keep it a secret." He sighed.

"What do we do about the Pokédex?" She asked.

"Well uh…Tell her your parents made it for you." He instructed.

Hitomi nodded. She looked at Emi. "Well…Emi-chan, my parents made it." She explained.

"Can they make one for me too?" Emi asked. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Err…They can't…You see…My parents…" Crap.

_**Flashback!**_

_**"So what type of Pokémon are your parents? Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon or Leafeon?" Dewdrop asked. Hitomi sweatdropped. **_

_**"I don't know." She said. Dewdrop and Hajime gasped. **_

_**"What? Does that mean your parents died before you even hatched? You poor thing!"**_

_**End!**_

"They can't, because my parents…" She put up a sad look and had her ears droop. "Are deceased." She sighed.

Emi gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She exclaimed. Hitomi shook her head and smiled.

"Nah! Not to worry. It's okay." She assured. She looked at Kami and started bouncing. "Let's go buy some Friend Areas!"

He nodded and started to bounce with her. They ran out of the base. Shine and Emi sweatdropped.

"Such energy." Emi muttered.

"I'm used to Hitomi-sensei, but Kaminari usually prefers taking it slow. It's weird."

Emi shook her head. "Nah, Kaminari-kun is very timid, but always has random bursts of energy when he's excited. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi stared at all of the shop. It was run by a ducklett. She considered her Pokédex, but decided that they were on serious business and the Pokédex could wait another day.<p>

"Hi, I'm Ducklett! Are you guys a rescue team?" She asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Hai! I'm the leader, this is my team. Rescue Team Soul! The team of Love and Justice!" She chirped. Kami sweatdropped.

"Love and Justice? Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"Duh! That's what Team Soul's all about! I'm the one who set Emi-chan and P-Chan up, the three of us make the love, and we all seek justice as a rescue team!" She squealed. Emi blushed. Shine tilted her head. Kami sweatdropped.

"You are one weird girl." He sighed. Hitomi glared.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

Electricity cackled. Ducklett sweatdropped before laughing.

"Nothing like a good argument to show how in love a couple is!" She laughed. Hitomi sweatdropped and Kami's face turned red.

"Nani?" She asked. She shook her head. "We're here to buy some Friend Areas." She chirped.

"Oh, so this must be your first time! Okay! I'll give you three areas for free!" She cheered. "Ducklett! Ducklett! 1 2 3! Time for Friend Areas! Weeeeee!" She sang.

The group sweatdropped. Ducklett then shot a Water Gun at Hitomi, hitting her on the face and sending her rolling. She landed on her belly.

"Hey!" She snapped. Shine ran toward her and helped her up.

"Congratulations! It's now official! You have access to Evolution Forest, Snowy Forest, and Grass Meadow! Enjoy recruiting Pokémon!" Ducklett cheered. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Sing a song then shoot me with Water Gun and now we have access to those areas?" She asked.

Ducklett nodded. "Yeah, easy right?" She asked.

"I guess." Hitomi sighed. She shook her body in attempt to dry herself off.

"Hey!" A voice called. The team and Ducklett looked toward it.

Dewdrop ran toward them.

"If you're giving away Friend Areas, can you give my friends access to Crystal Lagoon? I want to join their team!" She exclaimed.

Ducklett nodded. "Sure!" She cheered. "Ducklett! Ducklett! 1 2 3! Time for a Friend Area! Weeeee!" She shot her Water Gun at Hitomi.

Hitomi landed on her belly again. "Why do you keep doing that to _me_?" She groaned.

"Because you're the leader! It's my policy!" She chirped. "Congratulations! It's official! You have access to Crystal Lagoon! That's all the Friend Areas I'm giving away!" She chirped.

"I'm hoping you don't do that to Pokémon that have disadvantages to water." Hitomi muttered.

"No, for those Pokémon, I like to use my Peck attack." Ducklett chirped. "Anything else?" She asked.

Emi nodded. "Yeah, can we have access to Tiny Forest?" He asked.

"Sure! 1500 Poké please!" Emi handed over the Poké. "Ducklett! Ducklett! 1 2 3! Time for a Friend Area! WEEEEEEE!" She shot a Hydro Pump. Hitomi flew into another stand. The owner, a Levanny, helped her up.

"Ducklett?" Levanny asked.

"Yeah." Hitomi glared at Ducklett. "WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH THE HYDRO PUMP!" She snapped.

"The higher the price, the stronger the attack I'll use. Policy!" Ducklett exclaimed.

"Why you…" Hitomi began to prepare her Shadow Ball. Kami grabbed her tail and dragged her toward the builboard.

"Let's go find some missions." He sighed._

Hitomi ate a sitrus berry as she examined the builboard.

"That Ducklett has some nerve. Policy my fluffy little tail." She grumbled.

"Excuse me? Are you a rescue team?" A female voice asked. Hitomi turned around. A Serperior looked at her.

"Yes, we're Rescue Team Soul. The team of Love and Justice." She declared. Serperior nodded.

"Thank goodness. Can I ask a favor please?" She asked. Hitomi nodded. "Can you please go to Aurora Cavern? My son is in there and I can't get to him." She pleaded.

"That place is filled with ice and water Pokémon, P-Chan is a must." Kami muttered. "But what would a grass Pokémon be doing in there?" He asked.

"You see, this little Venipede here," Serperior growled, motioning to the Venipede next to her. "Dared him to."

"A Venipede?" Hitomi asked. Pokédex time!

_"Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail."_

"Venipede's adorable! And your son is a…?"

"Snivy."

"Right. A Snivy." She typed something in her Pokédex.

_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."_

"My poor baby hatched only a couple weeks ago, he isn't strong enough to fend off on his own. He can't even speak very properly!" Serperior exclaimed.

"That's terrible! Oh, and congratulations on the new baby." Hitomi chirped. Serperior nodded. "We have to take this mission!" Hitomi declared.

"Yeah, but we can only take three on this mission, you HAVE to go, P-Chan's fire ability is necessary, who will be the third?" He asked.

"While I'd rather not separate the happy couple of Hitomi-san and Kaminari, I think I should go, my Scald attack can burn those ice Pokémon." Dewdrop declared.

"But what about the water Pokémon? Kami can be of great assistance, Emi would be too…" Hitomi sighed.

"That's okay Hitomi, I don't really like the cold. It makes my fur puff up." Emi laughed.

"If you can't decide on who to take, why not just take me?" Zozo offered.

Hitomi looked at him. "I don't know…" Zozo fell over.

"What?" He shrieked.

She sweatdropped. "It's just that you only know Dark-type moves. You need a stronger variety! For example, I know Attract, Shadow Ball, Bite, Echoed Voice, and Dig." She said. Serperior blinked.

"But we Pokémon can only learn four moves at a time." She stated.

Hitomi smiled. "I guess I'm a special case." She turned to Zozo. "Anyway, I have an assignment for you." Zozo blinked. "Go to Sawk's Dojo. Kami told me that it's a great place for training. You'll be able to fight other Pokémon and find TMs. You'll be able to learn new moves."

Zozo nodded. "Yeah. I'll go there." He turned to Dewdrop and Kaminari. "But who are you taking?"

"Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way?" Kami hissed.

"Yeah. That seems to be the only way." Dewdrop hissed back.

Hitomi and Emi looked at each other. "The old fashioned way?" They asked.

"1…" Dewdrop muttered, pulling her paw back in a fist.

"2…" Kami muttered.

"3…"

"A fist fight?" Hitomi squeaked.

"Shoot!" They pulled their fists forward.

Hitomi and Emi closed their eyes. They opened them when they heard no cries of pain.

Dewdrop had her head down low, her hand holding two fingers out. Kami was smirking, his hand still in a fist.

"Ha! Rock beats sissors!" He cheered. Hitomi and Emi both fell over.

"The old fashioned way is Rock Paper Sissors?" Emi shrieked.

"You bakas!" Hitomi snapped.

* * *

><p>"Man, I hate how cold it is here." Hitomi muttered. Kami sighed.<p>

"You've been complaining for the past twenty minutes." He sighed.

"I can't help it! It's cold!" She whined.

"Why don't you just use your Mars Power to keep you warm?" P-Chan asked.

"What do you think I've been doing?" She asked.

"You mean you _are_ using Mars power?" P-Chan gasped.

"Uh-huh, but it so cold here it doesn't even matter." She sighed. "How come you guys aren't cold?" She asked.

"I used to come here a lot for training, I'm used to it." Kami explained.

"And I'm a fire-type." P-Chan sighed. Hitomi nodded.

"If I'M cold, imagine how poor Snivy must feel." She muttered. She began to glow. She gasped. "OUT OF THE WAY P-CHAN!" She pushed him, causing a Water Gun to miss. They turned around to see a Panpour, smirking. "Whoa, what is that?" She pulled out her Pokédex.

_"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head." _It said.

"Wow." Kami muttered. Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah." She turned to glare at Panpour. "Wow, you must be really weak." She taunted. A vein popped on Panpour's head. "Obviously you have to be weak if you went after the one you had a type advantage over." She laughed. She got into a fighting stance. "Let's see how you do against me!" She hissed.

Panpour growled. "Panpour…" It muttered. Hitomi blinked.

"Why didn't it speak?" She asked.

"There are some wild pokémon who can't speak Hitomi." Kami whispered.

"Panpour!" Hitomi's ears perked.

"There is no room for that kind of language!" She snapped. She retained her stance. "Your move."

"Pan." Panpour shot a Water Pulse. Hitomi jumped out of the way. Panpour kept firing. Hitomi kept dodging.

She fell over. Panpour shot a really big Water Pulse toward her. It crashed where she was with a splash and a small explosion.

"Hitomi!" Kami and P-Chan called. The smoke cleared to show Hitomi wasn't there, but instead there was a hole.

"She used Dig to avoid it!" Kami gasped.

"No dip Sherlock." P-Chan muttered. Kami shocked him slightly. "Ow!"

"Pan…Panpour…" It muttered, looking around for Hitomi. Silently, she jumped out from the ground.

"BITE!" She bit Panpour's head.

"PANPOUR!" It shrieked. It ran around, trying to shake her off. Hitomi kept biting.

She noticed that Panpour was about to hit a wall. She sweatdropped and released it. She shot a Shadow Ball. Panpour got hit and hit the wall with a loud crash. She sweatdropped.

"Ooh…" She muttered. "That looked like it hurt." Panpour got up and groaned.

"Panpour…" It muttered. Hitomi got in her stance again. Panpour then fainted. Hitomi loosened up.

"I think I may have overdone it." She muttered. "P-Chan, gimme an oran berry." She said. He tossed one at her. He squared her on the head. "Ow!" She groaned. She grabbed the berry in her mouth and put it in front of the Panpour. "There. Come on guys." She ran ahead of them. They sweatdropped.

"Hitomi!"

"Dudette wait!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi sniffed the ground. "I think I've got Snivy's scent!" She squealed. She tried to lift her head. "Um…Guys?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah?" They said.

"Am I on ice?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kami asked.

"I think my nose is stuck." She muttered. They sweatdropped.

"You get the waist, I got the tail." P-Chan sighed.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked. P-Chan grabbed Hitomi's waist. Kami took her tail. "Guys?"

"One…"

"Guys?"

"Two…"

"Hello?"

"PULL!" Kami shouted.

"What?" They both pulled. "That HURTS!" She screeched.

"Again!" With one last pull, they managed to pull her off the ice. She groaned as she held her nose, tears streaming down her face.

"That hurt…" She muttered. Kami frowned. He walked up to her. He kissed her nose.

"Better?" He asked. Hitomi's face heated up as she held her nose.

"B-Better…" She muttered. They walked past her. "…I'm not cold anymore…" She muttered before running after them.

* * *

><p>Hitomi sighed as she sniffed the ground, this time, <em>not<em> touching the ground.

"Where's Snivy?" She grumbled. She bumped into someone. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Grrr…" She heard. She looked up and saw a Beartic. "You better have a good reason for bumping into me girl." He growled. Hitomi's ears flattened against her head.

"KAMI!" She screeched. She hid behind him.

"Sorry Beartic, she wasn't watching where she was going." He said.

"Don't care." Beartic growled. Hitomi squeaked.

"I don't want to fight him…He's so scary…" She whispered. Kami nodded.

P-Chan stepped up. "Look dude, she said she was sorry." He sighed.

"Back off." Beartic growled. P-Chan sweatdropped and hid behind Kami.

"Why am I being used as a shield?" He asked.

"I'm the boss of this floor. You a rescue team?" Beartic growled.

"Yeah! I'm Hitomi! This is my awesome team, Rescue Team Soul! The team of Love and Justice!" She cheered. Beartic cracked his knuckles. Hitomi winced at the sound.

"Rescue Team Soul, huh?" He asked. Hitomi nodded. "Hn. What rank are ya?" He asked. Hitomi blinked.

"Rank?" She looked at Kami. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're still normal rank, we're close to the bronze rank though." He sighed.

Beartic smirked. "So I see." He got in a fighting position. "So that would mean you won't be hard to beat."

The three sweatdropped. Hitomi looked at Kami. "Next time, just shut up and/or lie to the opponent Kaminari." She whispered. He nodded. They all got into fighting positions.

"I choose Agility!" Kami shouted. He appeared and dissappeared around Beartic as his speed increased drastically. He jumped. "Iron Tail!" He slammed his tail into Beartic's side. Beartic grabbed him by the tail.  
>"Not strong enough…" Kami squeaked. Beartic tossed him into a tree. Kami slid off the tree and landed on his back. "Ow…"<p>

"Kami!" Hitomi gasped. She glared at Beartic. "All right." She growled. She became engulfed in fire. "MARS CHARGE!"

"Heat Crash!" She and P-Chan crashed into Beartic. He fell backwards upon impact. "Rad! Now I'll use Tackle!" P-Chan tackled Beartic, but the bear Pokémon simply swatted him away.

"Icy wind!" And P-Chan was knocked out…

"Knocked him out with one move…" Hitomi squeaked. She faced Beartic. "I gotta win this. If I faint, we'll be sent back and Snivy won't get rescued…" She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath in. "I'll have to beat him on my own." She looked up at Beartic. "Your move!" She hissed.

"Ice Beam!" He shot the cold beam at her. Hitomi dodged it. She burrowed under ground. A shadow ball shot out of the ground. Beartic shot an Ice Beam at it. More Shadow Balls shot out of the ground. "Stop playing with me girl!" He barked. Hitomi smirked. She shot out of the ground and headbutted his chin.

"Attract!" She purred. He dodged it. She gasped. "What the-?" She shrieked. "He's too fast…" She muttered. "Oh duh!" She closed her eyes and focused on the planet Jupiter. Suddenly, she began moving incredibly fast.

"You little brat!" He tried to hit her with Focus Punch, but she dodged it.

"Bite!" She bit his shoulder.

"Get off! That's my punching arm!" He snapped. Hitomi held on and bit harder. She jumped off and shot a Shadow Ball. "Ngh!"

"Echoed Voice!" She shouted. Beartic covered his ears as he took damage.

"Icicle Sphere!" Hitomi flew back and crashed into a tree. She groaned as she tried to get up.

_'Gotta hang in there…If I faint…Snivy won't get rescued…'_ She stood and growled. "Mars Ball!" She shot the fire/ghost attack at Beartic, he took major damage.

"Take this!" A bubble came out of Beartic's mouth and popped right in front of Hitomi's face. She blinked.

"What the heck?" She asked. She shrugged. "One more Mars Ball!" She shot the attack and powered it with Mars AND Saturn power. Beartic collasped. Hitomi ran toward Kami and P-Chan. She took Reviver seeds from P-Chan's bag and stuck them in their mouths. They both woke up.

"You beat him?" Kami asked.

"Barely." Hitomi sighed.

"That's so rad Dudette!" P-Chan cheered. Hitomi smiled sheepishly. She was suddenly lifted by the tail. Beartic was holding her to his face.

"Meep!" She squeaked.

Beartic smirked. "You're pretty strong. But what are you doing in Aurora Cavern?" He asked

"We're on a rescue mission, we're searching for a Snivy." She explained.

"You'll need some assistance. The Pokémon here are almost tougher than I am." He explained. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Some assistance would be nice." She muttered. They all walked on. Eventually…Hitomi passed out.

"Hitomi!" Kami ran up to her and shook her. "Hitomi-dear, get up." He persisted. Hitomi rolled over.

"Sure I'll have a watmel berry cookie…" She mumbled.

Beartic scratched the back of his head. "That's my fault. I hit her with my Yawn attack during our battle." He sighed. Kami and P-Chan sweatdropped. Kami picked Hitomi up and placed her on his back.

"Let's just hope she wakes up soon." He sighed. _

The team marched as they searched for Snivy.

"So how much longer do you think it will be until the dudette wakes up? Her nose is stronger than mine." P-Chan muttered as he tried to catch Snivy's scent.

"I don't know." Kami sighed, looking at the sleeping Eevee on his back. He look at Beartic. "Are there any Chesto Berries around here?"

Beartic looked forward, walking on all fours along with P-Chan, trying to catch Snivy's scent. Also he finds it more comfortable then walking on two feet.

"Yeah." He said. "There's a patch growing around here." Kami nodded. He sniffed the air.

"I think I can smell some." He said. He put Hitomi on Beartic's back. He ran around the corner. Kami came back with a Chesto Berry. "This should wake her up." He climbed onto Beartic's back and held the berry to Hitomi's mouth. "Come on Hitomi-dear eat the berry." He urged.

Hitomi's nose twitched. He held it closer to her mouth. She took a bite of it and rolled over. Her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're still in Aurora Cavern. You're on Beartic's back." Kami said, jumping off of Beartic.

Hitomi felt Beartic's fur. She smiled. She crawled onto the top of his head.

"You have soft fur Beartic-sama." She complimented.

"Thanks Peewee." He said. Hitomi smiled. She sniffed the air.

"Hey, I can smell Snivy!" She exclaimed. She sniffed again. "Snivy's in the west direction." She declared. The boys nodded and walked in the west direction. "There he is!" She said. Snivy was curled up, using his big leafy tail as a cover. He was shivering and was incredibly small. Beartic walked up to him.

"Hey kid." He said.

"H-huh?" Snivy muttered. He looked out of his ball and shrieked. "AAAAHHHH!" He screeched.

"Hey relax I ain't gonna hurt ya." Beartic said, picking Snivy up by his tail.

"Put Kairi down! PUT KAIRI DOWN!" He cried.

"That is not cool, calm, and collected." Hitomi muttered, referring to the Pokédex entry. She looked down at Beartic. "Put him down Beartic-sama." She sighed. Beartic did as told and sniffed at Snivy.

"MOMMY! HE'S GONNA EAT KAIRI!" He screeched. Beartic growled, highly offended by the accusation.

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Hitomi snapped. She hopped off of Beartic's head and landed in front Snivy. She gently stroked his head. "Daijobu. Daijobu." She assured softly.

Snivy sniffed. "Is it?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She chirped. "You're smaller than I am." She crouched down low. "That means I should be able to carry you on my back." She chirped. Snivy looked unsure. Hitomi smiled. "Daijobu." She chirped. Snivy crawled onto her back. "See? Daijobu. It's all right." She looked at the boys. "Let's go."

"I'll lead you out." Beartic said. Hitomi nodded. She looked at the Snivy on her back. "What were you doing here?" She asked.

"Hiroki dared Kairi to come out here." He muttered.

"I'm assuming Hiroki is the Venipede?" Hitomi sighed. Snivy nodded. "I'll be sure to have a talk with him." She looked at him. "Judging by the way you talk, I'm guessing your Kairi, right?" She asked. Snivy smiled.

"Hai." He said.

"Okay then Kairi-chan, I'm Hitomi." She greeted.

"Kairi wants mommy. It's too cold here and Kairi doesn't feel well." Kairi muttered. Hitomi frowned. She stroked Kairi with her tail in effort to warm him up.

"We'll get you to your mommy as soon as we can. Just stay confident, okay Sugar?" She asked. Kairi nodded.

"Okay Hitomi-oneechama." He muttered. Hitomi smiled.

"Good boy." She said. She blinked. "Oh right!" She said. "These are my teammates." She began. "This is Kaminari." She said, motioning to Kami. "And that's P-Chan." She said.

"Hey there." Kami greeted.

"Yo." P-Chan said.

"And this is Beartic-sama." Hitomi chirped. "We just met him."

Kairi looked at them all. "Hi." He muttered unenthusiatically. They blinked.

Beartic glared at him. "Try being polite kid." He barked.

Kairi squeaked and covered his eyes. Hitomi glared at Beartic.

"Don't pick on him. He's just a little kid!" She snapped. Beartic looked away.

"Whatever you say Peewee." He muttered. Hitomi narrowed her eyes. She stroked Kairi's head with her tail.

Kami smiled. He walked up to them. "So Kairi, why did you listen to Hiroki when he dared you to come out here? It's dangerous." He asked.

"Because Hiroki is Kairi's friend." Kairi explained. Hitomi shook her head.

"A real friend wouldn't dare you to do something as dangerous as going to a mystery dungeon where Pokémon have an advantage over you." She sighed.

"Really?" He asked. Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah. If Hiroki ever does something like that again, be sure to say no and talk to your parents about it, or tell me if you feel it's necessary." She sighed. Kairi nodded. Beartic looked up.

"It's late. You'll have to camp here tonight." He muttered. Hitomi nodded.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Kairi-chan?" She asked. Kairi nodded. "Okay, but let's find someplace not as exposed to the cold. I don't think Kairi-chan will be able to stand this cold much longer." She muttered, looking at the shivering Snivy on her back. The boys nodded.

"Hai." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Team Soul and Beartic managed to find a cave that could fit all of them.<p>

Hitomi frowned as she watched Kairi shiver. She stroked his head.

"Too cold…" He murmured.

Hitomi frowned. The small Snivy was cuddled into her side, she insisted as he seemed to trust her more than the others. She closed her eyes and focused on Mars.

"Oneechama, you got warm all of a sudden." He muttered. Hitomi smiled.

"That's my Mars power working Sugar. It should warm us both up, no worries." She chirped.

Kairi nodded. Hitomi covered him with her tail slightly. They soon both fell asleep. Kami smiled as he rested against the wall.

"Hitomi sure is doing well at taking care of Kairi." He sighed.

"Yeah. Isn't it weird?" P-Chan asked.

"What?" Kami asked.

"Kairi keeps calling her oneechama, but she seems to naturally act like a mother figure rather than a big sister figure." P-Chan observed. "I don't even think she's trying to."

Kami smiled. "Yeah…" He whispered.

"Hey man, what are you thinking right now?" He asked. Kami's face turned red. "Ah dude, you're already thinking of that? You haven't even asked her out!" P-Chan gasped.

"No no! I mean…NO!" Kami shrieked. "I mean it would be great to have a…" He trailed off.

"You kids are too young to be thinking of that." Beartic muttered. He was on his side, his head rested on his paw as he stared out of the cave. "Judging by P-Chan's statement, Peewee isn't even aware of your feelings for her." He assumed.

"No she isn't." Kami muttered. "She's a little…Uh…"

"Dense?"

"WHO CALLED ME DENSE!" Hitomi barked.

"No one. Go back to sleep Peewee."

"Okay." She passed out. Beartic sweatdropped.

"What a weird girl."

"She may be the smallest of our team, but Hitomi is very sensitive, and can be incredibly intimidating when it comes to the 'd word'." Kami sighed. Beartic nodded.

"So I see." He stated. He scratched his chin. "So, how do you know Peewee?" He asked.

"I found her in a forest knocked out. She had a severe case of amnesia, and had no memory of anything, not even her name. So I gave her the name Hitomi. Actually, I have no idea if that's her real name or not. She seems to respond to the name Hoshi whenever we meet up with our rival team, Team Disaster. The leader seems to have trouble remembering her name." Kami explained. "For all we know, Hoshi could be her real name or she's just aware that they're talking to her. She never corrects him. She's gaining lots of memories back, but once she's completely free of amnesia, I'll be sure to ask."

Beartic looked at Hitomi. "Huh. That's quite a background." He said. He laid down. "Well then boys, go to sleep, you'll need rest." He sighed. The boys blinked before nodding and falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH TIME HAS BEEN PUT INTO THIS! So! <strong>_**Is**_** "Hoshi" Hitomi's real name? Is that what she was called in her original dimension? You will find out sooner or later! But ARCEUS! I NEED A SERIOUS NAP! *Passes out***


	13. Shining in the moonlight!

"GGGEEEETTTTTT UUUUPPPP!" P-Chan and Kami shouted in unison. Hitomi screamed and literally jumped onto the top of the cave. Her claws were digging into the ceiling as she clung to it.

"Come on Dudette! We gotta get Kairi outta here!" P-Chan called. Hitomi's fur was standing on end.

"R-right!" She squeaked. Kairi looked at her.

"Oneechama what are you doing hanging on the top wall?" He asked. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"I-I w-was just checking to s-see if the ceiling was stable. Y-you know, for future reference." She said. She reeled her claws back in and immediately fell on her back. "Ow…" She muttered. She looked at Kairi. "Now Kairi-chan, can you do Oneechama a favor?" She asked. Kairi nodded. "Turn around and close your eyes. You're about to hear a lot of screaming. But don't worry. It's just a little exercise routine I'm about to do with P-Chan and Kami." She said. Kami sweatdropped. P-Chan blinked. Beartic looked over his shoulder. "Don't turn around unless I tell you to. Even if you hear them crying for help. It's all part of the routine."

"Okay Hitomi-oneechama." Kairi turned around.

Hitomi's smile turned into a sneer as she turned to face the boys. P-Chan's tail and ears drooped.

"She wasn't talking about an actual exercise routine was she?" He asked. Kami shook his head.

"Nope."

Hitomi began to growl. She pounced. A cloud of dust appeared as she fought with them. She did most of the fighting. Kairi and Beartic heard lots of screams and pleads for help. Beartic stood still, watching with shock (and surprising horror), while innocent little Kairi simply rubbed his eye and refused to turn around.

After like five minutes, Hitomi skipped away from the badly beaten duo like the innocent child she truly is. Kami and P-Chan groaned and whimpered.

"I think she fractured my tail…" P-Chan muttered.

"Is that possible?" Kami groaned.

"I don't know. But I can't move it." P-Chan squeaked. "See watch." His tail did nothing. "See? IT'S NOT MOVING!"

"Well I can't feel anything right now…" Kami whimpered. Hitomi walked up to them, Kairi on her back.

"Come guys. You know the saying," She leaned down, seeing as they weren't standing. "No _**pain**_ no _**game**_."

"I don't like this game." Kami groaned.

"We'll play the game a _lot _more often if you guys ever wake me up like that at the same time again." She hissed. They nodded quickly. She looked at Kairi. "Ready Kairi-chan?"

Kairi nodded. "Hai! Kairi wants to see Mommy!" Hitomi nodded. Kairi covered himself with his tail. Hitomi began to radiate her Mars Power.

"Let's go!" She ran out of the cave. Beartic stared after the girl, a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"Remind me not to wake her up." He muttered. He looked at the two boys. "Come on guys, we gotta go." He picked them up by their tails, earning wails of pain. "Dang, she really beat ya that bad?" He only got shameful whimpers as a response. He sighed and put the banged up boys on his back. He trugded after Hitomi. "Wait up Peewee!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi marched through Aurora Cavern. She looked behind her. "How are you guys holding up?" She called. The boys were battling water and ice pokémon.<p>

"We'd be better if you were helping!" P-Chan grunted. He hit a vanillite with Ember.

"Sorry, can't. Someone has to protect Kairi-chan, and he doesn't trust any of you as much as he does me." She turned to Kairi. "Right?"

"Hai!" Hitomi watched the boys battle. "Oneechama? Kairi's hungry." He said. Hitomi smiled at him.

"Okay. There should be an apple in the treasure bag. I'll go get it. Don't move." He slid off her back. Hitomi shot a quick Shadow Ball at a panpour that attempted to sneak up on P-Chan.

"Thanks Dudette." He thanked. "Finally decided to join the battle?"

"No." Hitomi dug through his bag and pulled out an apple. She ran up to Kairi. She brought out her claws and sliced it. _'I don't know Scratch or Fury Swipes, but I sure do know how to slice and dice.'_ She thought.

"Arigato." He said as he began to eat the apple. A vein popped on P-Chan's head. He used Flame Charge on a cubchoo. Hitomi and Kairi watched the three battle. Kairi looked at her. "Kairi thinks that Hitomi-oneechama should help." Hitomi looked at him.

"Okay. Kami, come here please!" She called. The exhausted pikachu trotted over to her. "Watch Kairi-chan for me." He nodded and sat next to Kairi. The boys jumped back when Hitomi was enguled in flames. "Mars Charge!" She knocked out the ice pokémon. "Jupiter Charge!" She electrocuted the water ones. "Geez, was that so hard?" She asked. Kairi got on her back and she led the way.

Team Soul smiled as they stood in front of the exit. Hitomi turned to Beartic.

"Arigato, Beartic-sama." Hitomi chirped. Team Soul bowed their heads. Kairi blinked and bowed as well, assuming that he was supposed to. Beartic bowed as well.

"Come back anytime if you're in the mood for a rematch Peewee. Or if you want some simple training. I'm up for it." He offered. Hitomi nodded.

"Hai!" She chirped. She and the rest of her team ran out of Aurora Cavern.

Hitomi smiled as Kairi was reunited with Serperior. She embraced her son with tears.

"Never to that again! Ever!" She hissed. The little Snivy nodded. Serperior looked at Hitomi. "Kairi wasn't any trouble on your way back was he?" She asked. Hitomi smiled.

"Nai! He was an angel!" She chirped. "I'm glad we could get Kairi-chan back to you Serperior-sama."

Serperior shook her head. "Please, call me Midori." She said. Hitomi nodded.

Hiroki, the venipede, walked up to Kairi. "I can't believe you had to be saved by such weak bakas." He muttered while looking at Team Soul.

A vein popped on Hitomi's head. "Weak…Bakas…?" She growled through gritted teeth. She growled slightly. Kami and P-Chan sweatdropped. "NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE AT ALL!" She shouted.

"Take cover she's gonna blow." Kami muttered.

She stomped up to Hiroki. "Listen you little brat, you have no right to treat me or my team with such disrespect! We are not weak bakas so I better not ever hear that or anything remotely close to it coming from your mouth!" She barked. "Now let's get to the matter of Kairi-chan." She began. She glared at Hiroki harder. "If you ever dare Kairi-chan to do something like that again, you'll have to deal with me! And don't let the fact that I'm the smallest on my team fool ya, I am _**not**_ the kind of girl you wanna mess with. Got it!" She barked. Hiroki gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes Ma'am." She nodded and looked at Kairi.

"Come to me if he gives you any trouble." She chirped. Kairi nodded with admiration. Midori smiled. She looked at Hitomi.

"Thank you for rescuing my son. Here's a reward, but it's not nearly enough to show my gratitude." She sighed, giving Hitomi 2400 Poké. Hitomi sweatdropped at the large amount.

"Thank you Midori-sama. This is plenty." Team Soul bowed to Midori, and she bowed back. They all left. Hitomi smiled. "She's nice." She looked at the boys. "Let's go see Zozo's progress in Sawk's Dojo." She chirped. They nodded.

Hitomi bounced as she and the boys walked up to the counter. She smiled at Sawk.

"Hi! I'm Hitomi, leader of Rescue Team Soul. I'm here to check on Zozo the Zorua's progress?" She asked. Sawk nodded.

"Ah, Zorua has made excellent progress. He's already learned two moves." He turned to the side. "Zorua, your team is here!" Sawk called. Zozo ran up to them.

"Hey guys! I'm doing great! I've learned Double Team and Iron Tail! Isn't that cool?" He asked. Hitomi nodded and started bouncing.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see how you do in battle!" Hitomi chirped. Zozo watched her bounce before smiling and bouncing along with her. P-Chan watched them bounce.

"I think it's pretty rad." He laughed. Kaminari scoffed and looked to the side.

"I'm not impressed." He muttered.

A vein popped on Zozo's head, but he decided to ignore it. He flipped and turned into Sawk. This startled the Martial Arts Pokémon, but he shrugged it off. Zozo clapped his hands in front of him and bowed. Sawk copied his actions.

"Arigato Sensei." Zozo thanked. He flipped and returned to his own form. The team exited the dojo. Hitomi hummed a random tune as she walked ahead with Zozo.

"So why does Sawk-san call you Zorua instead of Zozo?" She asked.

Zozo shrugged. "I'm not all that sure. Maybe he thinks names are too hard to remember or something." He sighed. Hitomi blinked.

"Weird." She muttered.

Zozo cleared his throat, catching Hitomi's attention. "Hitomi? I was wondering if you'd like go to Purrloin's Café with me tomorrow night?" He asked. Kami's ears perked. Hitomi tilted her head. She smiled.

"Sure! It sounds like fun!" She chirped obliviously. Kami suddenly fell forward. Hitomi and Zozo looked behind them to see that Kami had fallen face first to the ground. He was murmuring something that sounded like something meant to be in a rated T fanfic. Hitomi ran up to him. "Kami, what happened?" She asked. She tried to help him up but he flinched away from her touch.

"Nothing. I fell okay?" He got on all fours and ran toward the base. Hitomi blinked as she watched him leave.

"Kaminari! Wait!" She called. She looked to the side to see that Zozo was sticking his tongue out mockingly. She glared at him and popped his mouth, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off Zoey." She hissed.

"Zoey?" He asked. She huffed and ran after Kami.

"Wait! Come on Kaminari what's wrong!" She called as she ran after him.

Zozo looked at P-Chan. "Why are girls so hard to understand?" He sighed.

P-Chan nodded. "You tell me Zoey." He sighed with a light chuckle.

A vein popped on Zozo's head. "What is with you people and calling me Zoey!" He chased after P-Chan.

Hitomi stood on her hind legs and pressed her front paws on Kami's room door. She knocked on it repeatedly.

"Kami come on! What's wrong! I have the right to know!" She insisted.

"Nothing's wrong! Now leave me alone!" Kami snapped. Hitomi glared at the door. Her fur stood up. She began to growl.

"I choose Dig!" She burrowed underground and appeared in Kami's room.

"Hey!"

Hitomi stepped toward him. "Look, you're going to tell me what's wrong and you're going to tell me now." She hissed. Kami's cheeks sparked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He hissed. Hitomi took the sparks as a threat and her fur stood on end.

"Yes you do! Guild Mistress Jellicent told me that as leader of this rescue team, I am required to know what's wrong with my teammates and how to fix the problem." She declared.

Kami glared at her. He sighed and turned around. He sat. Hitomi got on her belly and crawled toward him. She stood up and placed her front paws on him.

"Hey! What are you-" She nuzzled his neck. He blushed.

"I had this dream, whenever I was upset, Shine and Zozo would do that and it made me calmer." She explained. She stepped away and sat down. "Are you calm?" She asked. Kami blinked.

"I don't really know." He muttered. Hitomi tilted her head.

She smiled. "Let's have a play battle!" She said.

"Wha?"

"A play battle! You and me! Get out all that energy! Come on!" She went behind him and pushed him out of the base. She stood across from him on the yard. "Here we go! First one on their back loses!" She declared. "I'm going first!" She charged toward him and bit down on his tail!

"Hey!" He ran around, trying to shake her off.

"Get off!"

Hitomi giggled. "You have to battle!" She insisted.

Kami stopped. "Fine, but you asked for it! Iron Tail!" His tail became iron and Hitomi sweatdropped. He jumped and flinged her off. She flipped before landing on her feet. "Electro Ball!" He shot the electric attack at her.

"Shadow Ball!" The two attacks clashed and an explosion was seen. Yuri and Shine ran out of the base and looked at them.

"What are they doing?" Yuri asked.

Shine tilted her head. "I think they're play battling." She muttered.

Hitomi burrowed under the ground. Kami searched for her. She shot a Shadow Ball out of the ground. He shot a Thunderbolt in its direction.

"I know this trick Hitomi!" He jumped up. "Iron Tail!" He slammed his tail on the ground and forced Hitomi out.

She landed on her feet. "Congratulations! You're the first one to ever get past my Dig attack!" She took a deep breath in. She flattened her ears and closed her eyes.

Kami bit his bottom lip. "She's gonna use Echoed Voice."

He got down on all fours and prepared to endure the attack. Hitomi smirked.

"ECHOED BALL!" She shouted. Everyone sweatdropped. Hitomi shot a Shadow Ball and then fired and Echoed Voice. The sound waves circled around the Shadow Ball and headed toward Kami at high speeds.

Kami huffed. "Electro Ball!" He prepared the attack. Before firing. "Iron Tail!" He then fired the now powered up Electro Ball. The two ball based attacks clashed. While Hitomi was distracted by them, Kami smirked. "Now I'll use Slam!" He slammed into Hitomi.

She flew up before landing on a tree branch. "Hey, that was a sneak attack! No fair!" She groaned. She jumped off the branch. "But if we're using physical attacks," She charged and used Bite. They continued battling.

Yuri and Shine looked at each other. "Wanna make a bet?" Shine asked. Yuri nodded. "If Hitomi-sensei wins, you have to switch rooms with the boys for a week."

"Deal. If Kaminari-kun wins, you have to switch." They nodded to each other. "They look tired. I think this final move will end it." Yuri muttered.

Kami began to charge electricity. Hitomi flattened her ears.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Echoed Voice!"

The attacks hit their target. An explosion was seen. Soon, there was an explosion. Shine and Yuri watched. Soon the smoke cleared. Both were on their backs, spirals in their eyes.

Yuri and Shine sweatdropped. "It's a tie." They muttered.

"What do we do?"

Shine bit her bottom lip. "I think we both have to to switch rooms. The boys have to go in your room, since I share rooms with Hitomi-sensei." She sighed. The girls looked at each other and groaned.

"I'll go explain it to P-Chan." Yuri sighed.

_**Night time!**_

As Hitomi slept in her room, something strange occurred. The moon reflected on her, and a weird thing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...Well. That was fun. Wait till you see what happens! Bye bye! Also, can you guys guess what happens in the moonlight? *Does peace sign and pose cutely*<strong>


	14. The Blue Moon's Effect!

**YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER! PREVIOUSLY:**

_Yuri and Shine looked at each other. "Wanna make a bet?" Shine asked. Yuri nodded. "If Hitomi-sensei wins, you have to switch rooms with the boys for a week."_

_"Deal. If Kaminari-kun wins, you have to switch." They nodded to each other. "They look tired. I think this final move will end it." Yuri muttered. _

_Kami began to charge electricity. Hitomi flattened her ears. _

_"Thunderbolt!"_

_"Echoed Voice!" _

_The attacks hit their target. An explosion was seen. Soon, there was an explosion. Shine and Yuri watched. Soon the smoke cleared. Both were on their backs, spirals in their eyes. _

_Yuri and Shine sweatdropped. "It's a tie." They muttered. _

_"What do we do?"_

_Shine bit her bottom lip. "I think we both have to to switch rooms. The boys have to go in your room, since I share rooms with Hitomi-sensei." She sighed. The girls looked at each other and groaned. _

_"I'll go explain it to P-Chan." Yuri sighed._

_**Night time!**_

_As Hitomi slept in her room, something strange occured. The moon reflected on her, and a weird thing happened._

* * *

><p>Hitomi shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She opened her eyes. "How weird…My bed feels smaller than usual." She stood up and strangely enough, her head hit the ceiling. "Ow!" She rubbed her head. "That hurt…" She walked toward the door and blinked. "I'm as tall as the door!" She gasped. She shook her head. "This has to be the weirdest dream yet. I've never been in my room in them…" She rubbed her head. "But it can't be a dream, it hurt when my head hit the ceiling…" She gasped. "I've turned into a giant! That's the only explination!" Hitomi reached for the door and stopped midway. "Oh. My. Arceus." She whispered. She ran toward the little pond in her room and peered in to see her reflection.<p>

* * *

><p>Zozo stretched as he got up. "Oh man!" He yawned. "This is the earliest I've ever woken up! It's still night time!" He yawned. "But hey, I've never been this comfortable before!" He heard Shine snap at him from the boys' room.<p>

"Speak for yourself Zozo! P-Chan's bed is rock hard! And do you wanna know why? BECAUSE IT'S A ROCK!" She hissed.

"And Kaminari-kun's bed kept shocking me!" Yuri snapped. Zozo laughed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the base woke up.

"Hitomi!" They all called. They burst into her room. They gasped. Looking into the pond in Hitomi's room, was a human girl.

"Wh-what is that?" Yuri asked worriedly.

P-Chan stared in shock. "I-I th-think that's a human." He muttered.

Kami shook his head. "No way! Humans haven't been around for hundreds of years!" He exclaimed. He blinked. "I actually kind of thought that they were extinct…"

P-Chan glared at him. "Well it certainly isn't a pokémon now is it!?"

The girl didn't look when she spoke. "I'm not a pokémon." She whispered.

"She obviously traveled far to get here! People haven't gotten to this place in forever! She must have been studying ways to get here for years." Yuri whispered. Shine and Zozo said nothing, they simply stared at the girl.

She had blondish pink hair. It was tied up in odango that were triangle shaped and sort of looked like bunny ears. (You know, like Sailor Mini Moons) The rest of her hair hung from the odango, in pigtails. It looked like it was supposed to be in two braids, but they had be unbraided and were slightly wavy. She was wearing a white vest with long black sleeves and a red hoodie. She had yellow shorts with red folds and matching sneakers. She wore fingerless gloves. They were bright blue with yellow cuffs.

She stood up and groaned when she hit the ceiling. "Ow. That's getting old." She grumbled. She stepped toward them. They stepped back. "Relax. Don't you recognize me?"

Shine and Zozo looked at each other.

"What have you done with Hitomi!" Kami snapped.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

Kami blinked. "You can understand us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Kami's cheeks began to spark.

"Not like that matters! Where's Hitomi?!" He shot a Thunderbolt at her. She jumped out of the way.

"What's your problem!" She snapped. She jumped away from an Electro Ball. "Quit it!" She dodged several other attacks from Yuri, P-Chan, and Kami. "I said stop!" She threw her hand forward and…a Shadow Ball shot out of it! They dodged the attack. "Whoa…I can still use Shadow Ball?" She asked herself. She looked at Shine and Zozo. "You guys recognize me don't you?" She asked. They ran into her arms and squealed. "Yeah I thought so!"

"Yip yap!"

"Eevee!"

The girl blinked. "What the? I can't understand you guys." She said. "I can understand the others, but I can't understand you." She muttered. She looked at Kami. "Kaminari, what's going on?" She asked. The Pikachu seemed startled.

"How do you know my name?" A vein popped on the girls head. She got on all fours and towered over the pikachu.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!? IT'S ME! HITOMI!" She barked. Kami fell backwards.

He stared at her. "You're Hitomi?" Hitomi groaned.

"YES! Hellooo! Is it really that hard to figure it out?! I told you that I was a human turned pokémon! Then magically a human appears in Hitomi's room. She sounds like Hitomi, screams like Hitomi, has eyes like Hitomi's, and has pink _hair_ like Hitomi. What is so hard to figure out about that!? Zozo and Shine recognized me right away!" She snapped.

Kami gulped. "S-sorry! It's just that, we've never really seen a human before." He muttered.

Hitomi sat down. She picked Shine up and placed her on her lap. She scratched Shine's head, earning of a purr of affection.

"Yeah. Well, I'm wondering why I changed so suddenly. Is there a possibility that I can get Guild Mistress Jellicent to come here?" She asked. Zozo shrugged.

"Yap, yip yip yap." He said. Hitomi blinked.

"What?" She asked. She picked him up. "Yeah, I can't understand you or Shine right now, so I'm going to talk to the pokémon I _can_ understand." She sighed. Zozo pouted and shuffled onto her shoulder.

Kami glared at him and hopped onto Hitomi's other shoulder. "You can't speak to Guild Mistress unless you go to her. I think you'll have to go to Town Square." He sighed.

"But, I can't. Not like this." She insisted. "I'm human. You guys said humans haven't been here for hundreds of years. Imagine how the pokémon will react to me." Hitomi insisted. Yuri sighed.

"That is a problem." P-Chan looked at them.

"Just go. You can still use Shadow Ball, so I'm sure you can use your other moves." He insisted. Hitomi looked at him unsurely. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But you guys have to come with me."

* * *

><p>Lucky for Hitomi, the owners of the shops in Town Square were asleep, and no other pokémon were in the town. Zozo and Shine were on her shoulders, while Kami found it comfortable to perch on her head. Yuri and P-Chan walked beside her.<p>

"Wow, the stores don't look as big now." She muttered. Kami looked down at her.

"Well yeah. After all you're almost as tall as a gothitelle."

Hitomi smiled. She entered the HQ. She looked around. "Excuse me? Guild Mistress?" She called.

"YIPPPEEEEE! I know that voice! That's my favorite little lovely! Hitomi-chan!" They heard. Jellicent flew out of nowhere and flew toward Hitomi, eyes closed. She hugged her. "You've grown!" She squealed. Jellicent opened her eyes.

"Eh-heh…" Hitomi chuckled, a nervous smile on her face. "Konnichiwa, Guild Mistress Jellicent."

Jellicent floated backwards slightly. Then she floated close to Hitomi's face. "Hitomi-chan?" She said, staring at her. Hitomi had to lean back.

"Hai!" Hitomi chirped.

"OOOOOHHH! Your human form is so cute!" She floated around her. "Curvy too." She said. Hitomi smiled. "Just how old are you?" She asked. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"How old am I? Hmm…" She nodded. "Yup. I remember. I'm fifteen."

Jellicent clapped her tenticles. "Oooh, you remember everything?"

Hitomi tapped her chin. "I remember everything." She muttered.

Kami bent over so he was face to face with her. "Even your name? 'Member? When I found you, you had no idea what your name was and asked me to name you." Hitomi racked her brain.

"It starts with H…I know it…what is it?" She muttered. She closed her eyes as she thought. She sighed. "I dunno. I just know that Hitomi isn't my real name…" She sighed. "Great. I remember everything but my name."

"By chance…Oh!" Kami shrieked as he fell off of Hitomi's head. She sweatdropped and caught him. "Is your real name Hoshi?" He asked. Hitomi looked at the ceiling.

"Hoshi…" She pondered. "That's what Team Disaster calls me. Well except Crash…"

"Yeah, I heard them calling you that. And each time, you'd respond." He said.

She thought on it. "I dunno. Maybe. But until _all_ of my memory comes back, I'll just go by Hitomi." She sighed. She tilted her head. "Guild Mistress, do you know why I suddenly changed back into a human, and why I can understand everyone except Shine and Zozo?" She asked.

Jellicent tilted her head. "Lessee…" She looked out her window. "I wonder if it has something to do with the blue moon." She muttered. Hitomi blinked.

"Blue moon?" Jellicent nodded.

"Yeah."

Hitomi looked at her arm. A styler was wrapped around her wrist. "I remember. A shiny jellicent turned me into an eevee." She murmured. This caught Jellicent's attention.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You see, I'm a Pokémon Ranger. We use this," She said, holding up her styler. "To temporarily capture pokémon." This earned several gasps. "No, no, no! Not like that! We're on the pokémon's side! I can show you if you want." She insisted. Jellicent nodded. She looked at Kami. "Kami, you wouldn't mind would you?" He shrugged. "Okay. Just stand over there, and don't move." He nodded and trotted to the center of the room. She pointed her wrist at him. "Okay. Just trust me." She took a deep breath in. "Capture! On!" A little disk flew out of the styler and surrounded Kami.

"W-what's happening?" He asked.

"Relax, just stay still." Hitomi insisted. He gulped and nodded, letting the capture line encircle and close in on him. The line disappeared and the disk flew back to Hitomi. "Capture Complete." She sat down and Kami ran up to her. She picked him up and he cuddled up to her. This earned a light growl from Zozo. "When a pokémon is successfully captured, that means the ranger's heart hs connected with the pokémon's. This allows the Ranger to give the pokémon orders. But as soon as we're done," She pressed a button on the styler. Kami blinked and looked at Hitomi. "We thank the pokémon for their help and release them and they go back to where ever it is they came from."

He jumped off of her, a mega huge blush on his face. "S-sorry."

Hitomi scratched under his chin and he gave an unintentional purr. "You see, after a capture, a Pokémon Ranger and that pokémon gain a bond. Anyway, a Pokémon Ranger's job is to protect others, pokémon especially. We'll go to great lengths to help them." She explained.

Jellicent perked. "I get it! Pokémon Rangers are just like Pokémon Rescue Teams!" She cheered. "It seems no matter what dimension you're in, you'll always be there to rescue Pokémon!" She flew up to Hitomi with excitement. "Ooh, do you have a Guild Mistress?"

Hitomi sweatdropped. "Well, there are bases all over the region in my dimension. Each have a leader, kind of like a Guild Master or Mistress I guess." She said. She shook her head, her pigtails following. "Not important Guild Mistress."

"What do you mean?" Jellicent asked.

Hitomi got into a thinking position. "You see, I was on a mission to capture a shiny jellicent. She was being hunted by poachers. My mission was to capture her and take her to a safer location, then capture the poachers. I had failed the first time, then on my second try, had managed to corner her. But just as I was about to capture her, she had escaped. In turn, I had used this," She pulled an ofuda out of her pocket. "To get her to stop moving. I slapped it on her head, and at the same time she touched my head. We had this mental conversation, and the next thing I know, she told me to "Say hi to Guild Mistress Jellicent" then there was this flash and I woke up to see Kami with no memory." She sighed. "But I do remember that it was night and the moon was blue at the time."

Jellicent clapped her tenticles. "That's it! The blue moon is the reason! You were turned into a pokémon on the night of the blue moon, and you turned back into a _human_ on the night of the blue moon! And since Zozo and Shine are from your dimension, their ability to communicate with you has been disabled, even though you're still able to communicate with the others. But…" She closed her eyes. "Something tells me you'll change back in the morning."

Hitomi blinked. "Huh?"

"If this was for real, you, Zozo, and Shine would've gone back to your dimension." She murmured. "It makes me think that whenever there is a full, blue moon, and you're in the light of it, you'll revert to your human self." She murmured. She nodded. "Okay. Of Zozo and Shine, which is strongest?"

Hitomi sweatdropped as Shine and Zozo looked at her expectantly. "Uh…Do I have to answer that?" She asked.

"Eve!"

"Yip!" They barked.

"They said yes, didn't they?" She asked. Jellicent nodded. Hitomi rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…um…" She murmured. "My pokédex will answer that!" She said hesitantly, pulling out her pokédex. "Much easier to hold now that I have fingers." She chirped. "Okay Pokédex. Name, level, and ability. Please." She said, pointing it at Shine.

"_Eevee: level 31. Special Ability: Adaptability."_ Pokédex said.

Hitomi nodded. "Not bad." She pointed it at Zozo. "Name, level, and ability."

"_Zorua: Level 34. Special Ability: Illusion."_

Shine turned into a white statue as she fell off of Hitomi's shoulder. Zozo laughed, jumping off of her shoulder. "Now you stop that Zozo. You big bully." She hissed, flicking his nose. Zozo hissed as he rubbed his nose. "Bad boy. Go to the corner." Zozo grumbled, going toward the corner. He attempted to get up and defend himself. Hitomi didn't look at him. "Osuwari." Zozo flinched and growled, sitting on command and facing the corner.

Kami laughed. "Hahahaha! Sitting on command like a little pet!" Zozo growled. He got up and charged.

Hitomi glared. "Osuwari!" Zozo sat, sliding, barely stopping before he could crash into Kami. Hitomi smirked and made a circle with her finger. "Omawari." Zozo growled, rolling over. Hitomi snickered. "Good boy." Shine didn't get out of her statue form. "Awe, come on Shine. I still think you're strong. It's only three levels." Hitomi said in attempt to cheer up the eevee. Shine smiled and jumped onto Hitomi's lap. She blinked. "Guild Mistress? Why did you want to know who was stronger?"

"You have to battle him. You can still use your moves can't you?" She asked. Hitomi perked.

"Wha-? No, I can't battle Zozo! He's my partner!"

"Don't worry, it's only to see how being human affects your strength."

"But I don't even know what level I am."

Yuri and P-Chan stepped up. "Maybe the pokédex can still read you." P-Chan said.

"Yeah. You can still use your attacks, lessee what happens." Yuri chirped. Hitomi nodded, pointing the pokédex at her.

"Here goes. Name, level, and ability." She said.

"_Pokémon unidentified: Level 38. Ability: Unknown."_ It said. Hitomi perked.

"I'm level 38? Awesome! Only two more and I'll be level 40!" She cheered. "She nodded. Okay then Zozo, let's battle!" She said with determination.

Zozo hesitated before nodding. He fired a Shadow Ball. Hitomi brought her hands back, in a Kamehameha position. She shot her hands forward and a Shadow Ball fired and clashed with Zozo's. Hitomi burrowed underground.

"How the heck can I still burrow this way!" She shouted, then she was quiet. Zozo looked around.

"Where'd she go?" He muttered, looking around. Hitomi shot out of the ground and grabbed Zozo, squeezing him.

"Man that was uncomfortable!" She laughed. Zozo used Iron Tail on her side. "Ow!" She dropped him. "Smart mve." She grumbled. He used Double Team. Hitomi looked around anxiously, trying to figure out who was the real Zozo. She smiled as an idea appeared. She covered her ears. "Here goes, Echoed Voice!"

"Wha!" Zozo was sent back as his copies disappeared. He bounced of the wall and used Night Daze. Hitomi jumped, dodging the attack and jumping behind him. She stepped on his tail. He shrieked. "Ha! Hitomi used Stomp!" Hitomi laughed. "I think this is enough." She said, watching as Zozo attempted to free his tail.

Jellicent frowned. "Awe, it was just getting good. But okay."

Hitomi smiled, nodding and releasing Zozo's tail. He grumbled, massaging his tail. Hitomi crouched over and scratched behind his left ear, he smiled, leaning into her hand. His foot did that thumping thing.

"So how'd we do?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, you're still strong, but your attacks have weakened." She sighed. "But Zozo held up pretty well." Hitomi nodded, picking Zozo up and cuddling him. Kami growled. "Hitomi-chan, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to go back to your base. The pokémon might wake up and start a riot. You should stay here until you change back." Hitomi nodded. "But one of your teammates will have to stay here with you." Zozo and Kami perked.

"I will!" They shouted. Though Hitomi had only understood one of them. Shine and Yuri sweatdropped. Hitomi looked at Jellicent.

She sighed. "Competitive as usual. Just what is up with them?" She sighed. Hitomi smiled at Zozo. "I guess Zozo can stay with me. We haven't spent that much time together have we?" Zozo licked Hitomi's cheek. Kami glared at him. His cheeks sparked and he Thunderbolted the zorua.

Zozo was crispy. He shook his body and growled. "You'll pay for that!" Hitomi sweatdropped as Zozo pounced on Kami and they started fighting. She sighed.

"Osuwari!" Zozo sat on top of Kami. "Omawari!" Zozo rolled off of him. "Come here!" She hissed. Zozo's ears flattened. He walked up to her. She flicked him on the nose. "No picking fights." Kami snickered. "And as for you Kaminari." Kami sweatdropped. She pointed in front of her. "Here. _Now_." Kami's ears flattened as well. He got on all fours and crawled toward her. She yanked on one of his ears. "Quit bullying Zozo."

Yuri looked at Shine. "Hitomi-chan's acting different. She's acting much more like a dominant female." She said.

Shine smiled. "Yeah. This is how she normally is. She's still sweet, but she was a much tougher person in our dimension." She looked toward Hitomi. "I think she'll go back to being a dense moron when she changes back into an eevee."

A vein popped on Hitomi's head. "I don't know why…But I feel like someone just called me dense." She muttered.

Shine and Yuri sweatdropped. "I thought she said she couldn't understand you!"

Shine shook her head. "She can't. I think she must have a sixth sense or something when it comes to the "D" word." She muttered, obviously startled.

* * *

><p>Hitomi looked up as Zozo rested comfortably on her chest. "What is my name?" She muttered. Zozo sweatdropped. "I saw that." She sighed. "You know my real name, don't you?" She asked.<p>

"Yap."

"Is that a yes or a no."

"Yap."

"Zozo be serious!" Hitomi whined. Zozo snickered. "Of course." She sighed. Zozo licked her cheek and snuggled her. Hitomi giggled, sitting up and cuddling him close. "You've been so affectionate lately. What's up with you?" She asked. Zozo looked to the side. The best he could,

"Ri ro rou." To Hitomi it sounded like those videos she had seen where trainers had their lillipup or growlithe bark until it sounded like they were speaking, saying, 'I love you.'

The blondish pink haired girl smiled. "I love you too!" She chirped. Zozo's tail wagged. She hugged him. "We've been friends for so long, it's like we're family!" Zozo sweatdropped.

'_That's right. When she was human, she wasn't __**nearly**__ as dense as when she was eevee, Not even close.' _He though. Hitomi yawned. _'But she was still dense about these kind of things.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Hitomi will be back to a human the minute the sun comes out. I decided that she will become a werehuman! You know. Like a werewolf, but instead of turning into a wolf, she turns into a human! And instead of any old full moon, why not on the full, <strong>_**blue**_** moon! Werehuman Hitomi! Reminds me of InuYasha a little bit…*Sweatdrops* You can tell I'm just making this stuff up as it goes huh?**

**Anyway, what is Hitomi's real name? She said it started with an H. But what should it be? Suggestions...? Or should it be Hoshi? Chinese or Japanese names of course! Tell me in your reviews! Peace! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* =/\_/\=  
><strong>


	15. A Heartfelt SCREAM!

Hitomi yawned as she arose. She looked at her hands. Still hands... Zozo scratched his left ear. "Yaaaaapppp..." He yawned. He looked around before perching on her lap.

"Morning..." She looked out the window. "Even though the sun is rising, the moon is still out..."

"Raaahh..." His ears perked. "Yip?" Hitomi blinked. He scratched at the door. "Stupid door..." He grumbled. He flipped and turned into Hitomi. She scowled.

"I thought we established that you weren't allowed to turn into me."

"I just wanna open the door..." He told her.

"The fact that you can use my voice is creepy...Come on, turn into a guy at least. Like...uh...that Satoshi guy from Kanto! You remember him?" He rolled his, or her, eyes, and flipped.

"Is this better?" Now he was using Satoshi's voice. Hitomi nodded.

"So what's up?"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. Someone's in trouble."

Hitomi gasped. She ran up to Zozo and grabbed him. "Really? Where? We gotta help!"

"I gotta help, you can't leave until you change back!"

"I'll go if I want to, Zozo! As a Pokémon, I am the leader of an exploration team, but as this human girl whose name I can't seem to recall, I am a Pokémon Ranger! Both of which have to help Pokémon! You try to stop me, and we'll have problems." She growled. Zozo sweatdropped. He sighed.

"Fine..." He muttered.

"Good. Get on my shoulder, we'll head out. I think everyone is sleeping, including the guild members." Zozo grabbed her shoulders. "W-wait a second, shouldn't you change back first? W-Wha!" She tripped backwards. Zozo landed on top of her. They blushed. "Get off..." She muttered, and gently pushed him off. They sat up. She smirked. "I'm too old to date a ten year old." She said. Zozo scowled.

"Hey, I'm not ten! In Poké years, I'm fifteen just like you and-" He looked himself over. "I get it...I transformed into a ten year old..." Hitomi shook her head. She kissed his cheek and opened the door. She peeked out before running towards the left.

He held his cheek. "Maybe she isn't as dense as she lets on..."

Hitomi opened the door. "Not _as_ dense? No. Not dense, _period_." She left again. Zozo stood there, blinking. He shook his head and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Hitomi winced when she felt a light weight on her shoulder. She looked and saw Zozo. She smiled. They stopped when they saw a Lilligant fighting Crash and Perditus. "Team Disaster!" They growled.<p>

"Stop that right now! Two against one isn't fair!" Hitomi barked.

"Oh please, it wasn't two against one when we started. It was three against two!" Crash turned around just as Zozo had headbutted Hitomi into the bushes.

"Shut up and stay in the bushes!" He whispered harshly. He knew she wouldn't understand him unless he changed into a human.

"Zozo?" The said Zorua sweatdropped.

"That's me! Now buzz off! You've caused this Lilligant enough trouble!"

"She's the one who challenged us. She had a team with her, but we beat them easily." He watched as she fought Perditus. "I guess your right. Two against one isn't fair." Zozo blinked as Crash pulled out a scalchop. "I'll fight you instead. And to make things interesting, whoever wins gets to take Hitomi-chan out on a date."

Zozo scowled and jumped in his face. "Since when do you call her Hitomi-chan?!" He demanded.

"Since now. Do we have a deal or not?"

Zozo smirked. "You're on."

Hitomi scowled. "Since when am I a trophy to be won?"

Crash and Zozo began to fight. A Water Pulse here, a Shadow Ball there...

Hitomi rolled her eyes. She saw Lilligant in her fight with Perditus. "She looks like she's losing..." She crawled away from them and got into a KameHameHa position. "Okay..." She watched them fight. "Shadow Ball!" She fired at the bushes behind him, causing them to rustle. He looked at the bushes. "That's it...get distracted..." Lilligant fired her Energy Ball, and knocked him out. Hitomi smiled.

"Wha!" Hitomi looked to the side only to see Crash flying at her.

"Son of a-"

"Oof!" Spirals spun in both of their eyes and Crash landed on her. She held her breath as he propped himself up and directed his attention in Zozo's direction. "That punk is dead!"

Hitomi considered using Pluto to freeze time, but she never actually used it other than that one time with the targets at the guild. Plus she didn't figure out how to reverse it, in fact, that target was still frozen in Jellicent's room. How would it work out if she froze time around Crash and could't reverse it? Probably disastrous. How ironic would that be? Disaster for Team Disaster. She held in a giggle.

Crash finally acknowledged that he landed on someone. "Hey, sorry for landin' on ya. Are you oka-" His eyes widened as he turned to face her.

_'Oh poké balls...'_ She thought. He stepped off her. He stared at her. She gulped, she was so screwed...

Crash stepped towards her. He got real close to her. He stared into her eyes. She closed them. "I know you..." Hitomi tensed. He leaned towards her neck. She arched her head uncomfortably as he took in her scent. His eyes widened again. "Hitomi-chan?"

She sweatdropped. "U-uh..."

"You're...a human?" Hitomi looked towards the sky. The blue moon was almost out of sight. She could feel herself beginning to change. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Crash!" She punched him right in the face, and knocked him out. Hitomi closed her eyes as she changed. Her eevee ears replaced her odango, and her tail appeared. A light engulfed her. Soon, she was an eevee again. "Hopefully he'll think it was a dream..." She scampered up to Lilligant. "Lilligant-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, that Zorua helped me..."

"Zozo, yeah...Would you like me to heal your teammates?"

"You can do that?"

"It's complicated...but yeah. Here." She pulled out a Sitrus Berry and gave it to her. " Lilligant ate it quickly. She saw her team. Panpour and a Growlithe. She walked up to them and healed them with Neptune power. "There. What were you thinking? Team Disaster is super strong!"

"Gomen nasai..." She smiled. "Thanks for helping us."

"I'm Hitomi, that's Zozo. We're from Team Soul. I'm the leader." She smiled.

Lilligant tilted her head. "I'm Kiku. I'm the leader of Team Heart. We're a rescue team."

"Really? Team Soul is an exploration team. We do a little rescuing too, though."

"That's cool. Hmm...I think you're older than me. That makes you my oneesan! And Zozo is my oniichan!" Hitomi shurgged. She smiled.

"I need to get back to my base. I'll see you later, Kiku-meimei!" She and Zozo trotted away. She looked at Zozo. "I'm gonna talk to Jellicent-sama, okay?" He nodded and they ran in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Hitomi sat in front of Jellicent. "Is there anyway my planet power can help me access the memory of my name and whatever else I might not remember?" She asked.<p>

Jellicent hummed. "I guess...I think you can..." She clapped her tentacles. "The Demensional Scream!" Hitomi blinked.

Jellicent explained the four-hundred year old story of the exploration team known as Poképals.

"Usually, you have to be born with such a rare ability, but I think you can use your Pluto power to access it."

Hitomi tilted her head. "But how does that work?"

"Mmm...just use Pluto and let's see what happens." Hitomi closed her eyes and began to focus on Pluto. She sneezed and dropped her badge. She picked it up, and began to have dizzy spells.

Her starry eyes glowed, and she gasped, her tail fluffing up. _'This sensation...'_ She saw something.

_**A small family of three were walking down the street. A woman, with pink hair and green eyes, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a young child, no older than four, with blondish pink hair too short to even be styled, and crystal blue eyes, no stars. The two parents lifted the young child by her hands, causing her to squeal and giggle with delight. **_

_**They heard a familiar sound. The ice cream truck. The little girl looked at her mother. "Mama?" She looked at her. "Can we get ice cream?"**_

_**Mama looked at Papa. "I dunno. What do you think?"**_

_**Papa shrugged. "Well, she hasn't had any sweets lately...I suppose she could." He looked at the child. "Alright."**_

_**"Yatta!" The truck stopped a few feet away, and the excited child ran to it. Papa picked her up and lifted her to face the ice cream man. "May I get a strawberry-chocolate swirl?" She asked politely. The ice cream man chuckled, giving the said flavor to her.**_

_**"Anything for my favorite customer."**_

_**The girl smiled. "Arigato!" She grabbed her papa's hand. "Bai bai!" **_

_**Papa watched as she ate her ice cream. "Don't eat it too fast. You'll get brainfreeze." The girl was unaware of his warning.**_

_**Mama smiled. "Haruki..." **_

The name seemed to echo in Hitomi's head.

_**"Haruki..." Haruki looked up at Mama, already her face was covered in ice cream. "Eat slowly now, Haruki."**_

Hitomi shook her head uneasily. "Haruki..." She whispered. She shook her head again and bowed to Jellicent. "A-Arigato, Jellicent-sama!" She ran out of the guild. Jellicent blinked.

"Haruki? Is that her name?" Jellicent looked up at the ceiling. "It suits her." She smiled. "I guess I'm calling her Haruki-chan now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but decent. Is Haruki her real name? Maybe. Maybe not. Don't start assuming things! Imma keep you guessing! AND SHOUT OUT TO CLAIR DE SOLCRAZIE WHO HELPED ME WITH TEAM HEART! Trust me, they will have purpose later on. PEACE! *Does peace sign before victory pose*<strong>


	16. Confusion

Hitomi looked at the sky. "Haruki...that means shining sun, doesn't it..." She was sitting in front of a lake. "Is that my name?"

"I thought you said it was Hitomi."

"WHAAAAA!" Hitomi shrieked. She looked back at the one who scared her. To her surprise, it was the familiar lilligant, Kiku. "Kiku-Meimei!"

"Hitomi-oneesan, what are you doing out here? Why were you wondering about what your name is? Don't you know?"

"Ahh...not really. You see...one day, Kami found me, and I had no recollection of anything. Not even my name. So I asked him to rename me, and now I'm Hitomi." Her expression softened. "But recently I remembered just about everything but my name...Zozo and Shine seem to know my name, but they're so mean they won't tell me!"

Kiku looked at her. "But you're sure Hitomi isn't your name?" Hitomi nodded.

"I always respond when Team Disaster calls me Hoshi, and I thought that it was my real name..." She sighed.

Kiku smiled. "Well there you go."

"That's what I thought...but ya see, I kind of have this ability to connect with the dwarf...err...planet Pluto. Actually, all of the planets... So I used planet pluto to activate a..." She paused. "Guildmistress Jellicent called it a Demensional Yell or something. It showed me a vision..."

Kiku smiled. Mystery! "What did you see?"

"I saw a family...and a little girl who looked just like me. Only she didn't have stars in her eyes. A lady who I assumed was her mama called her Haruki. I think that was me... So maybe my name is Haruki..." She looked at Kiku, who had her head bowed in thought.

She looked at Hitomi. "Haruki-oneesan?"

"Nani?"

"Ha! You replied to it! I'm calling you Haruki now!"

Hitomi sweatdropped. "Does it work that way?"

Kiku smirked. "In my world, yes." Hitomi narrowed her eyes with amusment. "So how's Team Soul?"

Hitomi looked to the side, lowering her left ear. "We're fine." She began to groom herself. "All though, we've been having trouble with Team Disaster. Perditus keeps challenging Zozo ever since a few days ago, and I'm usually the one who has to break up fights...and Crash..." She trailed off as she groomed her ears like a bunny. "He stopped talking to me..." She muttered. She stopped grooming. "It's exhausting really..." She shook her head. "Is Team Heart feeling any better?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, we're still a little sore, but after that therapy thing you did, we're all feeling better." She chirped.

Hitomi smiled and stood. "Good. Well, I have to go now. I need to talk with my team." She shook her fur and stretched her hind legs. "Bye bye." She scampered away.

"Bye bye, Haruki-oneesan." Kiku called.

* * *

><p>Hitomi looked at her team worriedly after her explation. "WHAT?! CRASH SAW YOU AS A HUMAN?!"<p>

"Yes...Zozo knocked him into the bushes I was in and he landed on top of me." Zozo received a few glares... "When he saw me, he asked me if it was me, and I punched him and knocked him out...if I'm lucky, he may have thought it was a dream..." She sighed.

"You better talk to him, one on one..."

"I can't. It's what he said that bothers me...he said "Is that you, Cute and Clueless?" That's what he calls me...If I talk to him, he'll know it was me..."

"I understand, but what about Crash?" Yuri crossed her eyes and waved a paw. "What if he's all loopy in the head now?" She said. She uncrossed her eyes. "You need to talk to him."

Hitomi looked at the minccino before sighing. "Fine..." She looked at Shine. "Does it have to be one on one? Can't you come with me Shine?"

Shine shook her head. "Sorry Hitomi-sensei."

Hitomi puffed out her cheek. She perked. "That reminds me!" She looked directly at Zozo and Shine. "Is my real name Haruki?"

They sweatdropped and looked at each other. before at her. "Yip yap!" Zozo chirped. Hitomi and everyone sweatdropped.

"Eevee!"

Hitomi scowled. "You guuuuyyyyssss! Why is it so necessary for me not to know my real name!?"

"It isn't!" Shine chirped. Hitomi blinked.

"It's just fun to mess with you." Zozo added. They snickered. Hitomi puffed out her cheek. She walked out of the base.

* * *

><p>Hitomi walked around the Crystal Lagoon. She stopped for a few minutes to discuss strategies with Dewdrop. "So you learned Headbutt, huh?" Hitomi asked.<p>

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good asset to the team. Also I like to headbutt." Dewdrop chirped. Hitomi tilted her head, nodding. "Will I be able to try it out on our next mission?"

"Mmhmm!" Hitomi's nose twitched. "I need to get going. I wanna find Crash, we need to talk."

Dewdrop blinked. "Crash?" She put a paw to her chin. "If you mean that boy dewott from Team Catastrophe or whatever, I think I saw him on the other side of this Friend Area. It might take you a while though. It's hard to find people here."

Hitomi smiled. "My nose is the ultimate tracking device!" She chirped. "I can find anyone and anything!" She squealed. She then belly flopped onto the ground and began to crawl around, her nose to the ground.

Dewdrop smiled as her leader gradually got farther and farther, and occasionally hit a few rocks. She sweatdropped. "Remember to look up every now and then!" She called.

* * *

><p>Hitomi continued to smell the ground. She hummed a little tune, her tail wagging. "I've been smelling for an hour and a half...Not giving up."<p>

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

Hitomi stopped and perked. "Ha! I got his scent! Finally!" She began to smell the air. "Hmm..." She headed west. She blinked when she saw a lake. "Well, this is a water type friend area..." She smelled around. "Where is he..." She sighed. She walked to the lake and began to drink some water. She felt someone tap her. Hitomi jumped and landed into the water. She flailed. "Can't swim! Can! Not! Swim!" She was pulled out of the water. She sighed and looked at her savior. "Crash!"

Crash stared at her. "Hey, Hitomi-chan." He said.

Hitomi jumped onto him. He caught her, instead of falling backwards like he usually did. She didn't mind. He just held her her there, by her fluffy collar at an arm's distance. "I've been looking for you for..." She paused in thought. He walked to a tree and leaned against it. "Two hours!"

Hitomi blinked when she got no response from the usually cheeky dewott. Now that she was at eye level, or close to it anyway, she noticed that his usually mischievous, sharp, and playful eyes were sort of blank and glazed over, like he was deep in thought. He also looked tired, as he had bags under his eyes. Hitomi's ears flattened.

"Crash?"

He looked at her. He blinked a few times. "What?" His voice was almost monotonous. It scared her.

"W-when was the last time you slept?"

Crash looked forward. "A few days ago. I've been distracted." He muttered.

Hitomi hesitated. She forced herself to hide the guilty look in her eye. "By what?"

Crash looked at her. "By you." He said. He furrowed his brows. "Hitomi-chan, are you really a Pokémon?" He asked.

Hitomi looked at him, pretending to be startled. "What kind of question is that? If I'm not a Pokémon, then what would I be?" She asked. She wasn't sure if he believed her. She never did know what he was thinking. Then again, half the time, she isn't sure what _she_ was thinking herself! He looked at the lake.

It sparkled in the sunlight.

Hitomi became concerned. He wasn't answering. Crash fixed the way he was holding her, and used both paws. She felt her cheeks get warm when he pulled her to his chest. She heard his heartbeat. She then noticed how much smaller she was in comparison to him. She was at least a third his size. He sat down, crossing his legs. He gently placed her in his lap, having her face the water instead of him. He had his hands folded in front of her.

She felt like a pet, in all honesty, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Perditus won't let me back into our team base, ya know." He said.

Hitomi's tail fluffed up. "WHAT?!" He didn't even so much as flinch at her outburst. "Why?!"

"He says I've gone crazy."

"What for?"

"He doesn't believe me when I say that I saw a human. I can't go back until I've figured things out."

Hitomi forced her tail to wag and looked at him with feigned excitement. "You saw a human?! What did it look like?! Was it a girl? Or a boy?" She asked.

Crash looked at her. "You believe me?" Hitomi cringed before nodding. He looked at the lake. "Well, it was a girl, and she kind of looked like you."

Hitomi's fur stood up. "L-Like me?!"

"She had yellowish pink hair, and crystal blue eyes with stars in them." Hitomi forced herself to calm down.

"Is that why you asked me if I'm really a Pokémon? Do you think that girl was me?" He nodded. She smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Crash. But I don't think a Pokémon turning into a human is possible. Maybe you just saw a zorua or zoruark playing a trick on you." She sighed. He looked at her. She smiled. "One time Zozo turned into a human," She chuckled. "Scared the crap out of the team." She Shadow Balled the crap outta him for that...

Crash looked at the sky. "Yeah, I guess. That makes more sense." He looked at her again. Hitomi's ears perked. His eyes were back to normal. He blushed. "You don't mind, right?" He asked, referring to him holding her.

"No, I don't." She stretched before just lying in his lap. "It's comfy."

He blushed even more. He smirked. "You know, that human girl was cuter than you." He teased.

Hitomi sweatdropped. "What?" She covered her ears. "I didn't hear that. Lalalalala!" She looked at him. "Lie down with me." She said bluntly.

Boy, did his face heat up. "W-What?"

Hitomi had no idea what he was blushing for. "You haven't slept in days. I could go for a nap, and you really _need_ one." She jumped off his lap and looked at him with a commanding look. "Well? Lie down!" He looked at her before lying down on his side, staring at her blankly. Hitomi turned in a circle a few times before plopping onto the ground and rolling onto her side, cuddling into his side. He blushed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later. He stared at her.

"Hitomi-chan, you're so clueless." He chuckled. He looked at her sleeping face. "You have no idea what you're doing, and you don't care about love." He messed with one of his scalchops. "For all I know, Zozo, Kaminari, and I are just big brothers to you, when we all see you as so much more..." He sighed, put one arm under his head, "You're stupid..." And fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Not what I was going for, but whatever. Next chapter I think I'm gonna have a Hitomi x Kami scene. I dunno.<strong>


	17. Let's Earn Some Points!

Hitomi went with Kami, Zozo, and P-Chan to look at the wanted posters in the guild. "Hitomi-dear, wouldn't it be better to just look at the help wanted missions?"

Hitomi then quickly shook her head. "No way! It's much more fun catching a criminal than delivering a pecha berry."

"But isn't it more dangerous?" P-Chan asked. Hitomi pouted.

"Yeah, but we're much more likely to level up, ya know?" She was engulfed in a dark aura. "Plus lately, Team Disaster has really been pising me off and I could use a few battles to relieve myself of stress..." She chuckled.

Kami sweatdropped. "Well..."

"TOO LATE WE'RE HERE!" She got ready to run into the guild before she was roughly pushed to the side by Perditus.

"Whoops, sorry, not really!" He laughed with Lucius.

Crash snickered and waved as he walked past her. "Hey Hitomi-chan! You really shouldn't block our path like that!" He laughed.

Kami's ears perked and his cheeks sparked.. "Since when does he call her that?" He asked Zozo.

"The day after she turned human..." He whispered, growling.

"Why you..." She growled as she was engulfed in an aura. Team Disaster stopped laughing and looked at her.

Her team slowly drifted out of harms way. "You guys have caught her on a bad day..." Zozo warned.

Hitomi's fur stood up as she stomped up to Perditus. "I don't know what your deal is, but don't you know how _annoying _you guys are!? You're rude, immature, self-centered, arrogant, and if I had 100 poké for everytime you made me want to beat the crap out of you, I'd be so rich that I wouldn't need to accept any rewards from our missions!" Hitomi snapped. They sweatdropped.

"Pfft. Like you could beat us."

"Oh please. I've beaten you twice!"

"That was dumb luck!"

"No, you're just a sore loser!" She smirked. She pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Neeeah!"

Crash rolled his eyes. "Oi, you really shouldn't talk to your superiors like that." He sighed.

Zozo and Kami pushed her out of the way. "SUPERIORS?" They barked. "Just how the heck are you our superiors?"

Lucius chuckled and pulled an apple off his tusk. "What's your rank?"

Hitomi jumped on top of them and smiled proudly. "We're the Bronze Rank!"

Lucius burst into laughter. "That's pathetic! We're your superiors, because we're the Silver Rank!" He smirked. "That means you have to call us sempai!"

Kami and Zozo got up, knocking Hitomi down. She and P-Chan joined them. "Sempai?!"

P-Chan snorted flames. "We don't have to call you sempai! Especially since you're so small!"

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE TEAM IS A LOT SHORTER IN COMPARISON TO OURS!" Lucius snapped, even though he was the shortest of the team.

Hitomi nodded. "I'll have you know, we're only 217 points away from being Silver Rank! So we don't have to call you anything!"

"Still, it's hard to come up with that many points." Crash scoffed. Hitomi and Zozo looked at each other, before grinning.

"Well, we'll just rack up points by doing more than one mission a dungeon!" She zipped past him and jumped onto Perditus' head. "Also, it's ladies first! Come on guys!" She jumped and knocked him over. "Whoops, sorry, not really!"

She ran into the guild, going to the floor with the billboard. Hitomi quickly went to the wanted posters.

"Hmmhmm..." She hummed. She picked three. She did the math. "All together, these will give us eighty-five points! Yay!" She ran to the boys. "See, these are good ones!"

Zozo looked at them. "Aurora Cavern..." He muttered.

Hitomi smiled. "Mmhmm!" She looked at P-Chan and Kami. "Ya think we'll see Beartic-sama again!"

"Maybe, it'll be great to see him again!"

Zozo blinked. "Beartic-sama?"

"Hai! Beartic-sama is super strong! He acts tough, but he's really nice!" She smiled and let them look at the missions. "So we have to get a purrloin, who stole the TM Flamethrower, he's on the second floor, and a Deino who is on the run for attempted kidnapping, fourth floor, and last, we need to get a Yamask, who escaped from prison. He's on the last floor."

Zozo blinked. "How weird. I thought that prison was unescapable. This guy must be really cunning."

Hitomi blinked. "It says here that he "hides among friends". What does that mean?"

"I dunno."

Hitomi shrugged. "I already promised Dewdrop that she could come on the next mission, so I think this is a set team." She bounced excitedly. "Let's go!" She smiled. "Look out criminals! Team Soul, the team of love and justice, is coming for ya! Let's go get Dewdrop!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi screeched as a Cubchoo bit onto her tail. "GET IT OFF! GET! IT! OFF!" She screamed. She ran around in circles as the group fought. "GET IT OFF! MY POOR TAIL! HELP! SMT!"<p>

"Sorry, Hitomi-san, I can't!" Dewdrop said as she headbutted a panpour.

"We're a bit occupied over here!" Zozo growled, using Iron Tail on a Vanillite.

Hitomi ran around in circles. "WHY ARE YOU BITING MY TAIL?!" She growled and ran towards a tree, jumping and flipping, slamming cubchoo into it. "Shadow Ball!" She knocked it out. She sighed. She was quickly joined by the group.

"Hitomi-san, are you okay?" Dewdrop asked. The silver-pink eevee nodded. "What does SMT mean?"

"Save My Tail..." She muttered. Dewdrop smiled and allowed Hitomi to jump onto her head. "Lessee...if we can find the stairs, we should end up in the same room as the purrloin." She sniffed the air. "Alright, team! Forward, march!" She jumped off of Dewdrop's head and bounded onward. "Oh hey, the stairs were in the other room." She zipped up them.

Zozo and Kami looked at each other, rolling their eyes. The rest of Team Soul ran up the stairs.

Hitomi bounced excitedly as she saw Purrloin. "See? Ya see?! What I say! I told you we'd find Purrloin!" She glared. "Purrloin, you are under arrest for burglary!" She declared. She sweatdropped when he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Ya gotta beat me first." Hitomi glared at him.

"Hm...P-Chan, you and me!" She called.

"Ya got it, dudette." They got into position. "Tackle!" He ran towards Purrloin. Purrloin scoffed and jumped over him, before firing a Shadow Ball.

"Why exactly do you need that TM? I don't think you can learn Flamethrower!" Hitomi questioned as she bit him.

"What other reason is there? I want to sell it." He laughed, as if she wasn't biting him. He hit her with an Iron Tail, and she slammed into the wall. "Attract!" He blew a kiss.

"Oh yeah? I'll use Attract too!"

"NO!" Kami and Zozo screamed.

The attacks hit the opponents, and P-Chan blinked as hearts formed in their eyes. Hitomi smiled. "Now that I look at you from this perspective, you're really cute!" She squealed.

Purrloin smirked seductively. "When I think about it, you're actually my type!" He purred.

They ran to each other. "Oh Purrloin, I don't care if you're a wanted criminal! Let's run away together!"

"Yes, let's!"

Kami and Zozo exploded. "NOOOOOOO!"

Dewdrop slapped a paw to her face. Zozo and Kami quickly ran and tackled Purrloin, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the dark-type pokémon. "No, my dear Purrloin!" She ran towards them. Dewdrop grabbed her and put her in a bear hug. "No, let me go! Purrloin! My love!"

Kami and Zozo continued to Night Daze and Thunderbolt Purrloin into submission, causing the effect of Attract to wear off on both sides. Kami and Zozo glared at Purrloin menacingly. "Don't _**ever**_do that again." They growled.

Purrloin sweatdropped. Hitomi blinked and looked at Dewdrop. "Dewdrop, why are you holding me?" Dewdrop smiled and released her. She bounded up to Purrloin. "I don't know what happened in the last five minutes, but apparently you lost! Like I said earlier, Purrloin, you are under arrest!" She pulled out her badge.

Purrloin smirked and winked at her. "Hey, maybe sometime you can come visit me in prison." Hitomi blinked, a blush on her cheeks.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"NIGHT DAZE!"

Hitomi sweatdropped as the two boys continued to assault the Purrloin. "Okay, guys calm down!" She sweatdropped. Not even a criminal deserved this. "MISSION COMPLETE!" The badge shone and Purrloin was teleported. She glared at them. "What was _that_?!" She smacked them on the heads. "Bakas!" She smelled around for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Team Soul stared at the crying Deino with dot eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRY AND KIDNAP THAT SEWADDLE! I-I'LL GO QUIETLY! JUST PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" They looked at each other.<p>

"Um...Mission Complete..." Kami muttered, shining his badge on the weeping criminal. "...Weirdo..."

There was a long silence.

...

...

...

"Who agrees that this was the weirdest and most awkward mission we ever completed?"

"Me!" The team chorused, raising a paw.

"TO THE STAIRS!"

* * *

><p>Hitomi bounced up the stairs to the final floor of Aurora Cavern. "Alright Yamask! Where are you!" She yelled.<p>

"Why, I'm right here!" A spooky voice echoed. Yamask appeared before her.

"Whaaaa!" She screamed, and ran behind P-Chan. "You scared the wits outta me! Anyway, your wanted poster said you hide among friends! I don't see anyone!"

"Heh. You walked right into my trap!" Several pokémon fell from the sky.

"It's a Monster House!" Dewdrop shouted.

"Ooooh, I get it now." Hitomi muttered. "Team Soul, GO!" She used Bite on a Cubchoo. It was sort of her own little piece of revenge.

"Electro Ball!" Kami shouted, shooting his attack at a Panpour, causing it to crash into other pokémon behind it.

"Ice Beam!" Dewdrop used the ice attack on a deerling, who in turn, used Hidden Power.

"Night Daze!" Zozo hit several pokémon with this.

"Echoed Voice!" She knocked out two Vanillite.

P-Chan charged for his opponent. "Heat Crash!" The deerling was knocked out.

"Everyone, special attacks!" Hitomi shouted. "Echoed Voice!"

"Scald!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Electro Ball!"

"Flamethrower!" The attacks combined and knocked out almost all the pokémon. Except one.

Hitomi shrieked as a cubchoo snagged her tail. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S AVENGING ITS COMRADES! HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP! GET IT OFF! GET! IT! OFF!" She ran in circles, while everyone watched. "WHY IS THERE ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT BITES MY TAIL! GET IT OOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF! SMT! SMT! SM _FREAKIN'_**_ T_!**"

She ran back and forth, trying to shake it off. Yamask sweatdropped. "Is this a common occurance?"

"It happens more than we'd like to admit." P-Chan muttered.

"MY TAIL IS BEING ABUSED HERE!" She screamed.

Dewdrop took off one of her scalchops. "Razor Shell!" She knocked off the cubchoo. Hitomi massaged her tail, muttering words that are not appropriate for this fic's rating. They all faced Yamask. "Alright Yamask, you're our last catch of the day." She took her other scalchop off. "Double Razor Shell!" She attacked him, only for him to dodge.

Zozo ran Yamask. "Bite!" Yamask disappeared before appearing behind him.

"Psybeam!"

Zozo snickered his famous snicker. "Hey, baka, psychic attacks don't affect me!"

"Hey, baka, I wasn't aiming for you!"

P-Chan yelped as the attack hit him head on. He rubbed his nose before snorting flames. "Flame Charge!" He hit Yamask head on as well. "Now I'll use Flamethrower!"

Yamask twisted around. "Shadow Ball!"

Hitomi got in front of him, and smirked when the attack had no affect on her. "I'll use Bite!" She bit him, and refused to let go. He growled and flew around, unable to shake her off. "Shadow Ball!" She shot the attack and jumped off. "Quick, Dewdrop use Water Pulse!"

"Right!" She soaked Yamask, and he fired a psybeam, which she dodged expertly.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Hitomi squealed. "Just kidding Kami, I just always wanted to say that!" She laughed.

Kami chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. "Whatever you say! THUNDERBOLT!"

Yamask growled as he was defeated by the electric attack. "Mission complete!" Hitomi smiled as she, her team, and the criminal, were teleported out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Hitomi smiled as Herdier praised them. "Thank you Team Soul for apprehending these wanted criminals." She looked at the group of criminals, who were prevented from escaping by two lillipups. "All though, I must say, two of them seem to be in...strange condition."<p>

Deino was still crying and Purrloin was black with ash from Kami and Zozo's attacks.

"I'm concerned about Purrloin...I don't think they are usually that color..."

Hitomi sweatdropped. "What can I say?" She laughed nervously. She glared at Kami and Zozo. "For real, what _can_ I say?" She growled. They whistled innocently.

Herdier smiled. "Team Soul, I award you with 500 poké, two reviver seeds, and a max elixir. You have gained 85 points!" Hitomi smiled.

"Arigato, Herdier-sensei!" She chirped. She blinked as Purrloin looked at her and smirked..

"Ya know, I was serious about you visiting me in the prison." Hitomi blushed again. Zozo and Kami growled at him, causing him to sweatdrop before smirking and winking at Hitomi, causing her to blush deeper. Dewdrop held the boys back by their tails.

"Well, we're gonna go now! Thanks, and continue your hard work!"

"Hai!" The team chorused.

Hitomi bounced. "Yatta! Now we only 132 more points until we're Silver Rank!" She bounced happily. Zozo and P-Chan smiled before bouncing along with her. Kami and Dewdrop looked at each other, before settling on fist pumps.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that chapter! I wanted to add romance to it, but this is how it ended up! Hope you liked it! It's too bad I don't own pokémon. There'd be a lot more romance if I did. On the bright side, it's still a flippin' cute show! *Does victory pose* SILVER LINING! X3<strong>


End file.
